Evangelion : International
by Red Guard
Summary: Angels have noticed that the world consists of more than Tokyo-3. How will NERV respond? How will the world respond? [On Hold]
1. Dramatis Personae

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GANIAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dramatis Personae  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Evangelion Pilots  
  
Rei Ayanami, Pilot of EVA Unit - 00  
  
Asuka Langley Sohryu, Pilot of EVA Unit - 02  
  
Shinji Ikari, Pilot of EVA Unit - 01  
  
  
  
NERV Tokyo-3 Personnel  
  
Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki, Vice Commander  
  
Misato Katsuragi, Director of Tactical Operations  
  
Ritsuko Akagi, Chief Scientist  
  
Maya Ibuki, NERV Operator  
  
Makoto Hyuga, NERV Operator  
  
  
  
NERV Europe Personnel  
  
Ryoji Kaji, Director of European Operations  
  
Shigeru Aoba, NERV Operator  
  
  
  
CHERUB Personnel  
  
General Andrew Holmes, Peacekeeping Force Commander  
  
Admiral Vladimir Pietro, Supreme Navy Commander  
  
Field Marshal Der Vant, Supreme Army Commander  
  
Admiral Paolo Toricelli, Supreme Air Force Commander  
  
Captain Maria Noble, Chief Technician  
  
Captain Rod Mitchell, Chief Manpower Officer  
  
  
  
World Leaders  
  
James Brent, United Nations Secretary-General  
  
Fabian Kohl, European Union Chairman  
  
  
  
Tokyo-3 Civilians  
  
Touji Suzuhara  
  
Kensuke Aida  
  
Horaki Hikari  
  
Pen-Pen 


	2. Foreword

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GANIAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
The Author's Foreword  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ah, an utterly pointless foreword. Now. where to begin.  
  
This story has been brewing in my mind for quite some time. Well, not the whole story but I was thinking of several different plot points. Each could have been crafted into a story by themselves but I decided to lump them all together and churn out this piece you now see before you.  
  
My greatest wish was to create a piece of fiction where Ryouji Kaji was more than a bit-player. Most of the other fics treat him sparingly. Sometimes he's the foil for a Misato-centric fic, there to provide Misato with an emotional plot device. Sometimes, he's the incidental spy, there to dish out loads of information to the protagonists. Sometimes, he's the carefree playboy, there to bring levity to an otherwise angsty story. And sometimes, he's a villain! Alright, maybe that happens once in a blue moon.  
  
To my knowledge, there are very few fics where Kaji is a major character. I wanted to fill that gap. Kaji is such an interesting character, and it is incredibly interesting to think of what Ryouji Kaji would do in several situations. Especially when Misato isn't around. Don't you agree?  
  
This piece of fiction will involve several pairings. Some will be treated 'off-screen' and given an occasional 'cameo'. I can't give every single couple a major spot. it would make this piece far too long and boring. While most of the pairings have been given the fanfiction treatment, I hope that my version will be as well done, if not better than the other authors'.  
  
The most 'controversial' plot device in my fic is the Angels attempting to assault targets around the world. To my knowledge, this hasn't been done before, and I believe that these international situations would allow me to place the characters in 'never-seen-before' circumstances. I believe that it is going quite well too.  
  
I have come under increasingly heavy criticism because of this. I assure you that I have actually bothered to think about a plot before I put pen to paper. or fingers to keyboard. I do know about the Adam. I do know about the Angels relation to Adam. And I have crafted a plot that does make some sense and I while I do appreciate people telling me about my supposed 'oversight', I also do appreciate those who read my story for what it is, and not judging the plot too quickly.  
  
However, I only have a passing knowledge in the European continent, especially the continent in the Eva timeline. I am trying my best to rectify that, but I hope you readers will understand that I do make some errors when penning my setting. I apologize greatly, and I seriously hope that you will enjoy the story in spite of that.  
  
It is really heartening to see that many of you actually enjoy the effort that I put in. The words of encouragement that you give me do help. My pre- readers, Lynx and Daniel Serafimov, have helped me tremendously. I am sure many of you would be in stitches if you actually got to see my drafts. Yes, that is how horrible a non pre-read chapter is. The story is not just my work, but theirs too.  
  
Again, I thank you all for bothering to read my work. And no, this 500-word rant is in no way related to my writer's block. Stop looking at me like that. Please? 


	3. Prologue

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Ver 2.0  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GANIAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
And so it begins. Evangelion: International (Prologue)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Earth shook. A pause. Another tremor. Silence. And another. A toddler's wail pierced the air. A young lady lifted him out of his crib and rocked him gently, trying to persuade him to resume his afternoon nap. The ground moved yet again. If it were not for his mother's constant attention, his tears would have flowed anew. Suddenly, the hamlet's door swung open to reveal a rugged farmer standing in the doorway. His normally calm demeanor now replaced by bewilderment. He beckoned for his wife to join him outside and she reluctantly agreed. Cradling their child, she walked into the sunlight and gazed at the surroundings. She quickly realized the cause of her husband's confusion, and she also realized that she was as stunned as he.  
  
Their farm was unchanged. The green fields promised a bumper crop for the year. However, there was something happened beyond the horizon. Several plumes of thick smoke swayed with the breeze. Each plume closer than the last. A feeling of dread washed over her though she never realized why she felt so. Instinctively, she drew closer to her spouse and felt his strong arm drape across her shoulders. Then, they heard something above them. It was a whistling sound, slowly growing in intensity and shrillness. The couple looked at the sky, trying to see the origin of the noise.  
  
Their child howled. She hushed him. The whistling ended. A thunderclap echoed. A blinding flash lit the sky. Searing heat engulfed the farm, the hamlet and the family. Flesh and bone turned to ash. Ash turned to dust. Dust was vaporized.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Command Center was in frenzy. No one noticed the Commander striding into the room. Slightly annoyed, he looked around. He leaned sideways and called for his aide, 'Fetch the Lieutenant Commander.'  
  
The Commander decided to study the massive tactical screens that covered the walls of the Command Center. 'We have a problem sir', someone whispered beside him.  
  
'How many times did I tell you not to sneak up on me?'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander grinned, 'Too many sir.'  
  
The Commander sighed, 'Remind me to try to get you sacked after this is over.'  
  
'Yes sir!' The Lieutenant Commander announced. He quickly took on a more serious tone, 'Sir we have a situation.'  
  
'I heard you the first time. I need to know what you know.'  
  
'Over here,' he motioned towards the large monitor on the wall, 'is the only picture our satellites managed to capture before they were destroyed.'  
  
The Commander studied the fuzzy image with great interest. 'All our satellites? I find it difficult to believe that this. orange blob has such sheer destructive power.'  
  
'All our satellites in the vicinity were rendered inoperable simultaneously. We are currently attempting to move our other satellites into range but this will take time. Time we do not really have.' The Lieutenant Commander pressed a button on the panel and a map of the country appeared on the tactical screen. He picked up a pointer and drew his Commander's attention to several red dots on the map. 'Shortly after this events, there have been several reports of explosions in these areas. There were minimal casualties but I do not think that good fortune will last.'  
  
'Commander!' A voice rose out of the din, 'Satellites are in position.'  
  
The Commander nodded. He tapped a button on his desk. A much clearer image of the threat appeared on the screen. He watched the orange object as it floated in space. 'Is it just me or does it seem slightly smaller?'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander leaned over and squinted. 'Amazing, I think you're right sir.'  
  
'I should be, I am the Commander after all.'  
  
As they both watched, a small piece began to detach itself from the large body. 'What the hell?' The Lieutenant Commander exclaimed.  
  
They both watched in stunned silence as the piece slowly pulled away from the main body. It began a lazy descent into the Earth's upper atmosphere. Then, it plunged downwards.  
  
'IMPACT!'  
  
The Commander shot out of his chair. 'On screen!'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander pressed several buttons and the map dominated the room once again. A dot began to blink. The Lieutenant Commander gasped as he finally realized what was happening. 'This is where the impact occurred. Sir, are you thinking that.'  
  
The Commander grimaced as he too reached that conclusion. He traced the perfectly straight line that the dots made. 'Extrapolate this line. I think we are all in for a rude shock.'  
  
A red line appeared on the map. It cut through the first dot then the second then the third. There was an unnatural silence in the room as the line passed through the last dot and sliced a metropolis into two neat halves. A collective groan erupted. The Commander turned to his Lieutenant, 'It seems that our country needs us once again. We need to counter this threat. What is our best space-range weapon?'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander paused for a while and then answered, 'That would be the long-range particle cannon. But we need a couple of hours before we can prep and then fire it.'  
  
The Commander looked at his console and quickly calculated the amount of time they had left. He was not too happy with the result. 'You have one hour. I suggest you make haste.'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander saluted and turned around prepared to dash out of the door. Without warning, the Commander grabbed his Lieutenant's arm and whispered, 'Prepare the N-2 ICBMs too. We may need it.'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander's eyes widened in shock but he quickly regained his composure. With a curt nod, he turned and ran out of the room. The Commander sighed heavily and sat down. He closed his eyes and resumed his brooding.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The longest hour of his life passed. The map and the ever-increasing number of red dots on it dominated his attention. He was right; the impacts were getting closer to the city with each new explosion. He hated being right. He glanced at the map and then at his watch. They had 10 minutes to prevent massive destruction. However, the Commander realized long ago that time was not the problem. It frustrated him that he could not see any way to salvage anything out of the impending catastrophe, much less emerge triumphant.  
  
The Commander sighed again and glanced towards his Lieutenant who was busy giving instructions to the gunnery team. He glanced back at the satellite live feed. If he were correct, the next impact would occur in the suburbs of the city, something that he could not allow. A couple more button punches resulted in a massive timer materializing onto the screen. 4 minutes and counting.  
  
3 minutes.  
  
2 minutes.  
  
1 minutes 30 seconds.  
  
The Lieutenant Commander jogged towards the Commander's seat. 'We are ready sir. The particle cannon is charged and ready to fire. As per your orders, we will unload all the stored energy in one blast. Afterwards, the cannon will require 5 minutes to recharge.'  
  
'How about our backup plan?'  
  
The Lieutenant nodded somberly, '5 missiles are ready to launch. That should deliver enough firepower to destroy the continent several times over.'  
  
1 minute.  
  
'Fire upon my order.'  
  
'Yes sir.'  
  
40 seconds.  
  
The Commander's brow furrowed as he concentrated upon the image. '30 seconds and counting.' a mechanical voice announced. Not that anyone actually needed to be reminded.  
  
'20 seconds.'  
  
No one moved.  
  
'10 seconds.'  
  
No one breathed.  
  
'9. 8. 7. 6. 5.'  
  
The Commander cleared his throat.  
  
'4. 3. 2. 1. 0'  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Stunned silence replaced agonizing quiet. The Commander was a little more than shocked. His hunches were almost never wrong, especially when they were this important. 'Do we fire the cannon now?' The Lieutenant Commander hazarded.  
  
'COMMANDER!' A panicked voice pierced the uneasy silence.  
  
The Commander's gut turned. Something was going wrong. 'Report!'  
  
'The object! Its moving!'  
  
The Commander stared at the screen. Sure enough, the whole orange shape was moving. towards the Earth. The Lieutenant Commander cursed loudly, 'This cannot be happening, mere pieces of that damn thing burnt acres of land. If the whole thing lands on the city. it will be worse than Armageddon. Commander permission to fire the cannon'  
  
The object entered the upper atmosphere of the Earth and began picking up speed. 'Permission granted, hurry up and blow that thing out of the sky', his voiced dropped to a whisper. 'Or our children may not have a sky to look at.'  
  
The Lieutenant Commander pressed a button. 'Gunnery Commander? This is the Lieutenant Commander. Fire the cannon, targeting will begin feeding you the coordinates.'  
  
The voice on the intercom grunted an affirmative. Almost immediately, a loud blast erupted from the bowels of the Headquarters. The Commander stared at the screen, watching the huge object begging to glow red as it passed through the atmosphere. Suddenly, a huge scarlet beam crashed into its side. However, nothing happened. Everyone stared at the screen, shocked speechless. 'Damage?' the Lieutenant Commander croaked.  
  
'Negative sir, the target has been knocked slightly off course but is beginning to readjust.'  
  
'Commander!' another voice called out.  
  
The Commander did not even bother to find out where that originated from, still attempting to recover from the shock and still trying to figure out how the object survived such raw destructive power. 'Yes?'  
  
'20 seconds to impact,' the voice sounded very worried.  
  
'Damn.' The Commander smacked his hand onto his console. 'Gunnery, fire the cannon again.'  
  
'But sir, if we do that the cannon will overheat. We need a couple more minutes'  
  
'Damn the cannon!' The Commander yelled, 'In a couple more minutes, there will not be a cannon left!'  
  
Another blast. Another crimson beam. Another direct hit. The object continued its descent, rapidly picking up speed in the process. 'Damn it!' The Commander cursed at the screen. 'How much time?'  
  
'Less than 10 sir!'  
  
He faced his Lieutenant. 'Punch in the codes.'  
  
The Lieutenant's somber face turned ashen as he began to key in a string of numbers on his data pad. After what seemed like an eternity, he passed the pad over to his Commander. 'Your turn sir.'  
  
Another set of codes. A 5 second warning. The Commander glanced at his Lieutenant and then faced the screen. 'God help us all,' he whispered as he pressed the large red button.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'We, the United Nations, are deeply saddened by this catastrophe. We feel for the pain of the people and the country and we will give as much aid as possible, be it in the form of personnel or goods. And we call upon.'  
  
'Shinji?'  
  
'Do not fear, for the United Nations.'  
  
'Shinji!'  
  
'I have no further comments at this time. We will.'  
  
'SHINJI!'  
  
A pillow flew towards the young boy. He yelped as he attempted to swat the pillow away. Sadly, he failed and caught it in the face. A fiery young woman stomped over to the couch and glared at the youth. 'Shinji you idiot! I called you a dozen times and you ignored me! Me! The Great Asuka Langley Sohryu! I'll teach you to ignore me again!' With that, she picked up another pillow and stared threateningly at Shinji.  
  
Shinji cringed. Asuka, being Asuka, was a fearsome force when angry. 'Sorry Asuka. I didn't hear you. I'm sorry!'  
  
'You didn't hear me? I busted my lungs out! Don't tell me your stupid and deaf too!'  
  
'I wasn't paying attention.'  
  
Asuka paused in shock, 'You weren't paying attention? What is more important than me? The most beautiful girl in your life! Well. the only girl in your life but that's besides the point.'  
  
Shinji pointed towards the television. 'That.'  
  
Surprised, she turned around. 'Television is just a load of crap. Who needs that when you can bask in my radiance all day?' Her eyes widened as she realized what was being shown, 'Isn't that the Secretary-General? What is he. oh my God.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Secretary-General of the United Nations shivered under the glare of the cameras. He glanced at the rows of reporters and officials that were there to witness his comments on the disaster. He cleared his throat, 'Ladies and Gentlemen. We all know what happened a day prior and it would do little for me to restate the horrendous destruction that occurred. It is needless to say that we, the United Nations, are deeply saddened by this catastrophe. We feel for the pain of the people and the country and we will give as much aid as possible, be it in the form of personnel or goods. And we call upon each and every citizen of the world to give as much as possible. To the people of Europe and the citizens of England, do not fear for the United Nations will work with the European Union to help you as much as possible as fast as possible. We will get through this together. Thank you.'  
  
The chamber shuddered as the journalists rushed forward, each demanding answers. The speaker looked at the wave of humanity and decided to give some parting words. 'I have no further comments at this time. We will give you a more complete report later. Good day.'  
  
With that, the James Brent, the Secretary-General of the United Nations and one of the most powerful men in the world strode off the stage and towards his office, where a far more important conversation will take place.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Within the depths of the new United Nations Headquarters in New York laid the office of the Secretary-General. Ornate oak doors hid an ivory white room. Along the spotless walls were portraits of those who had the honor of working in that office. Now, inside this famous room, stand two men. Both powerful. Both ambitious.  
  
'You think offering aid is enough Mr. Secretary-General?' the politician questioned.  
  
'I understand that the Union may not be too happy with it but that is all that the Security Council has agreed upon at this point of time.'  
  
Fabian Kohl, the Chairman of the European Union growled angrily. He stood up walked over to the Secretary-General's desk and placed his palms firmly upon it. He glared into the other man's eyes and began to speak in an eerily dangerous tone, 'Do not give me that crap. You know as well as I the world is now in a state of panic because of this. The economy is teetering on the edge. World peace is at stake. Now imagine if a riot starts in England, what happens then? Mere food and money, pitiful amounts at that, will not do anything now.'  
  
James Brent was unfazed. 'All right, I see your point. I agree to consult the Security Council and ask them to send peacekeepers in the next emergency meeting.'  
  
'Peacekeepers?' The chairman was amazed at the sheer ridiculousness of that notion. 'What the hell can peacekeepers do? Half of England is GONE. The people of Leeds and Liverpool are swimming with the fishes! London barely survived the Impact! People are beginning to worry that this is a precursor to the Third Impact and I admit that I am one of them!'  
  
'Now, now Mr. Chairman. I assure you that I understand..'  
  
'Bullshit!' The chairman spat. 'If I have to put my money on anything, I will say that whatever smashed into English soil was not the huge meteor that your people are babbling about but rather an Angel. Do not act so surprised Mr. Secretary-General. Project-E may be hidden from the public but the Council of the European Union has its ways to dredge out your dealings. The Union has already agreed that we will see the fruits of the project in London in 2 weeks time or the Union will withdraw from the UN, using military might if need be. Do not cross us. I am merely a representative but soon the UN will have all the countries of Europe walking out. If war does start, the blood will be on YOUR hands and I am afraid that I will not be able to hide that secret.'  
  
The Secretary-General could only glare at the man's audacity.  
  
'Do not worry. Project-E will remain a secret. Whatever arrives will be a part of the.' the chairman had a sinister grin on his face, 'peacekeeping force. I trust that you will persuade the Security Council come to the correct solution to our problem Mr. Secretary-General.'  
  
With that, the chairman of the European Union picked up his bag and left the office. After the door closed, the Secretary-General swore loudly. He picked up his phone and dialed. The other side picked up the line. The Secretary-General snarled, 'You screwed up big time. Now here is what you have to do. Refuse and your funding will be cut. Attempt to re-interpret this order and you will be shot. All 12 of you.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gendo Ikari faced the monoliths yet again. He tired of the constant meetings he had with SEELE but this one was different. Something unexpected had happened and to him unexpected never meant anything good.  
  
SEELE 01 began, 'Ikari. You did not predict this.'  
  
Gendo smirked, 'You didn't either.'  
  
'The current situation is difficult. We have been put into a compromised position. Therefore we need to work to resolve this issue as quickly as possible. The Instrumentality of man must not be delayed'  
  
'I still do not see my part in this.'  
  
'Be quiet!' SEELE 04 snapped, 'Your organization's part will become clear soon.'  
  
'Thank you.' SEELE 01 continued, 'You know that NERV is an arm of the United Nations and you know that the United Nations has promised to do its best to help. Therefore you know what to do.'  
  
Gendo received this news with growing dread. His plans will were in danger of being disrupted. He decided to act coy for the time being, 'No I do not.'  
  
SEELE 08 chimed in, 'How did we decide to let this simpleton run the project? We must search for a replacement immediately.'  
  
'Don't be hasty.' SEELE 01 cautioned, 'I am sure that the great Gendo Ikari merely needs more information. Ikari, prepare to receive your orders and carry them out at once.'  
  
An aide appeared beside Gendo and passed him a small yellow dossier. He opened it and began to read the contents. Halfway through, he dropped the folder on the floor and looked up at what should have been SEELE 01. 'I cannot run this organization without these people.'  
  
SEELE 01 laughed, 'You think so little of your people? One of your Evangelions annihilated the first few Angels and we now leave you with two. In fact, I believe we have been overly generous.'  
  
Gendo seethed. Damn that son of his for being so good. He thought quickly and decided to seek a compromise. His plans would still be affected but not by much. After a couple more seconds he chose what changed he needed done. 'Very well. I agree to perform this. operation. However, I will make several changed to the plan.'  
  
SEELE 01 sounded surprised, 'I do not think we ever decided to let you have any say in our plans.'  
  
'I am the Supreme NERV Commander. My position alone gives me all the say I need. If you agree to my alterations, then I will accept your plan.'  
  
'Go on.'  
  
'Instead of the First Child, I will send the Second.'  
  
'Your best for your worst? I thought you feared for the safety of Tokyo-3.' SEELE 01 asked.  
  
'I have my reasons.'  
  
'Whatever. Request granted now go and.'  
  
'I have another.' Gendo interrupted.  
  
'You are becoming more bold Ikari. We do not enjoy working with bold people.'  
  
Gendo ignored the threat, 'The director of tactical operations is essential to the operation of NERV. In her stead, I want to send Ryouji Kaji.'  
  
'But.' SEELE 11 began.  
  
'You are walking on thin ice Ikari.' SEELE 01 cut in.  
  
'You barely know these people. You have no right to dictate how I run my operation. These changed are made with the interests of NERV in mind.'  
  
SEELE 01 warned,' We are running out of patience with you, Ikari. Consider you request approved for now. Now go before we change our minds.'  
  
Gendo Ikari smiled triumphantly as he left the dark room.  
  
'You are right. He has other plans'  
  
'Quite the schemer.'  
  
'He must be monitored.'  
  
'We need to insert a spy.'  
  
'Agreed.'  
  
With that, one by one the black monoliths faded away, ending yet another SEELE meeting.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gendo Ikari sat at his desk. Fingers interlocked. Chin resting on his hands. Brooding. Scheming. Trying to drag himself out of the hole that that damned SEELE council dug for him. His second-in-command placed a stack of papers on his desk. 'These are the profiles for the NERV operatives that will be sent to England.' Another dossier appeared. 'This is their mission parameters. I assume you would wish to give this to the European director of operations.'  
  
'He doesn't know about his new post yet.'  
  
'I am betting that that will change soon.'  
  
Someone rapped on the door.  
  
'You know me to well Fuyutsuki.'  
  
'Enter.' The vice-commander called out.  
  
A ponytailed man entered the room. He was tired, haggard and had apparently forgotten to shave for several days. 'Agent Ryouji Kaji reporting for duty Commander.' He threw a casual salute at the two men before him.  
  
'Agent Kaji. Please come forward.' Fuyutsuki pointed at a spot in front of the Commander's desk.  
  
Kaji complied. 'Why have I been asked to come here? I am merely an Agent,' he questioned as he walked forward. 'I am sure you have much better things and more important people to care about.'  
  
'Nonsense.' Gendo replied, pleased that Kaji seemed taken aback. 'You and your next mission are the most important things on my agenda right now. It seems that your talents have not escaped unnoticed.'  
  
Gendo nodded towards his aide. Fuyutsuki presented Kaji with several documents. The Commander continued, 'You have been chosen to head the as yet unformed European branch of NERV. In your hands are the details of what you are to do, what you need to do and what you are expected to do. In addition to that, you will be provided with full details of all NERV personnel that will join you in this mission.'  
  
Kaji was dumbfounded. How in the world did he, of all people, get chosen to lead NERV's new branch? He stammered as he attempted to persuade the Commander to reconsider this appointment, 'But. but. I am sure there are more qualified people available. Misato. err. Major Katsuragi is umpteen times more experienced than I am.'  
  
'I agree. That is why she must remain as head of tactical operations. You are the most suitable person to hold this job at the moment. Furthermore, your lack of a major appointment has made it less difficult for me to reassign you.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'No buts Agent, or should I say Director, Kaji. You will leave for England the following day. Your contact with the European Union Defense Force is a General Holmes who currently commands the London Military Division. Remember Director.'  
  
Kaji took a while to realize that Gendo Ikari was referring to him. 'Err. yes Commander?'  
  
'While you report to him, I, the Supreme Commander of NERV, am your immediate superior. You will report to me. I assume that is clear.'  
  
Kaji nodded.  
  
'Remember, this appointment will remain secret for the time being. Do not tell anyone until the bulk of the operatives leave Tokyo-3. You are now officially the Director of European Operations. See to it that I will never regret this choice.'  
  
Kaji shuddered. He hated Gendo's piercing stare. It was as if the Commander could read his every thought. He grabbed his folder, saluted and left the room, being very careful not to seem that he was in a hurry to leave.  
  
Fuyutsuki watched as the newly minted director leave the room. 'Are you sure he is the one?'  
  
Gendo considered this for a while. He let his hands rest on his desk as he glanced at the ceiling. 'Yes Fuyutsuki. Now more so than ever.'  
  
With that the vice-commander left as Gendo Ikari returned to his never- ending rumination.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evangelion: International will continue in the next installment.  
  
Chapter 1: Departure Tokyo  
  
Author's Notes: Phew. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Apologies to those who live in England. Especially those who stay in Leeds and Liverpool. I wanted to smash the island into half and well.. Leeds and Liverpool were in the middle, not my fault honest! Anyway, please send your C&C to red_aurum@yahoo.com. Try not to flame my ass off, my ego is kind of fragile.  
  
Many thanks to my pre-readers, Lynx, Dark_Star and Hyperbole. Your help has been invaluable to me! You deserve much more praise than I can give. If anyone else wishes to help me pre-read the story, drop a mail at red_aurum@yahoo.com and I will hook you up with my drafts.  
  
PS: I would really enjoy having more pre-readers. So if you think this Prologue is good, please join my pre-reading team! 


	4. Departure Tokyo

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GANIAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 1: Departure Tokyo  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was midnight. The office was nearly empty. A skeleton crew, the night shift, was manning the terminals, ever vigilant. However, there was an exception. One man was slumped over his desk, exhausted after a whole day of mind-numbing administrative work. He detested the new responsibility placed on his shoulders. He abhorred the feeling that other people depended on him. He loathed Gendo Ikari for forcing to live through this hell. Most of all, he hated himself and his constant attempts to shirk from any duties that required responsibility. Groaning, he picked his head off the table and began the painstaking process of personnel reallocation. 'Finally figured out why she hates paperwork so much,' he murmured to himself.  
  
'Speaking about me behind my back again?' The sultry voice was decidedly female, and Kaji quickly figured out whom it belonged to.  
  
He spun around. The well-known usual roguish grin plastered his face. 'Aren't you supposed to be at your apartment? Asuka will probably have sliced Shinji into pieces by now.'  
  
The purple-haired woman smiled and sat on his desk. 'They do not need me around that much anymore. Their relationship has.' she paused, searching for an appropriate word 'changed since they went through the synchronization. Asuka doesn't try to beat Shinji into the floor everyday now. Don't look at me like that. It's an improvement! Really!'  
  
'Well, if you say so.' Kaji turned back to his work. 'You still have not answered my question. Why are you still here?'  
  
She lowered her voice, 'The Vice-commander told me about your new appointment. 'She lowered her eyes. 'I was worried about you.'  
  
'The Commander said that this was a secret.' Kaji said as he worked on his computer.  
  
'Well, Fuyutuski said that since I am the Director of Tactical Operations and as a result, a high ranking member of NERV, my assistance would be invaluable to you. So here I am'  
  
'That was mighty kind of him, sending you to me in the middle of the night and all.'  
  
Misato saw red. 'Kaji! I am here not because I was ordered too. I really do care.' She felt her voice waver. 'We have known each other for so long. You always detested responsibility; you never liked commitment. I want you to help you as much as possible.' Kaji never liked tying himself down, even when it came to love. Misato sniffled.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'We are friends aren't we?'  
  
'Friends?'  
  
'Yeah.' She said softly, 'friends.'  
  
'I can do this by myself.' Kaji faced Misato. 'Go home. You should be with the kids.'  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Yeah. Don't worry.' He grinned. 'I'll call you if I need you.'  
  
Misato cracked a small smile. 'Don't work too late.'  
  
Kaji watched her walk away. She stopped at the door and looked back. Were those tears in her eyes? He could not tell. She gave him a quick wink and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. His longing gaze was fixed on the door for some time before he returned to his mind-numbing work.  
  
That day a pony tailed man accompanied NERV's night shift.. and the next day's morning shift.  
  
If a certain fiery girl were awake or if a certain timid boy were not busy dreaming, someone would have seen a woman drinking till the morning, attempting to catch some sleep between sobs and booze.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The sun began to dip below the horizon. Several figures stood on the helipad, watching their shadows lengthen as the lone helicopter began its pre-flight check. Misato was one of the few people invited to attend the formal sending off. Kaji was dressed in his uniform, which was starched and ironed. The sight shocked her to no end. It was the first time in her memory that she saw him clean-shaven. As the small ceremony wound down to its closure, she found herself thinking a million thoughts. Did Kaji really deserve this? Why him? Why did he bother with his appearance? Why the hell is Gendo thinking? What will I do now? Why do I even care?  
  
The ceremony ended quickly. The helicopter was ready to leave. Her hair began swaying in the swift breeze created by the whirling rotors. Kaji saluted Gendo Ikari and began to walk towards the aircraft. Suddenly, he changed direction and soon found himself face to face with Misato. He ran his hand through her hair and gazed into her eyes. 'Don't worry,' he said softly.  
  
'I won't,' her words were laced with emotion.  
  
Once again, he tossed his trademark grin at her and quickly bolted towards the helicopter. After a short while, the crowd witnessed the black aircraft travel towards the ocean, brining its passenger to the European Navy battle group anchored in the seas off Tokyo-3. Misato sighed yet again as she got ready to leave. As she walked away, she noticed a blond scientist walking beside her.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi grinned at Misato, 'He still has it, doesn't he?'  
  
Misato could only manage a small smile.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dawn arrived. Or what a penguin would consider dawn. Pen-pen waddled towards the kitchen. He looked around; apparently no one was awake though it did not really matter to him. He reached the fridge and yanked it open. Poking his head inside the fridge, he stretched out, his flipper coming agonizingly close to the last can of Yebisu that hid in the corner. Redoubling his efforts, the penguin lunged into the fridge. He made contact and cheered. Then the fridge door slammed shut, trapping him into the cold, frigid darkness. He moaned softly as he realized the dire situation he was in. Thinking for a while, he shrugged and cracked the can of Yebisu open. It wouldn't be that bad, he had beer after all.  
  
Shinji closed the fridge door and began cooking. It was almost time for them to leave for school and Asuka would murder him if she found out that her breakfast was not prepared yet. He whipped up a quick ham omelet and a mug of hot coffee. Setting it down on the dinner table, he began working on his own breakfast. He wondered why his guardian left so early in the morning. Probably some business for his tyrant of a father, he mused.  
  
A loud yawn broke the morning silence. Shinji turned around and watched Asuka storming out of the bath. 'Morning Asuka.'  
  
'Huh? Oh hi stupid.' Asuka murmured. She sat herself on the dinner table and began prodding her breakfast with a fork. 'Is it just me or is my portion a bit small today?'  
  
'I don't think so.' The boy said as he fumbled around with the toaster. He yelped as the bread sprung out and landed on his head. 'Sorry! Sorry!'  
  
The redhead sighed, 'You must apologize for everything don't you?' She took quick swig of coffee, 'Even the toaster has to listen to your voice now.'  
  
Shinji gulped 'Sorry Asuka. Oops shouldn't have said sorry. Sorry! Ack! Sor.'  
  
Asuka glowered at the boy. She began to wave her fork menacingly at him, 'You make another squeak and I will perforate you. Got that Third Child?'  
  
Shinji paled and nodded timidly. He grabbed the toast that was performing a balancing act on his head and promptly stuffed it in his mouth. Asuka could only grimace at the sight.  
  
The two pilots continued their meal in silence. Suddenly, Shinji noticed something. 'Asuka?'  
  
'What did I tell you a couple of second ago?' Asuka glared at Shinji.  
  
'Sorry Asuka but is the fridge moving?'  
  
Asuka stared at Shinji, contemplating whether the boy had finally snapped. 'Why in the world would the frid.' The white box jumped.  
  
'What the hell? From Angels to ghosts. I hate my life.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The whole class stared at the two roommates. Half of them were shocked, the other half were trying hard not to dissolve into laughter. Their source of entertainment? The young boy and girl who were attempting to explain why they were late to the teacher. Their story was totally believable, except for the part about finding their pet penguin in the fridge with a can of beer frozen on its beak. Kensuke had his camcorder out, taping the events with great interest. Touji was doubling over in laughter. He quickly stopped after he noticed Hikari glaring at him. Rei was watching the clouds go by.  
  
Even the teacher himself was quite amused. 'So, you were saying that your pet penguin was drunk?'  
  
Shinji nodded, 'Yeah. I think. Never did really understand what he was talking about.'  
  
Asuka continued, 'We had to thaw his beak and so idiot here decided to use boiling water.'  
  
'Hey, you wanted to put him in the oven!' Shinji retorted.  
  
'And you wanted to boil him alive!'  
  
'You ended up pouring the water over him!'  
  
'It was still your stupid idea!' Asuka fumed, glaring daggers at the boy next to her.  
  
Shinji paused. He knew that look. The look of murder.  
  
The teacher rolled his eyes. 'Stop this at once! Whatever the case, you two are late for class and that demands punishment. Both of you will receive extra homework for today. Now go back to your seats. Enough time has been wasted.'  
  
Both children groaned. Asuka scowled at Shinji as they walked to their respective seats. She had already decided that he would end up doing her work. She only had to choose how she was going to force it down his throat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was recess. Shinji was half-asleep on his desk. Sometimes, the teacher was incredibly boring. As he drifted in and out of unconsciousness, he was vaguely aware of someone approaching his person. A hard smack confirmed that. He bolted upright and whirled around, only to be greeted by Touji's grinning mug. Shinji covered his eyes with him hand, 'What do you want now?'  
  
'The Red Devil is on fire today! What did you do to her?'  
  
'Nothing.' Shinji thought for a while, 'I think.'  
  
The jock grinned and motioned for the other stooge to come over. 'Hey Kensuke, I think Shinji needs some help remembering.'  
  
The bespectacled youth bounded over, recorder in hand. 'Hi Touji. Hi Shinji. The Devil is really pissed at you. You peeked at her in the bath again?'  
  
Shinji shook his head vehemently, 'I did not!'  
  
The jock smiled knowingly, 'Say how is that penguin of Misato's?'  
  
'How is Misato?' Kensuke chimed in, his voice wistful.  
  
The other two boys glared at him. Kensuke shrugged, 'Can't blame a man for trying right?'  
  
Touji chuckled, 'Back to your pornography. Misato is way too good for you. Besides I hear she has a boyfriend.'  
  
Kensuke was mortified. 'Who? Who?' He grabbed the jock's shirt and shook him.  
  
Touji looked pointedly at Shinji, 'Ask the Evangelion pilot. I am sure he knows what I am talking about.'  
  
Shinji groaned as Kensuke turned his pleading eyes towards him, 'Seriously Kensuke, I think Misato is way out of your league.'  
  
The desperate boy's wail resounded throughout the halls. Touji quickly clamped his hand over Kensuke's mouth, 'Shut up! You want the Devil to come?' He took a quick look around and cursed, 'There see? She's walking over. Remind me to give you one hell of a beating if we get out of this alive.'  
  
Asuka, grinning evilly, approached the three boys with Hikari on tow. 'What do we have here?' She mocked, 'Stooge, Stooge and the biggest Idiot in Tokyo-3. I need to talk with you privately, Third Child.'  
  
Touji leapt to his friend's defense. 'No way Devilgirl. Whatever you can say to Shinji, you can say to us!'  
  
'How touching, one for all and all for one, huh? Hikari, care to explain to this brainless jock what does the phrase a private conversation mean?' Asuka paused. 'Hikari? Hikari?' She turned around and realized that her best friend was no longer behind her.  
  
'Hikari?' Asuka scanned the classroom for the girl. Finally, she caught the class representative at the doorway, doing an extremely poor job of trying to remain unnoticed. Was she blushing? Asuka found that rather hard to believe but she wasn't one to mistrust her eyes.  
  
Asuka sighed. 'This is getting me nowhere. Come on Shinji, let's go somewhere and talk.'  
  
Shinji yelped as Asuka grabbed his arm and began to yank him out of the room. He looked back at his friends, eyes pleading. Touji looked at Shinji, then at the doorway. He grinned apologetically and walked out, a silly smile on his face. Kensuke grabbed his camcorder and followed the jock, determined to capture something on tape. Shinji sighed heavily as he gave up and allowed himself to get dragged away.  
  
A blue-haired girl looked on. After ascertaining that nothing else of interest would happen, she returned to her study of the blue sky. Then, her cell phone rang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji climbed off the helicopter, valiantly trying to prevent himself from collapsing onto the deck. A combination of airsickness and now seasickness threatened his upright position. He slowly walked away from the aircraft and towards what he thought was the welcoming committee. A man stepped towards Kaji and saluted. The man wore a spotless white uniform, a plethora of badges on his chest and an intricate rank on his shoulder. His brown hair was just beginning to gray, giving him an extremely dignified air. He projected a youthful exuberance while maintaining a commanding presence. Kaji returned the salute, 'Good evening, how may I address you sir?'  
  
'No, Director. It is I who should call you sir.' The man chuckled, stretching his hand out. 'I am Admiral Vladimir Pietro, Commander of the Union's Battle Group Delta.'  
  
Kaji grasped the hand and shook it firmly, 'I have heard of you Admiral. Your exploits after the Second Impact were legendary.' He silently thanked Misato for her timely reminder to do research on everyone involved in the operation.  
  
'I am honored. Please, call me Vladimir.'  
  
'Then call me Kaji.'  
  
The admiral smiled. He led Kaji to the edge of the deck and motioned at the ships in the distance. 'I am sure that you know of this, but I have to introduce you to the ships in the Battle Group. Standard procedure.'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Vladimir began to give Kaji a rather lengthy introduction to the Group. Each ship was covered in agonizing detail. Kaji tried extremely hard not to seem bored but he was pretty sure he was not successful. 'You command a great fleet Vladimir.'  
  
'You command it.'  
  
Kaji blinked. 'What do you mean?'  
  
'You don't know?' The admiral sounded surprised. 'While the fleet does report to me, I report to you. Therefore, it is you who truly commands the fleet.'  
  
Kaji was stunned. His many briefings stated that it was he who reported to the military commanders, not the other way around. Could he have made an error? No, he had gone over the dossiers dozens of times. They contained incorrect information, and that meant only one thing. Gendo was up to his old tricks again and Kaji was once again a pawn. Kaji hated the old man, and swore to himself that this time, the game will be played a little differently. He will play Ikari's game, he thought darkly, but not the way that Ikari would expect. But first, he had to find out everything that Ikari never bothered to tell him. He turned to the admiral, 'It seems that I have some catching up to do. Can we talk privately?'  
  
'Of course, we can speak in my quarters. Come this way.' Vladimir led Kaji towards the elevator.  
  
************************************************************************ Gendo Ikari was once again at his desk, considering how best to implement the next phase of his plans. 'Professor, have you sent out the order?'  
  
'Yes.' Fuyutsuki replied, 'They were given six hours to comply.'  
  
'Excellent. All is going according to plan.'  
  
'Do you think that Kaji has found out?'  
  
Ikari smirked, 'Of course he has. He is probably cursing me at this very moment,'  
  
'He is not a stupid man.' His aide cautioned. 'He will try his best to outwit you.'  
  
'What can he do? He doesn't even know what my plans are. He will remain my pawn for a long time. As will the others.'  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded, not completely convinced that the Commander could pull it off. However, if anyone could do it, Gendo Ikari would be the one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Your room is very,' Kaji looked around, 'sparse. I was under the impression that an admiral deserved better lodging.'  
  
Vladimir chuckled, 'Deserve, yes. Need, no. I don't enjoy such luxury, especially when I have a mission to perform.'  
  
Admiral Vladimir Pietro's room was large. However, it was almost empty. A neat bed lay in one corner, next to a steel cabinet. In the middle of the room sat a black oval table accompanied by several chairs. A small toilet was hidden in the corner, Kaji could not really figure out what was inside, but he was sure that it was equipped as sparsely as the admiral's room. Kaji was beginning to see that the admiral's reputation was well earned.  
  
'Come, sit down. I will attempt to answer any question to the best of my abilities.'  
  
They sat around the table, the admiral allowing Kaji to sit first. Kaji decided to cut straight to the point, 'I need to know everything that I am entitled to know. My information on the situation is pretty limited.'  
  
Vladimir nodded, 'It is understandable. The Union tried to keep this operation as low-key as possible without labeling it classified. Somehow doing that raises more questions.'  
  
'I can probably figure out why.'  
  
'Right, now let me tell you what we are supposed to know.' The admiral sat back and collected his thoughts. 'Everyone knows what happened that day. Or at least they think they do. A large space-borne object plummeted from orbit and smashed into England. After that cataclysmic impact, England sliced in half. A large lake now separates the two halves. As everyone would expect, the economy collapsed, people panicked and tension skyrocketed. The United Kingdom, or what was left of it, was being torn apart. Taking advantage of the turmoil, the Irish and the Welsh voiced their wishes to secede, stating that they believed that the UK was nearing its end. Which it was.'  
  
Kaji listened carefully. Nothing was new; he had heard all of this before. Vladimir continued, 'Not surprisingly, the British government was aghast. Tensions ran high and the European Union decided to step in. The United Nations agreed to help the Union and augment the already formidable Union military presence with International aid, such as you and your operatives. The Union has publicly stated that it will end the International support after the crisis has been resolved.'  
  
It did seem very strange to Kaji when he first received his orders but the dossiers that Gendo Ikari gave him stated that all NERV operatives would be attached to the European Union military as peacekeepers. However, knowing Gendo Ikari, it probably was part and parcel of another mad scheme. It would be best to play along, for now. Kaji noticed that the admiral was looking at him, waiting for further questions. Kaji decided to comply, 'You said that you would be working under me. What is the overall command structure?'  
  
'Well it is rather simple, at least for you. You only have one person to report to. General Andrew Holmes is the commander of the entire peacekeeping force. Since you are the Director of European Operations, you are essentially second in command. Assisting you would be two of my compatriots, and me of course. Field Marshal Der Vant is the supreme Army Commander. Admiral Toricelli is the supreme Air Force Commander.'  
  
'Then I assume you are the supreme Navy Commander?'  
  
The admiral smiled, 'Very astute of you. You will have a huge contingent at your disposal. You will be a very powerful and influential man.'  
  
Kaji hated that. 'How about the operatives that my organization wishes to send? Where do they fit into the picture?'  
  
Sighing, the admiral looked at the ceiling. 'No one really knows about that. Last I heard, General Holmes was willing to let you manage your people for a while since he has no idea what they are capable of.'  
  
He paused for a while and turned his attention to Kaji. His voice dropped to a whisper, 'What I just told you is the official story that has been issued by the EU and the UN. However, those are working in this operation have their doubts.'  
  
Kaji felt the room's temperature drop by several degrees. The admiral's unwavering gaze was starting to unnerve him, 'Why does a simple peacekeeping operation require the deployment of such massive military might? We have enough troops to pulverize a small nation. Why is a foreigner with no significant military background given near total command over these troops? What are these new weapons and who are these new operatives that will arrive? All these questions have an obvious answer. We are not so much keeping the peace as defending it and what we are going to defend it from is so unknown that a only a foreigner can lead us. That thought leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.'  
  
Kaji grimaced. Why indeed? The dossier said nothing about what hit Europe, nor did it say anything about the forces rallied against the threat. He now realized how little Ikari had told him. Damn him and his schemes. Kaji could only hope that he had the ability to ride this out. After a long silence, Kaji finally spoke, 'Vladimir, trust me when I say I have no idea either.'  
  
'I trust you enough to allow you to lead my people.' Vladimir replied, 'I hope for the Union's sake that you are capable enough to do that.'  
  
The admiral stood. 'I have said too much already. You must be tired.'  
  
Kaji nodded. Somehow, the conversation drained a lot of his energy. 'How long do we have until we get to England?'  
  
'With these ships? 3 days. Maybe less. Come,' Vladimir opened the door, 'I will show you to your room.'  
  
Kaji got out of his seat and followed the admiral out of the room. As he walked through the hallways, he reminded himself to give Misato a call and plead for her help.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ritsuko did not enjoy speaking to the 3 teenage Evangelion pilots, especially when they were together. Individually, they were fine. But somehow when they were placed together, they became unbearable. Furthermore, she had mountains of data to sift through. In 2 hours. And Misato hasn't been added to the equation yet. The mere thought gave her headaches. It was a bad day for the blonde scientist, and the drama occurring in front of her was not making it better.  
  
'HA! I am the best again! The records proved that beyond a doubt!' Asuka bellowed merrily.  
  
'You may be the best Asuka but Shinji is catching up. I have been monitoring his scores and he has been improving at a very impressive rate. In fact, according to my calculations, he will probably surpass you sometime next month,' the scientist chided.  
  
Asuka glowered at Shinji, 'This idiot? Surpass me?'  
  
The boy gazed at the floor, his feet shifting uneasily, 'I'm sorry, Asuka. I can't help it if. if.'  
  
'Spit it out. I have no time to listen to your stammering.'  
  
'But you did ask for Pilot Ikari's opinion on this matter,' Rei interrupted, 'Asking him to hurry up is impolite.'  
  
'WHAT?' Asuka turned her attention to the blue-haired pilot, 'I have all the right to yell at him. He is stupid, perverted and most of all.'  
  
'I don't think he is stupid or perverted. He has always been kind.'  
  
'You are defending him?' Asuka asked incredulously. She stalked over to Shinji, 'What did you do to Wondergirl?'  
  
'I didn't do anything.' Shinji trembled slightly.  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'Knock it off!' Ritsuko shouted at the pilots. 'If you have nothing further to discuss with me, leave!' She was going to need an aspirin after this. Maybe a Yebisu too.  
  
The Public Announcement system suddenly came to life. 'Ahem. this thing working?'  
  
Ritsuko groaned. It was Misato. This was definitely not a good day.  
  
'Are you sure?' The speakers blared, 'What? I'm on the air now? Damn. Attention all NERV employees, your presence is required at the meeting hall. This is a matter of vital importance. You have 5 minutes.'  
  
Ritsuko groaned again. Misato was horrible at choosing times; her workload was not getting any lighter. Sighing, she stood up and glared at the kids. 'Now listen up.' She leveled her finger at them, 'All of you will follow me to the meeting hall and see what dear Major Katsuragi wants. Begin any of your charming conversations and I will see to it that the next sync test will be hell for you.'  
  
Shinji gulped, rather audibly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misato stood on the podium looking at the sea of humanity before her. She tapped the microphone twice. Suddenly, a hundred pairs of eyes were trained on her. 'Welcome,' she began addressing the crowd. 'In case any of you forgot, I am Major Katsuragi, the Director of Tactical Operations. I apologize for giving you this briefing at such short notice, but I myself have just been informed. As you all know, an incident occurred in the United Kingdom and the United Nations has agreed to send aid to the European Union. A portion of this aid will come from NERV.'  
  
Some gasps came from the crowd. Misato quickly continued, 'The United Nations wishes for NERV to investigate the site and determine whether there has been Angel involvement. However, while the Commander is certain that there is none, he is willing to send several NERV operatives to placate the UN and the EU. These operatives will operate under the Director of European Operations, who is now on his way to London. Those of you who have been selected will be notified by post. That is all.'  
  
There was a strange quiet. Misato took a quick glance at the audience and hurriedly left the stage. Immediately after, a loud uproar tore through the silence.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misato clutched a can of Yebisu and downed it. It was a long day and she had a horrendous headache. Nothing a couple of cans of beer wouldn't fix, she thought as she finished off the beer. She looked at her watch and wondered where Shinji and Asuka were. She sighed and decided to interrogate them when they got back. Misato looked at the empty can of beer, head throbbing, wonder why there was no more beer. She shrugged, threw the can on the floor and hobbled to the fridge.  
  
And then the phone rang. Muttering to herself, she took a mournful glance at the fridge, sighed, and ran to the telephone. Picking it up, she prepared a venomous blast of ire just in case whoever was on the line called a wrong number. 'Hello? Katsuragi Residence?'  
  
She almost dropped the phone in shock. 'Kaji? Aren't you somewhere in the middle of the sea by now?'  
  
The all-too-familiar voice on the other line sounded very vexed, 'Yeah I know but I need your help.'  
  
Misato was not sure whether the headache was making her hear words, 'You need my help?'  
  
'Yeah. I know it sounds funny but I really do need your help. I never ever encountered this problem and I figured that you have a lot more experience than me. So, Misato, before I have to beg.'  
  
She almost wanted to hear him do that, but somehow, it seemed that the situation was critical, 'Fine, fine. give me a second.' She walked over to the fridge; a little beer always got her mind going.  
  
'Now Misato, I know that you are going for the booze. I need you sober. And no excuses about how beer helped you ace college.'  
  
She groaned. How did Kaji know that? 'I was going to sit down on the err. bed. How dare you accuse me of being drunk!'  
  
He chuckled, 'Sorry. Anyway, I need your help. It's about the operation, that bastard Ikari screwed bad.'  
  
'Hold it. You sure this line is secure?'  
  
Kaji paused for a moment. 'Hey, you're right. Why didn't I think of that? You're a better spy than I am!'  
  
Misato hissed in vexation. 'Well, as a better spy than you are, I don't need to tell you that we cannot talk about the operation like this.'  
  
'I know, I know. Let me think.' He paused for a while, 'I got it. I am pretty sure that I can get a phone to perform a multiple replay hop.'  
  
'So go and do it.'  
  
'Small problem. I need a terrestrial line, whatever that is on this ship is sure to be bugged to kingdom come.'  
  
'Let me clarify. You are telling me that you wasted my time because you forgot the basic rules of spy craft? Why the hell did the Commander put you in charge of the operation?'  
  
'Sorry about this Misato. It was nice hearing your voice again.' The line went dead.  
  
Misato put the phone down. 'It was nice hearing your voice too,' she said softly.  
  
She turned and went to get her drink. However, before she got there, the main door flung open. 'I'm home!' a young female called out. 'Now come on stupid, we got to tell Misato.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
'Stop saying that!'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Misato was exasperated, why couldn't her charges make a normal entrance for once? She sat herself at the dinner table and watched the two teenagers walk in. Asuka had a huge grin on her face, one hand clasping a letter, the other one dragging Shinji along with her. 'I got selected Misato!'  
  
'For?'  
  
'The international trip! The Great Asuka is going!'  
  
'How about you, Shinji?' Misato asked him.  
  
'This idiot? Ha! No way they could send him there.' Asuka berated the poor young man, 'If he were chosen, it would be an unmitigated disaster!'  
  
Misato was not really listening to their conversation. She had already been told that Asuka would leave, along with dozens of other NERV personnel. It was her job to handle this, Fuyutsuki told her. Obviously, it was also her job to try to keep NERV running at peak efficiency with half the people. It gave her a headache just by thinking about it. Luckily, she did not have the burden of giving out the attachment orders personally. It would have been frightening to witness Asuka's reaction, that she was very sure of.  
  
'Did you notice your date of departure?'  
  
Asuka stopped berating her beleaguered roommate. 'Date?'  
  
'It should be in the letter. You didn't read it?'  
  
Asuka turned red. 'No. Not all of it. Just the part about me being given a overseas assignment.'  
  
Misato sighed, 'Then I suggest you read all of it.'  
  
The redhead quickly removed the letter from the envelope and began reading the contents aloud, 'Pilot Asuka Sohryu Langley has been attached to the United Nations and the European Union. She is to report to London, England and will be under the command of the Director of European Operations. Transportation to London, England will be paid for by NERV. She will proceed to the Tokyo-3 International Airport and board Flight 425. The flight will depart at 1000 hrs on Thursday.'  
  
Asuka paled. 'That's the day after tomorrow! In the morning! I only have a day to prepare! I have to pack, I have to buy stuff, I have to say goodbye to friends, I have to get my hair done!'  
  
She grabbed Shinji's hand and pulled him towards her room. Shinji flailed in protest, 'Wait! Asuka! Where are we going?'  
  
'You are going to help me pack! Be useful for once!'  
  
Misato could only shake her head and sigh. Getting stoned was sounding better and better. She reached for the fridge door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The phone rang. Misato raised her head off the dinner table, a massive hangover threatening to overwhelm her. Groggily, she wobbled her way to the phone. 'Hello?' she drawled.  
  
A muffled response.  
  
'What? They are not in school?' Misato was wide-awake now. 'Err. yeah I know that. Asuka err. is a bit under the weather and Shinji is taking care of her. Yeah, that's it.'  
  
A disbelieving muffled response.  
  
'No they are not skipping school again. I am a responsible guardian.'  
  
A suspicious muffled response.  
  
'You don't believe me? Whatever!' Misato slammed the phone down.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was already noon. If she ever got her hands on those kids, they would get a good spanking. She looked around for a while and collapsed on the table. Lightly snoring as she fell into a drink- induced slumber. In a corner, a penguin looked on, laughing to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Wait! Asuka! Wait for me!'  
  
'Come on stupid. We don't have all day.'  
  
The sun blazed down upon the unlikely couple. Asuka ran from shop to shop, pushing and shoving as she tried to worm her way through the crowded street. Shinji was laden with what seemed like a dozen parcels, valiantly trying to remain standing as he tried to follow his roommate. The piles of parcels weren't helping. The crowd wasn't either. He stopped wondering why Asuka needed to buy so many things long ago. Now, he was struggling to catch a glimpse of her crimson locks as she waltzed through the crowd.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of battling hordes of shoppers. Asuka finally paused. Shinji, breathless, finally managed to catch up with her. He collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. 'Shinji, you're really pathetic.' Asuka told the crouching figure.  
  
'I'm sorry Asuka, but your stuff is really heavy.' Shinji replied between breaths.  
  
Asuka raised her eyebrow. 'Are you saying that me, a girl, should carry the bags while a man is around?'  
  
Shinji contemplated that question, got an answer and decided that telling Asuka that answer would amount to suicide. Therefore, he chose not to reply and instead, stared at her blankly.  
  
She gave up waiting for an answer. Thinking for a while, she asked him, 'You feel hungry?'  
  
Suddenly, Shinji realized that he did not eat breakfast since Asuka dragged him out of the house almost immediately after her woke up. Then, he managed to realize that it was very late in the afternoon, the sun beginning to descend. All in all, he figured out that he was incredibly hungry. 'I guess so,' he squeaked out in reply.  
  
With that, Asuka grabbed his arm and dragged him into one of the restaurants that dotted the street. They were promptly ushered to their table. Shinji heaved a huge sigh of relief as he dumped the multitude of parcels on the floor. Food was ordered, food arrived, and food was being eaten in silence. 'Say, Shinji?'  
  
Shinji looked up. Asuka was looking at him. 'Yes?' Shinji said, unsure of how to respond. She rarely spoke to him out of her own free will.  
  
'Have you been to England?'  
  
'No, at least I don't think so,' Shinji was still trying to figure out why Asuka was talking to him.  
  
'Have you ever stayed overseas before?'  
  
'I think you're asking the wrong person.'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
Shinji waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Not one to push the envelope, he carried on eating in silence, still wondering why his roommate asked him that question.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night, a young lady could not sleep. She was sitting upright in her bed, crying softly to herself. Why? She kept asking herself the same question over and over again. Why? She was feeling empty, feeling alone, and she was searching for the cause. She hated that feeling.  
  
It was always the same. She left her mother. She left her home. She left her college. She had friends. She left them too. The more she thought, the more the tears flowed. Loneliness was her only company, her only friend. How she hated the feeling, that feeling of emptiness, the feeling of worthlessness. She tried her best to get rid of it, to forget it, she tried to become stronger, become faster and it worked. a bit.  
  
She rubbed her eyes and rose from the bed. In the moonlight, she walked over to her table and looked into the mirror. She was a mess. Her hair was disheveled, tear stains covered her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot. 'Why?' she whispered to herself.  
  
'Why do I feel so. sad? I am going to England. because I am the best pilot. I should be happy.' Then something struck her, 'Could it be that I am being sent away? I failed? Me? Is Wondergirl more important than me? Is Shinji more important?' She shuddered. 'I. I. do not know anymore.'  
  
She looked away from the mirror, fresh tears flowing. 'Am I afraid of leaving? Leaving this place. Leaving the place where I proved my worth. Or am I afraid of failing in a foreign place?'  
  
She imagined herself making mistake after mistake. She was terrified that she would be proven incompetent when she first arrived in Tokyo-3. What happens if she really became useless in London? What then? Will everyone laugh at her? Laugh at the girl who always emphasized her superiority. Yes, they would. What then? Asuka felt scared. terrified.  
  
Her ramblings made no sense, even to her. What did she really care about? What did she really want? She did not know. no, she did know. She needed someone. A friend, she had none. She could not afford them. Just in case she failed, and they laughed at her. She remembered the morning, when she tried to speak to Shinji. The only one who did not seem to hate her. But it was no use. She just couldn't do it. Even her mother.  
  
The dejected girl slipped back into bed, her tears having finally run out. The least she could do was to put on a brave face tomorrow. After all, that was what she always did, shielding herself from everything. from everyone.  
  
She fell into a restless sleep. However, her brown-haired roommate was wide- awake, sitting down, just outside her room. He was leaning on her door, head bowed. Sobbing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was time for the flight. Those select few that were chosen to go on this mission dragged their luggage through the NERV immigration. Papers were checked, passes were issued and passports were stamped. Several people lingered behind, waiting for the last minute, reluctant to leave friends and family. One of them was an Evangelion pilot with a crimson mane.  
  
'I'll miss you! Write often.' Hikari bawled as she hugged Asuka.  
  
Asuka gave her best friend a quick hug. 'You still sure about that jock?' she whispered into Hikari's ear. Hikari blushed immediately.  
  
Misato was the next to say her good-byes. 'It was great living with you. Come back once your mission is over, alright?'  
  
'Don't worry, the great Asuka always comes back.' Asuka assured her guardian.  
  
'HA! No more Devilgirl to boss us around!' A brash male voice echoed throughout the departure hall.  
  
'Yeah! This is a great day for us! Happiness will soon follow.' Kensuke celebrated along with Touji.  
  
'Hey Shinji! You should be thankful! She will never bug you ever again! Imagine the freedom!' Touji ribbed his good friend.  
  
Asuka, furious at their banter stomped over and glared at the two boys. Her expression said it all. While the boys were extremely happy, they still had enough sense in them to run away from impending doom, and run they did. Shinji looked on, growing even more terrified as she focused her attention on him. Miraculously, she didn't budge. Indecision raced across her face as she decided what to do with her roommate. Shinji looked back at her and remembered the last night. He remembered her wails, her sobs, and her cries. Hearing it hurt him. 'Asuka?' he ventured.  
  
It took a while for her to realize that he had spoken. His voice was even softer than normal. 'Yes?' Somehow, she could not summon the strength to yell at him. She was too tired.  
  
'I hope we see each other again.'  
  
'This trip is not going to last forever. I will be back, idiot.'  
  
Shinji looked at Asuka. Somehow, her last statement lacked her usual fiery conviction. He reached into his pocket and produced a small brown box. He presented it to her, shocking her to no end. 'Here. I got you a going away present.' Shinji miraculously managed it without stammering.  
  
Asuka stared dumbly at the parcel. Never in her life had she thought that Shinji Ikari, the spineless coward, would find it within him to give her something. A part of her was disgusted with the fact that such a wimp would offer her something, another part was happy. She hesitated for a moment then reached out and accepted the gift. 'Thanks.' She said mutedly.  
  
Their eyes met.  
  
'Goodbye.' They said in perfect unison.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Some time later, a brown-haired boy watched an aircraft disappear into the horizon, carrying a girl to meet her destiny.  
  
Why did he feel so empty?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evangelion : International will continue in the next installment.  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival London  
  
Author's Notes: Phew. Chapter 1 is finally done. Don't worry about relationships or the plot for the time being, just enjoy the ride, you are in very good hands. I hope. Please email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego. See you next chapter!  
  
Special thanks to my pre-reader Lynx. Without him you guys would be ready utter crap. Seriously, for those of you who are thinking of writing a fanfic, you have to get a pre-reader. 


	5. Arrival London

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Ver 2.0  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 2 : Arrival London  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The bridge of the carrier Valor, flagship of Battle Group Delta, was abuzz with action. Navigators pored over maps, Communication Specialists relayed commands over the radio and Gunners twitched in their seats ready to unleash fiery hell upon any would be assailant. If Kaji didn't know any better, he would have assumed that the admiral's presence had a direct impact on the conduct of these sailors.  
  
The ship glided through the oceanic waters, sunlight reflected off its surface. Kaji had been stuck on this ship for three whole days. Why did Ikari force him to travel by sea, especially when there were faster modes of transportation available? Then again, Gendo Ikari never did tell him anything about this mission. Kaji fumed. He remembered going through the dossier over and over again in his cabin. What he once perceived important information was merely lies or half-truths.  
  
Ikari forgot to mention that the Director of European Operations was in charge of a group of peacekeepers. Somehow this group included a country's worth of war machines. He also decided to neglect the fact that the Director of European Operations reported to one person, the Supreme Commander. Furthermore, since the Supreme Commander had so many responsibilities, it would fall to his Vice-Commander, which was the Director of the European Operations, to command everything. It got worse. These so-called 'peacekeepers' were in the dark; they had no idea what they were going to face. But Kaji knew, the only plausible reason for NERV's involvement, even though the dossier that Ikari gave him denied it, was the Angels. They were going to come. And no one knew about it. Therefore, Kaji deduced, millions of lives would ride upon his every decision. He hated that.  
  
Kaji felt nauseous. Thoughts of a worldwide disaster following an error on his part filled his mind. In an attempt to clear his mind, he decided to focus on the view port and what was beyond. What he saw gave him a slight shock. No longer did he see an unending carpet of blue water. In the distance, and appearing larger by the second, was a city. Buildings, large and small, stretched from left to right. Skyscrapers reached for the sky, a multitude of colors appeared and disappeared while a light fog wafted among steel and concrete. And in the midst of the structures lay a huge clock tower, proudly declaring the time for all and sundry.  
  
'Director,' Admiral Vladimir Pietro announced, 'Welcome to London.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Time passed quickly for the pony-tailed man. He vaguely remembered the ship docking at the naval base. He was quickly ushered from the bridge to the deck, and then into the base. There was a military escort, Kaji counted a dozen men or so he thought. There was a car waiting for him. A black sedan with tinted windows, no number plates and a bevy of police surrounding it. The tension was palpable, London was on alert and the whole of Europe could follow. 'Some peacekeeping mission', Kaji muttered to himself.  
  
The flight through the streets was short. Somehow, none of the pedestrians bothered to look at the mysterious sedan flying by. Were they too absorbed in their own lives? Or were they too distraught to even care. Kaji did not even wish to find out. The fog blanketed the streets. Was it his imagination or did the light fog thicken with the setting of the sun? Sunlight receded slowly, Kaji barely noticed the city lights flaring alight one by one. Before, he would have considered it beautiful, but now he did not have the time to bother.  
  
The darkness deepened as the vehicle left the city of London behind. The concrete structures gave way to rolling pastures, illuminated by the dim moonlight. Kaji never realized how tired he was, not even after he fell into a fitful slumber.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Traveling by air was horribly boring. Especially when one was on long haul flights in economy class. Asuka grumbled something about the organization being run by stingy old men. At least she got a window seat. The girl spent many a moment gazing at the clouds slowly passing by, trying her best to keep her mind from reflecting on the night before. She sighed softly. Was it just her or was she turning into Rei?  
  
An hour passed, another flew by and the current one was ending soon. It was getting more and more difficult to stem the tide of her emotions. The emptiness was setting in again. Asuka grew desperate; she needed something, anything, to occupy herself. Being left alone in her thoughts would end in a disaster.  
  
She scanned her tiny seat. The in-flight magazine was read, the shopping catalogue was done, and there was no entertainment system to speak of. She cursed the mysterious NERV accountants again. After a moment's panic, her eyes settled on something. A small box. Given to her by Shinji. She still found it difficult to believe that her roommate plucked up enough courage to give her a going away present. Even Misato didn't give her one. She picked the box up and began to open it.  
  
She gaped at the contents. Inside the box was a brand new SDAT player: a crimson player. How in the world did Shinji get so much cash? And why did he splurge it all on her. She touched the red player tenderly. She received her last present a long time ago, a very long time ago. She picked up the earphones and placed them in her ear. Soulful music surrounded her. Was that a cello playing?  
  
She leaned back into her seat, enjoying the music with a small smile on her face. Lost in the music, sleep began to claim her consciousness. Her last thought, before she nodded off, was whether Shinji liked her gift as much as she liked his.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
College. He was having the time of his life. He had befriended a wonderful woman, a beautiful woman. Gone were the days of sitting at home and guzzling down beer while watching the game. Now, he spent every minute he could spare with her. It was an amazing feeling, happiness unparalleled.  
  
Time passed.  
  
They were an item. Some were envious of their sexual exploits. Some were awed at their undying devotion. A few chuckled at the thought of their marriage. He was unfazed by it all. He loved her and knew that she loved him. It was bliss for both of them.  
  
Time passed.  
  
He was devastated. Why didn't he say it? He remembered her crawling up to him and asked him to marry her. Asked him to say those three words. He wanted to say it, wanted to keep her by his side forever. But something stopped him. For the first time in their torrid affair, he realized how essential commitment was. Commitment that, try as he might, was unable to promise. What possessed him to think that way? He shirked from responsibility, hated committing him self to life-long promises. He knew that. She knew that. She thought he could make their union one small exception. He thought so too.  
  
If that was the case, why did he say no? From then on, everything became a blur. She fled, her purple hair trailing behind her. He did not pursue, lost in his indecisiveness, trying to gather the pieces of his broken heart. He tried to grin and bear it. His friends thought that he got over her. He knew better.  
  
Time passed. The pain faded. It never left.  
  
He remembered a flamboyant German girl entering his life. He almost fell in love again. Almost. Everything about her reminded him of someone else. Her voice, her laugh, her face, her fiery rages, they all made him dream of the time in college. He tried his best to forget, tried his best to care for someone else again, but he couldn't. Every time he looked at the young girl, he was reminded of the heartbreak of so many years ago. The pain he caused because of his weak will.  
  
Time passed.  
  
He saw her again. She remembered him. He remembered her. Somehow, she had gotten over him. He knew he never did deserve her and that she deserved someone better than him. He acted well. Acted as if their previous relationship was something of the past. Acted as if she was his good friend, nothing more. Acting hurt.  
  
Time passed.  
  
He stood on the pad with a new mission in hand and fresh doubts in mind. He faced the helicopter, summing up enough courage to face his challenge. Then he remembered. She stood there on the pad with him. Purple locks fluttering in the wind. He walked to her, not really knowing why. Her eyes stared into his, filled with emotions that he could never comprehend. Something sparked. He reached out his hand and.  
  
A jerk threw him awake. Eyes bleary, Kaji scanned his surroundings. He was still in the black sedan, but they had stopped. He wondered what happened. As if an answer to his questions, the passenger door swung open. Slightly surprised, he climbed out of the car and into a lush countryside. The moon was still hanging in the sky, its light gently washed over the sprawling grassland. The car seemed to have stopped outside a simple barn, a simple barn with several tuxedo-clad agent hovering around it no less. Kaji smiled slightly, so this was the secretive underground headquarters that he was told about.  
  
'Director.' An agent approached him. 'The General wishes to speak to you. Come with me.'  
  
They stepped into the barn. The barn was as real on the inside as it was on the outside. Bales of hay were stacked in the middle. Livestock slept quietly in their pens. A strange odor hung in the air. Wrinkling his nose, Kaji followed his guide into the dark corners of the wooden structure. The guide paused for a moment. His hand whipped into his coat and produced a small card. Another gesture later, the card disappeared. A small rumble shook the wall as a small door creaked open. An elevator was within.  
  
A button press, a card swipe and a retinal scan later, the elevator descended.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You know, Misato?'  
  
'Hmm?' Misato looked at the blonde scientist. The canteen was quiet, unsurprising since the day was over. NERV employees never did enjoy staying past working hours. She took another swig of her beer.  
  
'Shinji is having some problems.' Ritsuko sat down beside her friend. 'His sync ratios are down the drain today.'  
  
Misato shrugged. 'I expected as much. Asuka left today and he took it quite badly.'  
  
'Badly?' Ritsuko asked.  
  
'Badly.' Misato repeated. '. He seems even more quiet than usual. I couldn't get a squeak out of him in the car. I wanted to have a talk with him, but the Commander decided to give me another one of his inane briefings.'  
  
'I thought that Shinji would be happy to see Asuka leave.'  
  
Misato shook her head. 'There is tension, but somehow, I think he is stronger when she is around. She brings out the best in him.'  
  
Ritsuko thought about that for a while. 'It does make a bit of sense. He was even more dour than usual when I chewed him out for his abysmal performance. Did not even apologize once. Very surprising. If I knew he was so depressed, I would have lightened up a bit.'  
  
Misato looked at the scientist, 'You won't make a very good mother.'  
  
'I know.' Ritsuko wondered whether that was a genetic trait.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Andrew Holmes was an anomaly. He was a very young General, probably not more than 40 years of age. What was stranger was the fact that he was never tested in real war. He commanded dozens of UN peacetime operations, ranging from peacekeeping missions in the Middle East to deterrent operations in the Korean peninsula. The only combat he faced were his campaigns against rebels and smugglers spread across the globe. Relatively small-scale when compared to any of the wars. While he did do extremely well in his endeavors, he still remained inexperienced.  
  
Politics baffled Kaji regularly. Did the politicians appoint him as leader of this operation for the operational experience? That made sense in a way. His three subordinate commanders were ridiculously experienced. However, would it not make more sense for Holmes to be a subordinate to a more experienced commander? Furthermore, if what Vladimir said was true and the powers-that-be really did expect confrontations with Angels, giving such a young man the mantle of leadership made little sense. Why the secrecy? A simple peacekeeping operation usually does not have a huge underground base. And where did he, the accidental director, fit into all of this? Plots within plots, wheels within wheels. Kaji felt a headache coming on.  
  
'Ah, Director.' General Holmes addressed him. 'Welcome to CHERUB.'  
  
'CHERUB?' Someone was playing dark games with him. Or was this a perfect example of dramatic irony?  
  
Holmes smiled, 'CHERUB. Command Headquarters Europe - Underground Base. The people here decided that just calling this place headquarters would be stale, so we gave it a name. You disapprove?'  
  
'No. Not really.' Kaji shook his head.  
  
Apart from being awfully young, for a General, and having little combat experience. Andrew Holmes was an incredibly good-looking man. His smile was dazzling, accentuating his baby blue eyes and impeccable complexion. His blonde hair was cut short; not a crew cut but short enough to remain militarily acceptable. The dirty brown uniform he wore was covered with an array medals, glinting in the light. He was a military man coupled with the looks of a movie star. Rare indeed.  
  
'I apologize for meeting you here and not in my office,' the General continued. 'I have a strict policy of having meetings in a meeting room, such as this. Offices are for work, not talk.'  
  
Kaji nodded. The room was immaculate. A large table dominated the room, surrounded by exquisitely handcrafted wooden chairs. An impressively large screen covered a wall, while a pantry occupied another. The map of the world, with Europe painted red, dominated the ceiling. Every single gadget that applied to meetings existed in the room. No effort was spared in creating this room, and apparently money was not a consideration.  
  
'Director? Shall we get to work?'  
  
'Yes let's.' Kaji took a seat.  
  
A projector flickered to life, casting a blue image upon the screen. The General picked up a control and began his briefing. 'I am sure that you have heard this a million times so I'll keep it short.'  
  
The map of Europe came into view. 'Europe is in a state of crisis. Citizens are worried that the governments are not providing them the protection that they need, while politicians are not helping much with their silence over the matters. However, the military brass in the Union has agreed one thing, England will be the epicenter of any crisis. That is why we are here. To prevent anything catastrophic from happening.'  
  
He pressed a button on his control. A deluge of numbers appeared in front of Kaji. 'We have been given an impressively large force, along with three of the most senior commanders in the Union's military. The bulk of our forces are located in France, just a few miles off the English Channel. We hold a significant presence in England and Germany. If things go horribly wrong, we can still call on our reserves in Scandinavia and the Mediterranean, but that is strictly a last resort.'  
  
Nothing new. 'How about my guys where do they fit in?'  
  
The General paused for a while. 'Your guys? I assumed that your organization would make the appropriate arrangements. The peacekeeping force has no need for their specific talents, our people are more than capable of handling the tasks that are set before them.'  
  
Kaji balked. Even the General did not know what NERV was going to do here. 'So.'  
  
'Director.' The General cut him off, 'while I appreciate that you and your people are here to aid us, I do not see the need for them. However, since they are coming, I will leave their well-being and their actions to you.'  
  
Kaji wanted to argue the point, but decided that that arrangement would be for the best. 'How about me?'  
  
Holmes looked at Kaji. 'There is a slight problem with that. You have absolutely no experience leading these troops, but you are given leadership over them. You have no combat experience, yet you will lead them into combat. They do not know you, yet they have to respect you. I am not happy with your appointment, but I will have to make do. You will be given free reign over this installation and all troops attached to it. I hope you know how to make the best use of your time.'  
  
'Your agents will be arriving soon. My aide will furnish you with all the details you need about their lodgings and appointments.' The General prepared to leave, then paused in mid-stride. 'Director?'  
  
'Yes General?'  
  
'I am leaving for a meeting with the Union's Council soon. I hope you get to know CHERUB as fast as possible. If something does happen, you must be as prepared as possible. The alternative would be disastrous. I will be in my office, talk to my aide if you need any further information.' The General walked out.  
  
Kaji sat in the room. Alone. His situation was getting worse by the moment.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evening. Sunlight slowly receded from the apartment. The phone rang. It rang again. It continued ringing. A door swung open to reveal Misato, returning from work, carrying a load of beer. 'Shinji! Pick up the phone!'  
  
There was no answer. 'Shinji!' Misato dragged her huge grocery bag across her apartment. The phone was still ringing. Cursing loudly, she lunged towards the irritating device.  
  
'Hello?' Misato half yelled into the phone.  
  
'Misato.'  
  
Her voice quickly mellowed after she recognized the caller. 'That you?'  
  
'Yeah.' His voice was forlorn, desperate. His energy seemed spent, and yet he had to battle on.  
  
Misato swallowed. Her heart began beating faster and faster. Being around Kaji always did this to her. 'What is it?'  
  
'I just wanted to have a chat, it is a bit boring over here.' He chuckled, lamely. He was trying his best to lie, Misato could tell, she could always tell.  
  
'I don't believe you. Calling someone half way round the world just to gossip?'  
  
'Yeah.' The emotional baggage that his words carried was shocking.  
  
'You sure everything is all right over there? You don't sound too good.'  
  
'I'm all right. Don't worry.'  
  
'You can't possibly expect me to believe that. Stop making me worry so much, I know something is on your mind.'  
  
'It's okay.'  
  
'Come on.' Misato was surprised to find herself pleading. 'For me? Please?'  
  
She heard a heavy sigh over the phone. 'You sure you want to hear this?'  
  
She braced herself. 'Yes.'  
  
'I. I don't think I can do this anymore.' His admitted, his voice weary.  
  
'What?' Misato could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
'I can't do this anymore.' He sounded defeated, the words coming out in torrents. 'I can barely hold a conversation with these people. They don't respect me. They don't care about me. I am supposed to bring them into battle. Tell them to how to fight against the enemy. How am I going to do that? I am going to get them all killed. I just can't.'  
  
She had never heard Kaji like that before. His usual roguish, confident behavior was gone. His mask stripped, he was exposing his true self to her. To her. She could only guess at how much trust he had in her. Actually, there was one time, long ago, where he was in a similar state. It was when they were in college. When she left him. She would always remember his face when she told him.  
  
'Misato?' He tried to control his voice. 'Help me. Please?'  
  
Misato could not find it within her to refuse him. She sighed, 'Of course I will. Now start from the beginning.'  
  
He did. He told her about the way the General treated him. He told her about his trips through the base. He told her about his difficulty in conversing in the English language. He told her about the way that the base personnel distrusted him. He told her about his insecurities. He told about his hesitations, his worries. And most of all, he told her about his fear of sending them to their deaths.  
  
Misato had to stifle back a sob. She never knew that Kaji could break down so badly. He asked her to give him advice, and it seemed to her that he needed it rather badly. Now was not the time for their usual games. 'Alright.'  
  
'Thank you.' Kaji's voice was unmistakably grateful.  
  
'You need to earn their respect. It is understandable that they would be wary of a foreign commander. After you prove to them that you deserve the post, everything else will fall into place. Show them that you are capable. Show them that your orders are worth following. Most of all, show them you are their commander, not just another person from a country half the world away, but their commander.'  
  
'What happens when I send them to their deaths. I can't do that.'  
  
'Kaji!' Misato snapped. 'No commander on Earth can stop their men from dying. Your job is not get as many men out alive. If none die, that is great. But you should never ever think about whether they will come back alive when you give orders. They are soldiers; they know that their job is to fight and die if need be. You should make decisions according to your objectives, not the mortality rate.'  
  
A long pause followed. A slightly shell shocked Kaji broke the pause, 'That's easy for you to say. No one died on your shift yet.'  
  
'How dare you.' Tears flowed down her cheeks, 'Many have died. Too many. Their deaths haunt me still. The pain I feel each time an Angel attacks. But I keep going. for.'  
  
'For?'  
  
You. Misato wanted to say that. Something stopped her.  
  
'For?' Kaji repeated in a whisper.  
  
'My father.' Misato said. A half-truth, she told herself, not a lie.  
  
'I have to be strong, right?'  
  
'Yes. Be strong, for all of us.'  
  
Kaji's voice shuddered. 'All right, I will do this. I will try. For you. Goodbye.'  
  
The line went dead.  
  
Misato stared at the receiver for some time. Tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Shinji listened to his guardian's conversation. It was painfully obvious whom she was talking to, even when Kaji's name was never said aloud. Only one man can reduce her to tears so quickly. He tried to feel some sympathy for her, tried to feel the need to walk over and comfort her. However, he felt nothing of the sort. In fact, he felt envy. He was envious of her relationship with someone. He was jealous that she did not feel his pain. The pain of loneliness. That emptiness in his heart that seemed to consume him second by second.  
  
Something left him that day, after seeing her plane disappear in the distance. He tried to be cheerful, tried to be himself. However he just couldn't. During school, the usual banter that came from Kensuke and Touji failed to make him smile. His dour attitude caused them to worry. They asked him what was wrong. They said that Asuka's departure would have heralded a new beginning for him, one without the Red Devil. Then, the school bell rang. He was lucky. He was a split second from yelling at his best friends.  
  
His tests at NERV were even more tragic. His sync ratios plummeted. The good doctor was furious, she berated him for an entire hour, with Rei staring on. Somehow, he was envious of Rei too. It must be great having no body around. So when someone leaves, there would be no ache.  
  
Shinji's head was spinning. Did Asuka mean so much to him? He felt something shatter when he stepped into the classroom, seeing Asuka's empty desk and realizing that the boisterous redhead would no longer fill that seat. When he entered NERV, he felt another pang when he realized the crimson Evangelion was no longer there. Another part of his life removed. He walked into his house, the house that three people used to call home. He saw her door and realized that she would no longer swing the door open.  
  
Shinji kept telling himself that Asuka would be back. However, something else told him otherwise. He would never see her again. He would never see one of his friends again. Shinji tried to control his feelings. He shut his eyes tightly, willing the tears back. When he opened his eyes, he gasped for he had wandered into her room. Instinctively, he felt the need to jump out, to run away before something came hurtling towards him. Then he remembered. She was no longer here.  
  
He scanned the room. Nothing really changed. He turned to leave, unable to contain his feelings for much longer. Then, he notices something. A small red box with a pink envelope atop lay on the bed. He shivered as he knelt to pick the box up, wanting to give the box to Misato. He froze, badly written but unmistakable kanji was scribbled on the envelope. Shinji.  
  
Was this from me? He questioned himself. Not believing that someone would bother writing a letter for him, much less giving him a present. From Asuka? Somehow, her giving him a present would be the last thing he would expect from the girl.  
  
He picked the envelope up. His fingers were unsteady and his brow began to sweat as he extracted the neatly folded letter. He read it, and read it again, and again. Somehow the words written made no sense to him.  
  
'Shinji.' It read. 'I know that you are surprised. I was too when I decided to pen this. Don't think of anything perverted when you read this. After tonight, I shall leave Tokyo-3, probably for a long time. Maybe forever. I spent a long time thinking about what I did here, and what was precious to me. I realized that you were a big part of my life here and although I never did show it, I really appreciated your friendship. There, I said it. I, the Great Asuka, consider you a friend. Happy? Of course you are. Seriously, without you, my time here would have been a lot tougher and I thank you. Asuka.  
  
PS: I got you a present. You have better keep it beside you for the rest of your life or I will hunt you down.'  
  
Shinji read the letter several more times, letting the content sink in. He picked up the box, and opened it. Within lay two small crimson baubles. Neural connectors. Asuka's neural connectors. She had loved these, he recalled. And she had given it to him, because she considered him a friend. He reached into the box and picked them up.  
  
The young boy spent the whole night in Asuka's room. Looking at his gift. Trying not to cry.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
London was a beautiful city. The morning sunlight glinted off the roofs of countless buildings. Asuka watched the buildings loom closer, myriad dots on the street became a cacophony of vehicles and people roaming the many roadways of the old city. Yet, somehow, she sensed a strange tension in the air. Something was going to happen, but what?  
  
The plane ground to a halt. Almost immediately, the passengers leapt from their seats and began to gather their belongings, eager to leave the cramped confines of the cabin. As Asuka trudged out of the fuselage, she noticed that all the NERV personnel were being ushered to another part of the arrival hall, while the other passengers were allowed to proceed on their way. She felt a fleeting desire to run away but quashed that thought. There was little use in getting lost in a foreign city.  
  
After they gathered, the NERV operatives were led to a waiting coach and asked to take a seat inside. Though they asked questions, they received few answers from their English hosts. The only item of substance that was shown to them was the official documents signed by the NERV Director of European Operations. Asuka felt that the signature looked very familiar, but she was unable to put her finger on it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Director, forgive my frankness but you must be raving mad!'  
  
Kaji winced. This meeting was not going so well after all. He focused upon the lady that made that remark. The Caucasian woman was in her mid-twenties and seemed to have frequented the gym. Her waist-length maroon locks matched the color of her eyes. The same eyes that were now boring into his. Kaji began to address the Chief Technician's accusation, 'I assure you that I am not insane, Captain Noble. I sincerely believe that the current number of military satellites is not sufficient.'  
  
Maria Noble was obviously not buying it. 'We barely use the satellites in our operations. In fact, I don't recall using more than two of them the past fortnight. Adding half a dozen more is not only redundant, but it is wasteful! We will need to do a great amount of bartering with the Russians and that is.'  
  
'An incredible amount of manpower wasted.' Kaji interrupted. 'Yes, I know the details. However, it is necessary and I do require it. Do not force me to make this request an order, Captain.'  
  
Maria Noble glared at him, fury evident on her face. However, in the end, her professionalism won. 'Yes, Director.' She mumbled.  
  
Kaji sighed. In less than a day, he managed to infuriate almost all of his subordinates. He would probably be hearing from the General later today. It was frustrating but the changes had to be made if this part of the world were to survive any Angel attacks. Although Ikari vehemently denied that Angels were involved with the British crisis, there was no other realistic explanation for the scale of destruction that occurred. While he prayed that such a catastrophe would never occur again, he had a gut feeling that the messengers of God would visit Europe again. Gendo Ikari was playing his little games, at the cost of innocent lives. Kaji would never allow that to happen. He was in charge and if anyone died, the blood would be on his hands. Kaji wondered if he would be able to sleep peacefully if that happened.  
  
After rifling through CHERUB's files last night, he found out that while the peacekeeping operation, if it could even be called that, was prepared for the occasional riot, it would be decimated by an assault by Angels. The forces along the Atlantic were too spread out. While more ground could be covered that way, a concentrated assault would chew through their defenses. Realistically, the only real counter to an Angel was the Evangelion unit that he would receive. Therefore, Kaji decided to leave the entire British island with a skeleton defense to bolster the continent's military. He also forced the regional commanders to concentrate their forces in one area and put their men on a strict training regime. Obviously, this didn't go down too well with any of his subordinates. Several called his ideas crazy. Several claimed that he was unfit for the job. But while the General was away, Director Kaji was in charge and he left no room for discussion.  
  
His argument with the Chief Technician was also unavoidable. If he was in her position, he would have said the same thing but he knew about the threat facing them. He knew how the NERV technicians worked. They required highly specialized equipment with certain critical functions. The highly specialized equipment were not budging from Tokyo-3, therefore he had to borrow military satellites to compensate. Not just any military satellite, Russian Gorbovnick IX military satellites, the absolute best that the country could offer. The Chief Technician would have a very difficult time trying to pry them away from Russian hands, but Kaji had to have them.  
  
He looked at his agenda. He had to address the air force and the navy next. He looked at the people seated around the table, their eyes trained on him. The meeting room was filled with a tense quiet. An aura of frustration and anger filled the room. Kaji knew that the negative feelings were aimed towards him. But he had to be strong. He promised her that. He scanned the faces before him and settled upon the bald burly Italian man that was Admiral Paolo Toricelli.  
  
'Admiral?'  
  
'Director.' The Admiral grunted. His rough exterior belied his experience.  
  
Kaji regarded the man. Admiral Paolo Toricelli was a legend among European pilots. It was said that the pilots who served under him fought without fear. His amazing analytical ability allowed him to perceive what other commander's could not and as a result, the almost no one under his command died due to a bad command decision. Kaji wondered if his command would be as successful as Toricelli's.  
  
'I understand that your fighter bases in Italy, France and Poland are overstaffed.'  
  
'Correct,' Toricelli answered. 'The people in those bases are natives to that particular country. After the tragedy on England, many pilots and technicians wanted to be with their families, and I saw no harm in letting them do so.'  
  
'Doing so compromises our efficiency and our speed. The excess combatants will need to be reassigned.'  
  
The Admiral's face darkened. 'I do not see the need to maintain such degrees of readiness when we are doing mere peacekeeping. The morale of my men is much more important.'  
  
'The need is there. I assure you.'  
  
Toricelli's jaw tightened. 'Very well, however I want my opposition to this order noted.'  
  
So did all the others. Kaji stifled a long sigh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The drive across the British countryside was an exercise in boredom. She tried to strike up a conversation with those sitting around her. She remembered that they were Evangelion technicians, but she never actually bothered to befriend them. She did not even know their names. Therefore, it did not really surprise her when they ignored her attempts at a conversation. However, that did not stop her from feeling more than a bit angry.  
  
In fact, among those in the group, the only one that she knew was the NERV Operator Shigeru Aoba. The same Shigeru Aoba that was sitting at the back of the coach, strumming away at his guitar, oblivious to his surroundings, oblivious to the dozens of eyes focused on him.  
  
Asuka returned to watching the scenery roll by. A part of her was incensed that her colleagues did not wish to speak with the Great Asuka. Another part was feeling an acute loneliness. She silently hoped that her stay in England would improve dramatically. Reaching into her pocket, she retrieved her crimson SDAT. She placed the earpieces in her ears and switched it on.  
  
'You're the only one by my side.' She whispered as she let the music wash her worries away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His quarters. One of the sparsest rooms he has ever stayed in. A double bed, a small brown cupboard and a simple bar table with three chairs around. Usually he would mind but Kaji was bone tired. He lay on his bed, staring at the white ceiling, ruminating over what just finished. The meeting was a near disaster. If the General had not ordered his subordinates to follow the Director's orders, the meeting would have degenerated into chaos. Kaji could actually feel the daggers being drawn behind his back.  
  
The only consolation that he has was the simple fact that if anything did happen, their force would be as prepared as possible. However, that still did not mean that they would win the battle. That still did not mean that they would survive. Kaji tried to stem the tide of thoughts. He tried to stop remembering the nightmares he had. The nightmares he had where blood ran, the blood of thousands, the thousands who lost their lives because of his mistake.  
  
Kaji sat up. Thinking about it would just make it worse. Thinking about it would make it happen. At least that was what he told himself. It worked. somewhat. He tore of his uniform and flung it on the table. He grabbed a towel and trudged into the bathroom. A cold shower would help.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'It was a bloody barn.' Asuka muttered to herself.  
  
She could barely contain herself when she stepped out of the bus and saw the huge wooden structure. A barn. She never did like farms. Peasants tilled farms while she piloted the only thing that stood between mankind and utter destruction. Somehow, she felt that farming was beneath her. The horrid stench of livestock did not really help that perception one bit.  
  
Now, she was going to work under a barn! The more she thought about it, the more nauseous she felt. If she was not cramped in a lift with a dozen other people, there was a slight chance that she would have thrown up. Several seconds of silence later, the lift stopped and the doors split open.  
  
The occupants entered what seemed to be a large lobby. Silver metallic walls surrounded the room casting an eerie milky glow on the guests. A large steel door barred them from advancing any further. A sole uniformed man stood next to the door. He was impeccably dressed. His brown hair cut short, hands behind his back, posture rigid and uniform neatly pressed. He noticed the arriving group and motioned towards them.  
  
'Welcome. Please, come closer.'  
  
A moment of shuffling later, the man spoke up again. 'I am the Captain Rod Mitchell, Chief Manpower Officer of this base. We have arranged suitable accommodations for you. However, before my men lead you to your respective rooms, the Director would wish to speak with you.  
  
Excitement saturated the room. They heard a lot about the mysterious Director of European Operations. Apparently, the person came from NERV itself, but no one really knew who that person was. For all they knew, the person may be Commander Ikari himself! The steel door shuddered, and began to open. A silent hush fell over the small crowd. Asuka quietly scoffed at her compatriots. Surely, this man did not deserve so much attention.  
  
After the door retracted, a man stepped out of the shadows. A gasp pierced the tense silence. The gasp followed by Asuka, her face still recovering from the intense shock, leaping towards the man. Her loneliness washed away, her confidence renewed; she streaked towards the uniformed man standing at the door. 'KAJI!' Asuka's voice echoed up and down the metal corridors.  
  
Kaji smiled softly at the red-haired girl running towards him. Her youthful exuberance always gave him strength, so alike another girl he knew. That thought jolted him. He remembered that conversation he had the day before, he remembered one of his dearest friends telling him about how to gain the respect of his subordinates. Somehow, him hugging a teenager would be detrimental to that goal. His mind-set, he reached out and grasped Asuka's shoulders, using all his strength to prevent her from tackling him to the floor. 'Pilot Sohryu!' He called out, softly but sternly. 'Know your place.'  
  
Asuka stopped. Her expression incredulous. Kaji told himself that he would make it up to her later, but now he had to appear as a commander, as a leader. Only then could he lead, and only then could he prevent the nightmares from coming true. He looked at the crowd. 'Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Director Kaji, Director of European Operations and your official liaison between NERV and CHERUB. I am also the second-in-command of this base and I hope I will be treated as such.'  
  
Kaji delivered his speech in a forceful and commanding tone. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Theirs was the look given to a stranger. For the first time since arriving, Kaji began to wonder whether the sacrifices he made were worth it. The glances that he was receiving told him that he had lost something. Something important.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Asuka curled up on her bed. Her accommodations were horrendously sparse, the bare minimum anyone required for living. The white windowless rooms reeked of claustrophobia. She felt tired, impossibly tired and impossibly lonely. Kaji had changed. No longer did he greet her with his roguish smile, his wide-open arms and his booming laughter. This time, he was curt and cold. So much like Commander Ikari. Had the pressures of command changed him so much?  
  
She recalled her elation when she saw him, thinking that the nagging feeling of loneliness would finally melt away in his arms. She remembered her joy being dashed by his stern look and gruff voice. So unlike the Kaji she knew. Without thinking, she reached out for her SDAT. For some reason, it soothed her more than anything else.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'That new guy?'  
  
'Yeah. That Japanese Director.'  
  
'What about him?'  
  
The farmland around the barn that hid CHERUB was a favorite spot for those who worked within to take a short time off from their grueling work schedule. Now, in the lush greenery, two people walked, sharing stories that they heard during their work.  
  
'I heard that he rattled the commanders. All of them.'  
  
'Yeah. Apparently he gave them the most ridiculous orders they had ever heard.'  
  
'I heard Captain Noble complaining about him. Called him a foreign ass.'  
  
'I would not be surprised. What would you do if a foreigner waltzed in one day and turned everything on its head?'  
  
'One of the lieutenants said the exact same thing to me.'  
  
The men continued to walk through the fields. Suddenly, darkness fell on the field.  
  
'What the?'  
  
'Is it an eclipse?'  
  
'Don't be daft.'  
  
The two men looked up, trying to find the source of the sudden shadow. They stared, mouths agape at the huge being that hung in the sky cabled to numerous helicopters.  
  
A blood red monstrosity.  
  
Evangelion Unit 02.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Evangelion : International will continue in the next installment.  
  
Chapter 3: Tension Eurasia  
  
Author's Notes: I had to revise this chapter. Somehow, making Kaji a really angsty person seemed to make this chapter so much better. Most other fics usually treat him as a simple character, but giving him such a in depth characterization made him much more believable. At least I hope so.  
  
I know that Kaji does seem a bit OOC, my pre-readers did say that he was a bit too open. But remember, this is a guy under a ton of stress, and he has to release the stress somewhere. Where better than his good friend and confidant? Plus they were lovers once, so yeah, I think it does fit the general mood of the story.  
  
Yeah I know that I tried to force the words into the CHERUB acronym. but it felt good didn't it? I know you guys want action, worry not, its coming. Anyways, look out for the next chapter where Asuka tried out the CHERUB battle simulation! Where Shinji breaks down! And so on.  
  
Please email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
Many thanks to my pre-readers Lynx and Daniel Serafimov for spotting my horrible mistakes. Without them, this piece of work would be less than what it is now.  
And finally, I do not enjoy speaking about my planned story too much, but there are a couple of valid questions that I have to address. Be warned, if you do not want this story (and Evangelion in general) do not bother to continue.  
  
Well firstly, several people have commented that there are NERV bases in other parts of the world. However, these are unable to counter an Angel attack, which to me is the essence of a base, anything else is more of a lab or a plant. Why does only Tokyo-3 have the strength to combat Angels? Because only Tokyo-3 needed to.  
  
Even more people have commented that the Angels did not attack wantonly, but rather for a specific reason. I do know that and I have crafted a plot to explain their actions, so please, be patient. All will be revealed. 


	6. Tension Eurasia

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Ver 2.0  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 3 : Tension Eurasia  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'This is preposterous!' The United Nations General Assembly watched as the man leapt out of his seat, his hands gesticulating in fury. 'This is an outrage! The mere suggestion of it is an insult upon our nation. Why do none of you speak out in support of us?'  
  
'Calm down.' A soft yet stern voice echoed throughout the hall. 'This great hall needs none of your theatrics. Your outburst will not raise the United Kingdom's standing with the nations of the world in any way.'  
  
The Briton turned to face James Brent, the Secretary-General. 'Do not tell me that you are supporting them to?'  
  
James Brent glared at man. 'Supporting who? The motion has not even been voted upon. You act as if we are all against your nation.'  
  
'You are! All of you! How else can you explain this ridiculous charge brought against Britain?'  
  
'Ridiculous?' Brent replied incredulously. 'This motion has a lot of evidence to back it up. It is your argument that has little weight behind it. You are standing on that podium to attempt to convince all the member states otherwise.'  
  
'Little weight?' The reply came tinged with pure fury. 'Britain has been given that seat since the formation of the United Nations. We have served the world well for countless decades, and now you want to take that away from us? That is robbery!'  
  
'Britain is no longer what it used to be.' One of the representatives said quietly, his voice amplified multiple times through the massive sound system that served the hall.  
  
'The Security Council is for those who have achieved stability and in turn will help bring stability to this tumultuous planet. Britain is no longer the beacon of hope for us developing countries.' Another voice chimed in.  
  
'The United Kingdom's economy has collapsed. It threatens the rest of the Union and the world.'  
  
'Your country is in a state of martial law. The government's approval rating is near zero.'  
  
'Soaring crime rates.'  
  
'Horrendously damaged infrastructure.'  
  
'Talks of secession.'  
  
'Debts soaring.'  
  
'Overseas reserves have been wiped drained.'  
  
'Public services no longer function.'  
  
'Calm down.' James Brent's voice punctured the sea of accusations. 'We are here to discuss issues that will shape the world, not to berate a fellow nation, especially during times like these.'  
  
He focused his attention to the lone man who stood on the podium. Even though he was rendered speechless after the torrent that poured from the member states, he still carried an air of defiance. Nevertheless, the Secretary-General had to do his job. His voice rang clear, 'United Kingdom, what say you?'  
  
'We will appeal.'  
  
'You cannot appeal a motion that has not been voted on.'  
  
'We will appeal.'  
  
'Did you not hear me the first time? You cannot appeal.'  
  
'We will appeal.'  
  
'Very well then. The United Nations and its member states will determine whether the United Kingdom is fit to retain its permanent seat on the Security Council. A vote will be conducted in a week's time and a two- thirds majority will be required to pass the motion. I trust that no one is in disagreement?'  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
'Then I presume that I have your consent.' Brent looked at the man who remained on the stand. 'You may return to your seat.'  
  
A few more seconds of deathly quiet passed. A small whisper pierced the silence, insolence underlying every single word. 'We will appeal.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji gazed upon his handiwork with a sense of satisfaction. CHERUB has gone through momentous change since his arrival, many of which he had to implement with a heavy heart. However, the creation of the massive tactical simulation room was something that he was truly proud of. While his subordinates called the massive project a severe misuse of funds, he was certain that it would save many lives.  
  
He walked into the circular dome overlooking the simulation pods. The control room was made entirely of glass, allowing the observers to have an unobstructed view of the dozens of pods below. He strode over to one of the control stations and watched a longhaired man busy at work. Shigeru Aoba was staring at a monitor, seemingly lost in the murky depths of his job. Kaji coughed slightly.  
  
Shigeru looked away from his terminal and managed to spot Kaji standing next to him. 'Director?' he said, not flustered in the least.  
  
Kaji sighed to himself. He hated being called that, especially by those he counted as his friends. As time passed, those who came from Tokyo-3 seemed to become more distant from him. He knew that he asked them to treat him as a commander, but he never had to enjoy it. It was difficult for him, but it had to be done. Without respect, without discipline, without command, those that were here would be slaughtered during combat, CHERUB and NERV alike. He felt his will waver many times, but he always managed to gather his courage and force the negative thoughts away. He needed to have strength. He needed to be strong.  
  
'I trust that our work is going according to schedule.'  
  
'For the larger part, yes.' Aoba replied, his voice cautious. 'However, to be frank, the schedule that you gave us was ridiculous. No one can program such a massive simulation, and on top of that build this entire room, in just over a week. It is a miracle that we have reached this stage so quickly.'  
  
'And this stage would be?'  
  
'Close to completion. I can begin testing in a day or two.'  
  
'When can we start the real training?' Kaji asked. The faster he got the soldiers under his command to start using the simulators, the better.  
  
'In a week.'  
  
Kaji grimaced. A week was a long time. 'Can you make it any faster?'  
  
Shigeru Aoba chuckled. 'Maria and her team are already working around the clock, Director. Do you want them to try to figure out how to work twenty- five hours a day?'  
  
Kaji nodded, resigning himself to the constraints of Father Time. It was true that Captain Maria Noble was working harder than ever before. In fact, the entire base was clocking ridiculous hours. Kaji knew that they were calling for his head, but he had to be harsh. He knew something they did not. He knew that dangers lurked. He knew that every day that passed would draw them a day closer to the inevitable. He had to play the role of Gendo Ikari, the evil Baron who worked his subjects to death and it left a sour taste in his mouth.  
  
'Very well then, keep up the good work.' Kaji turned slowly and walked away, allowing the technician to continue with his daunting task.  
  
He had to report to Gendo Ikari soon. Kaji felt like a mouse, trying to escape from the maze laid by Gendo Ikari. One day, Kaji would play his hand and then he would cease to be a pawn in a chess game. He had to do things his way, for himself, for those whose lives were entrusted to him, and for those who he loved.  
  
'Hopefully, by that time,' Kaji whispered to himself as he trudged down the steel corridor, 'I would not have become another uncaring leader. Another Gendo Ikari.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Pilot 01's sync rate is dropping!'  
  
Ritsuko ground her teeth as she watched Shinji getting thrashed in the simulator. Since the exercise started, Shinji's sync ratio fluctuated violently. It was frustrating for her to watch. If this carried on any further, she would be forced to ask the Commander to pull him from the active roster. Then, she would pray that the Angels would ignore Tokyo-3 for the time being. Rei would never be able to survive an attack on her own.  
  
'Pilot 01's sync rate is dropping. 40%, 37%, 35%!'  
  
Ritsuko grimaced. She glanced to her side, watching Misato stare at the dozens of screens that littered the room. Ritsuko could only guess at what her friend was thinking, but she was certain that those thoughts were not cheerful ones.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It had to be this Angel. They had to give him this Angel. Shinji forced his Evangelion to duck and weave as his twin opponents began to unleash a relentless torrent of blows against him. His Evangelion was sluggish, each movement a second too slow. Shinji felt beads of sweat running down his forehead, he closed his eyes, desperately trying to remember the last time he fought this menace. The memories came flooding back, those few days with her, trying his best to synchronize with his fiery roommate. The deadly duet that they danced that day, he remembered it all. He set his Evangelion in motion, each step as fresh as before. He remembered her crimson locks, her aquamarine eyes, and her boisterous voice. He felt her presence.  
  
Then, suddenly, he was struck from behind. The tremendous impact sent him hurtling towards the ground. Dazed, Shinji looked up, watching as the twin terrors pounce upon him. He was shocked to realize that she was no longer with him. He sank into a great depression. She was never with him. The will to fight and the will to live began to leave his body. Shinji closed his eyes and waited. It was a pity that this was just a simulation.  
  
A blaze of pure light flashed past. He felt the air crackle with unbridled energy. He felt the Angel take the brunt of the energy beam and stagger. Could it be? Shinji looked to his side, trying to find the source of the energy, a strange longing filling his heart. However, instead of finding the red he sought, he found blue. He expected to feel happiness, his mood always lightened when Rei was around, but now he felt another strange sense of emptiness. Somehow, he realized that even when he had one of his closest friends with him, something would be missing. Depression crept upon him again. Shinji fought it. Rei was here, he told himself, he should be happy. It was a lie, but at least it was a good one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ritsuko's fingers flew across the keyboard, calling up dozens of charts and graphs. 'Amazing. Shinji's sync rate has improved and is beginning to stabilize. Hopefully, his condition will improve over the next couple of sessions. That idea you had was brilliant.'  
  
'I don't think so.'  
  
Ritsuko turned towards the purple haired woman beside her. Misato wore a slight frown, marring her beauty. 'Why?' Ritsuko asked, a bit incredulous.  
  
'Don't you see it, Ritsuko? After Asuka left, Shinji changed. I never see him smile anymore; I never hear his laughter either. At home, he locks himself in his room, and never comes out.'  
  
'That is surprising. The way Asuka treated him; I would expect him to be happy when she left.'  
  
'He never hated her.' Misato sighed, world-weary. 'I always thought that they were good friends, both supporting each other, even though they refused to admit it. I thought that he needed someone to replace her; I thought that he needed another friend. So, I asked Rei to fill that void.'  
  
'And?' Ritsuko prodded, her interest growing.  
  
'You saw it just now, didn't you?' Misato looked pointedly towards the terminals. 'The sync rate tells the story. Shinji enjoys being with Rei, but she cannot fill the gap that he must be feeling.'  
  
'We cannot afford to let Shinji go. He should get medical help as fast as possible. I will tell the Commander.'  
  
Misato shook her head. 'That will solve nothing. Right now, Shinji only has Evangelion left in his life. Deprive him of that, and.'  
  
'How about Rei? You said that Rei alleviates some of the stress that he feels.'  
  
'I know. But sometimes, I fear that putting them together will hurt them far more than it will help.' Misato felt tired. She hated to admit it but she had to. 'I don't know what to do.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji hated video conferencing, especially when he was speaking to his superiors. It made him feel vulnerable, but he had to do it. Ikari wanted it. Another reason to despise the man he was looking at now.  
  
The digitized image of Gendo Ikari stared at him. The same stare that always managed to unnerve Kaji. Somehow Ikari managed to project that same feeling over countless miles. 'Director. Your report.' Ikari's emotionless voice intoned.  
  
'I submitted it to you a day ago.'  
  
'It was insufficient.'  
  
Kaji tensed. His report was skeletal, stating the bare minimum that Ikari needed to know. Did Ikari realize that? Kaji thought rapidly. No, Kaji decided, all the information that was omitted would be considered minor to a person in the position of Supreme Commander. Gendo Ikari, the master of scheming, had to be bluffing. 'I told you everything.' Kaji called the bluff.  
  
Ikari smirked. 'I know you did. However, your information was deficient. I need you to explain several of your actions.'  
  
Kaji nodded. Ikari had something up his sleeves; Kaji knew that for a certainty. What he was scheming, was another matter entirely.  
  
'I noticed that you and your subordinates made a rather large expenditure on behalf of the peacekeeping force. The bulk of which is due to two projects. One is the procurement of several satellites from the Russian military. The other is the construction of a massive simulation lab in the underground base. Don't you find this a bit superfluous, Director?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Gendo raised an eyebrow. 'No? Surely peacekeeping does not require space- borne equipment. Nor does it entail that its soldiers be trained inside a virtual environment.'  
  
Kaji stiffened. Surely, the Supreme Commander of NERV, the only defense against the marauding Angels, would understand or at least appreciate the situation. Something was not right. 'The equipment and people that I have taken over are not prepared for an assault. Those projects and the hundreds of miscellaneous buys are done with the interests of CHERUB in mind. That being said, doesn't the Supreme Commander have something better to do that bother about my spending?'  
  
'Actually, I do.' Ikari replied with a slightly irritated tone. 'However, since it was I who suggested that you be Director, several people wish me to explain your actions. People like the United Nations and the European Union. Your massive expenditure is hurting their already stretched budget.'  
  
'Their budget?' Kaji was stunned. 'Their own defenses are ill-prepared and all that those politicians care about is their budget?'  
  
'Ill prepared? Surely, keeping the peace is not that difficult.'  
  
'Combating Angels is.'  
  
Despite himself, Gendo gave a slight chuckle. 'Angels? Whatever gave you the idea that Angels would ever bother you?'  
  
'The details of the operation.'  
  
'The details of your operation,' Ikari interrupted, 'are to head the peacekeeping force and to investigate the presence of Angels. Investigate, Director, not combat.'  
  
Kaji was shocked. How could Gendo Ikari be so confident that the Angels would not assault Europe? Surely, the disaster in England was the work of the Angels. 'How are you so sure that Angels will not set foot here?' Kaji tried his best to control his bewilderment.  
  
'That is not for you to know, Director. However, I can assure you that Angels will never touch the United Kingdom, or France, or Germany or any other part of Europe.'  
  
'Then why did you bring Unit 02 here?'  
  
'Politics, Director.'  
  
'Politics?'  
  
'Yes. Now can I have your assurance that you will no longer splurge money on undertakings that will never bear fruit?'  
  
Kaji swore to himself. Trying to convince his subordinates to go along with his crazy ideas was hard enough. Now his direct superior wants to tie his hands behind his back. He had to attempt to salvage something; he must salvage something from this conversation. 'I request that my outstanding projects be completed. You have my word that I will inform you if I wish to start any new ones.'  
  
'Alright, but remember that your primary mission is to conduct an investigation to find out what happened to England. I will allow you to continue with your current,' Gendo paused, searching for the proper phrase, 'endeavors, but any more action to combat anything of any form has to be approved by me. Do not bother with the Angels, that situation is under total control.'  
  
Gendo Ikari gave in a bit too easily, but at least Kaji got what he wanted. Now, he had to try and end this conversation before any more dire news could be delivered. 'Is there anything else? I have urgent matters to attend to.'  
  
'One more thing. Your reports neglected to state this, but I feel the need to discuss the situation with you.'  
  
Kaji held his breath. That did not sound good at all.  
  
'It seems that your subordinates are displeased with your command. I gathered that much from General Holmes' reports.'  
  
'General Holmes? Why does he report to you?'  
  
'He reports to the European Union. That is sufficient.'  
  
Kaji swallowed. Gendo Ikari had his eyes and ears everywhere.  
  
'Are you comfortable with your subordinates feeling that way? Why do you think they are unhappy with you? What are you going to do about it?' Gendo prodded, displaying far more interest than he should.  
  
Why was he even bothering about this? His subordinates were his own business. In spite of his doubts, Kaji decided to answer, partially. 'I understand their feelings but my conscience is clear. What I am doing will benefit them far more than me. I am sure that they will understand in time. If not, so be it.'  
  
Gendo nodded. 'My thoughts exactly. Director, you are a far better commander than I would have imagined. I look forward to your next report.'  
  
The screen winked out, leaving Kaji staring into space. Gendo Ikari's last words repeated themselves in his mind. The approval of the worst human being he had ever known? Kaji looked at his hands. What was he becoming?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gendo Ikari watched as the screen faded. His aide, Fuyutsuki, cleared his throat. 'You still think that he will be a threat to us?'  
  
'No, Professor. Whatever agency he was working for before is no longer relevant. Ryouji Kaji can no longer hinder my progress, he has far too many problems too handle.'  
  
'He has handled them far better than we expected.'  
  
'Amazingly. Nonetheless, he is no longer a concern.'  
  
'Does SEELE know about this?'  
  
Ikari scoffed. 'SEELE? I will deal with them personally. Just be on the lookout for their agents. My plans must not be disrupted during this critical phase.'  
  
Another piece moved. Another play had begun. Another day in the game of life passed by, the only game that Gendo Ikari played.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Misato watched Shinji turn and leave the office, his eyes on the verge of tearing. 'Did you have to be so hard on the boy? He is going through enormous emotional stress now.'  
  
Her blonde friend rose from her seat. 'I have to. It's my job. He botched up his sync tests, and got himself killed in the last simulation. Plus, his actions endangered Rei's life. If I allowed him to meet the Angels in combat, the results would be disastrous.'  
  
Misato sighed. She would need to talk to Shinji tonight. That conversation will be anything but pleasant.  
  
'Misato?'  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'You noticed it didn't you?' Ritsuko took off her spectacles and looked at the corridor that Shinji took.  
  
'Yeah I did.' Misato replied. 'Who didn't notice?'  
  
'Wonder how he got it?'  
  
'I don't know. I will talk to him tonight about that, about everything.'  
  
Still, Misato could not shake off the shock when she saw Shinji earlier. The same shock that everyone felt when they saw Shinji wearing neural connectors. Crimson neural connectors.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Director, this is insane.'  
  
'You told me that before.'  
  
'And I will keep saying that until an acceptable reason is provided.'  
  
'My reasons are more than acceptable.'  
  
'Not to me.'  
  
Kaji sighed heavily. He turned, and met Field Marshal Hans Der Vant's gaze. 'How many times have we been through this?'  
  
'Too many.'  
  
'I suppose asking you to trust me will be too difficult.'  
  
Der Vant folded his arms. 'Vladimir may have given you his trust, but he was a very trusting man to begin with. I, however, am not. I require concrete proof that such drastic measures are necessary.'  
  
Field Marshal Hans Der Vant stood tall, several inches taller than Kaji. His appearance belief his impressive reputation as one of the world's best land commanders. In fact, to Kaji, Der Vant looked more a beggar than a soldier. His ruffled black hair reached his collar. His goatee was rugged and unruly. His thick Dutch accent was coarse on the ears.  
  
'I hope,' Kaji said softly, 'that you will never see the concrete proof you desire.'  
  
'What did you say?' Der Vant looked at Kaji quizzically. 'I can barely understand you. Don't make it harder on me by talking to yourself.'  
  
Another man rushed to their side. Shigeru Aoba nodded towards the Marshal, a nod that the Marshal returned, and then turned towards Kaji. 'Director, the simulation is ready to begin. Captain Noble is already standing by.'  
  
'Good job. The Marshal and I will be joining you shortly.'  
  
Shigeru nodded, and then jogged off in the direction from which he came.  
  
'Shall we?' Kaji motioned towards the control room.  
  
His companion shook his head and sighed. 'I still think that this is insane.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Asuka was getting impatient, very impatient. She had entered the simulation plug a full half-hour ago and nothing happened since then. She did not even have someone to complain to, since the communication system was offline. Seeing that she had nothing to do and nothing was going to happen anytime soon, Asuka sat back, relaxed and fell into a light sleep, promising herself that she would give an earful to whoever put her up to this.  
  
In the haze of her dream, Asuka recalled the last week. Shortly after she arrived, her Evangelion joined her. She remembered the sense of peace that she felt when she saw it. Alone in a foreign country, with few acquaintances and one friend who was now her commander, she thought that she would have spent her days and nights wrapped in loneliness. With her Evangelion, she had something. She was something. Not just another person from Tokyo-3, but the only Evangelion pilot in England. It was small comfort. But it was comfort, nevertheless.  
  
Asuka remembered the base's reaction when they saw the Evangelion. The shock. The awe. The fear. Before, they thought they were the best in the world, they thought they knew everything. Now, they were no longer so sure. She was treated differently from the rest when they realized that she piloted the behemoth. Her needs were met with unusual promptness. People spoke to her as if she was their superior, rather than a colleague. No one tried to befriend her. Asuka viewed this special treatment as reverence. However, in her subconscious, she had a nagging feeling that it was fear. They were fearful of her. Fearful of a teenager who had a gift no one could fathom. She tried her best to ignore that small voice in the back of her mind.  
  
'Attention.' The speaker crackled to life, jolting Asuka out of her dream. 'The Director wishes to speak with all participants.'  
  
'I thank all of you for participating in this simulation. The task for today's mission is simple. Destroy the enemy. Easier said than done, I assure you. Marshal Der Vant will command all the ground forces and Admiral Toricelli shall command the aircraft while I will issue instructions to Pilot Sohryu. Try your best to follow the plan that was discussed earlier. After Captain Noble has completed her final checks, we shall proceed. After this simulation, I would appreciate it if you provide us with whatever suggestions you may have that would improve this method of training. Director, out.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji switched the microphone off. He nodded towards Maria Noble and watched as she busied herself with the system pre-checks. He walked over to one side of the control room where Marshal Der Vant and Admiral Toricelli were sitting. 'I assume that you two gentlemen are ready.'  
  
'Of course Director. Your master plan is not very complex.' Toricelli spoke first, still concentrating on the screen where his airborne force was displayed. 'Just pound the enemy with everything we have got. An incredibly simple plan, albeit a tremendous waste of resources.'  
  
'I still find it hard to believe that this enemy can take so much pounding. They are called Angels, right?' Der Vant added. 'The documents that you passed to us were butchered so badly that little conclusive evidence could be drawn. It is not easy to believe everything that you say.'  
  
Kaji had to agree. He had asked for NERV's records on the first few Angels that they had encountered. What he had hoped for was the top secret documentation that all high-ranking NERV personnel had access to. What he had received, on the other hand, were the basic reports, stripped down versions that required little clearance to acquire. Apparently, the Director of European Operations was not important enough to warrant proper treatment. Gendo Ikari was impossibly confident in his belief that Angels would never scratch the surface of Europe. Kaji often wondered where that confidence came from.  
  
Toricelli looked over his screen again. 'I still wish that you would have briefed us more. Your information is still pretty skimpy, all I know is that the enemies are huge monsters and they have some impressive shielding. Sounds like a B grade horror movie to me.'  
  
'I agree with the Admiral. You are keeping much information from us, Director. It is difficult to prepare for an assault, even if you are the only one who believes that an assault will come, if information does not flow freely. After your briefing this morning, many of my men were joking that this simulation lab was merely a billion dollar video game. Your single-minded focus on these Angels speaks volumes about your dedication, but does little to inspire.'  
  
'I know. Be assured that I am aware of that situation. However, my belief that we will have to prepare for the assault will not waver.' Kaji smiled. 'Anyway, even if I am utterly wrong, such training will benefit us.'  
  
'It is regrettable that Vladimir could not join us.' Toricelli looked at the vacant seat next to him. 'It would a good experience to see all three spheres of operations working together, even though it is just a simulation.'  
  
'I tried to persuade him, but he has some pressing business in Russia. Maybe next time.'  
  
'Director? We are ready.' Shigeru's announcement echoed throughout the control room.  
  
'That's my call. I wish you luck.' Kaji grinned at the two commanders.  
  
'Luck does not exist.' Toricelli replied quietly.  
  
Kaji walked towards the center of the control room. There, Shigeru Aoba and Maria Noble were waiting for him to give the go-ahead. Kaji approached the pair. 'Alright, begin the simulation.'  
  
Shigeru reached out and pressed a series of buttons. Immediately, the lights in the control room dimmed and three large screens appeared. Each displaying the virtual battlefield, one focusing on the red Evangelion, the other on the huge Angel, the last one displayed a bird's eye view of the battlefield. One by one, the units called in to report their readiness.  
  
Under Admiral Toricelli's care was a flight of twelve fighters and two dozen bombers, all of which were equipped with near infinite ammunition. Marshal Der Vant's division consisted of three brigades of armor, nearly a hundred heavy tanks and five batteries of artillery. Kaji had personal command of Asuka and her Evangelion, although he was pretty sure that he would never be able to control the firebrand. If all else failed, Kaji could call upon his trump cards. Two particle cannons were ready, each one capable of disintegrating miles of buildings and a Gorbovnick satellite, armed with several N-2 missiles. If the Angels did assault Europe, Kaji was confident that he would be able to bring all these forces into play. Using their sheer might, especially the missiles, was another story entirely. Nightmares of entire countries being reduced to ash due to his actions still plagued his nights.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Asuka.'  
  
'It is about time.' Asuka said irritably. Finally, she could show all the amateurs in CHERUB how an Evangelion battled the Angels.  
  
'You know the plan don't you?'  
  
'Yes, Kaji.' Asuka droned. Kaji had forced her to review the plan umpteen times. She could practically dictate it out it in her sleep.  
  
'Asuka? Didn't I tell you to call me Director when we are working?'  
  
She grinned. 'Don't worry. This line is private. No one will know that the great Director is on a first name basis with this defenseless teenage girl.'  
  
'Why do I even bother,' Kaji hissed in vexation. 'Just do your job. No showing off now.'  
  
'Alright.' Asuka said sweetly.  
  
Kaji ended the conversation with an audible click. Asuka felt the false smile leave her face. It wasn't the same anymore. The playful banter was the same, the joking mood was the same, the light laughter was the same, but something was different. Something changed. Kaji changed. He was visibly tired, growing more so day after day. Somehow, he always had something to do. Be it paperwork, meetings or keeping tabs on his numerous projects. He ran everything by himself, and it was tearing him apart. He distanced himself from his staff, preferring to work in the confines of his office. Asuka tried her best to approach him, but to no avail. She sighed bitterly. Even with friends, she was still alone.  
  
A muted whirr brought her mind back to the present. The simulation was about to begin. The never-ending black depth began to give way to lush grassland. Several hills dotted the landscape, almost glowing in the midday sun. The skies were radiant, cloudless for miles. Apparently, Shigeru Aoba had a fantastic eye for detail.  
  
The armada of armor and artillery winked into being beside Asuka's Evangelion. A massive air base appeared near the horizon. Asuka looked at her miniscule allies. No matter what Kaji said, no matter how much he tried to convince her, those insects would never make any difference in a battle against an Angel. It was down to her and her Evangelion.  
  
A loud rumble erupted from the distance. 'Pattern blue detected.' Shigeru, the only NERV Operator CHERUB had, announced. 'Angel approaching city. All units, commence operation.'  
  
'Remember the plan.' Kaji reminded everyone. 'Asuka your move.'  
  
'Watch me.' Asuka grinned. Finally, action.  
  
Her Evangelion darted forward, the distance between her and the target dropped rapidly. A minute later, she rounded a hill and made visual contact with the Angel. She hesitated. Shigeru was too good, the Angel looked too real. Just seeing it brought back memories, memories of Tokyo-3, memories of happier times. She felt less lonely then. She enjoyed Misato's drunken revelry. She enjoyed the Kaji of old. She enjoyed schooling. She enjoyed being with her friends. She enjoyed the company of a boy.  
  
'Asuka? You still there?' Kaji asked, his voice tinged with impatience.  
  
She snapped out of her requiem. The past had past. No use ruminating over what could have been. 'Engaging target.' She droned, trying to figure out how best to combat the Angel.  
  
She need not have bothered. The Angel decided to strike first. With lightning speed, it reared back and swung its huge appendage towards her. Biting back a curse, Asuka hurled her unit to one side, narrowly avoiding the Angel's first strike. Sensing an opportunity, Asuka grabbed her progressive knife and lunged forward. Her strike hit the Angel's AT field. Knowing full well that her opponent already regained its balance, Asuka let her momentum carry through and tumbled to safety.  
  
From a crouching position, Asuka sized up her enemy. The initial exchange of blows made her realize that while this Angel looked almost exactly like the one she fought with weeks ago, it was no where as fast as the original. Asuka felt herself smile. Speed was always her strong point. She readied her progressive knife and threw herself back into the fray.  
  
She struck. She parried. She bobbed. She weaved. Her actions too fast, her moves too rapid for the naked eye to follow. Asuka was in her element, her instincts fighting the battle for her. She scored several hits on the Angel, all of which were deflected by the AT field. Her efforts redoubled, her strikes grew more intense. The Angel began to buckle under her blows. Finally, she lashed out with a furious roundhouse, smashing into the Angel's midsection and throwing it onto the ground.  
  
Asuka breathed heavily, her brow glistening with beads of sweat. She stared at the fallen form of the Angel, slowly rising to its feet. She assumed a defensive stance, her knife's blade facing the opponent, daring it to move. The Angel considered her for a moment, and began to tremble, readying itself for its transformation. Asuka tensed, this was it. Could she defeat both of them without him by her side? She glanced to her left, in the vain hope that his purple beast would magically appear. It didn't. She sighed.  
  
She turned back, and saw the Angel complete its transformation. In its place stood two monstrosities, both waiting for her. The twin Angels brought back many memories, but she pushed them aside, concentrating on the task at hand. It was now time for Kaji's plan to come into play, though she was very sure that it would fail. She exhaled slowly, readying herself for battle. And then, she pounced. Her Evangelion tackled the red twin, forcing it on its back. She straddled the monster and began to pound on it with her fists. She felt the other Angel approach from behind. Instinctively, she rolled to one side, trying her best to avoid the attack that was sure to come.  
  
As she moved, a rumble shook the ground. Hundreds upon hundreds of projectiles smashed into the gray twin. It's AT shield came into being, as it struggled to maintain its balance under the barrage. Asuka felt tempted to strike at the vulnerable Angel, but she knew her place in the plan. Kaji would be furious if she breached it. She shrugged slightly, and turned to face her designated opponent.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Bravo Battery, cease-fire. Charlie, Delta, Echo Battery, commence firing. Rate of fire, 5.'  
  
'Bomber Wing Fury, prepare to launch. Fighter Wing Spike and Bomber Wing Valiant, begin pre-flight prep.'  
  
Kaji watched as the two senior commanders did what they did best. Command. He watched as the battle played out on the huge digital screen. Everything was going according to plan. He remembered the many nights he spent poring over dozens of documents, trying to figure out how to defeat the Angel without two Evangelions. In the end, he decided to let Asuka handle one of the Angels while the combined forces of the Army and Air Force fired volley after volley at the other Angel. When the Angels neared their death, he would give the command to activate the particle cannons, and the battle should be over. At least he hoped so.  
  
Kaji looked at his terminal. Hundreds of numbers scrolled past, each number represented an important statistic. According to the data, the amount of ammunition that his forces used was enormous. That would never sit well with whatever management CHERUB was under, be it the UN, the EU or NERV. However, Kaji did not really care about the cost. The only thing that he was concerned about was the casualty rate and according to his data, it was zero. So far, so good.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
This was frustrating. Her Evangelion pivoted on its heel and delivered another devastating kick to her opponent. Asuka was tearing the Angel apart, but was unable to kill it off. She had spent ten whole minutes battering her opponent while her allies barely scratched the other Angel. Amateurs.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Angel's AT field is beginning to fluctuate.'  
  
Kaji watched as a hail of bombs released by a flight of bombers detonate against the gray twin. It's AT field visibly weakening; it was obvious to everyone that the Angel was in its death throes. Kaji paused before giving the final command. It was surprising that the Angel was unable to withstand simple ballistic projectiles. Could Angels play possum? Could a simulation of an Angel do the same?  
  
'AT field gaining strength!' Shigeru yelled, obviously alarmed. 'AT field's strength is surpassing previous maximum value. Value is rising. Continuing to rise. Approaching double its previous maximum value.'  
  
Kaji watched in stunned amazement as the Angel rose to its full height amidst the hail of fire. It took one step forward, and another. Its steps grew quicker, but it was moving towards nothing, seemingly disoriented by the growing number of projectiles pounding on it's AT field. Kaji peered at the digitized image, wondering what the Angel was planning to do. Suddenly, the Angel turned and sprinted forward, shrugging off another hail of air-to- ground missiles. Kaji's eyes widened as he realized what the Angel's target was.  
  
'Asuka!'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
'Asuka!'  
  
The warning came too late. Her Evangelion's back exposed, Asuka was easy prey for the advancing Angel. A heavy blow to the back winded her. Another strike to her torso flung her to one side. The pain shot through her lithe body. She whimpered as she felt her Evangelion crashed into the ground. Where was her support? Didn't Kaji tell her not to worry? That they could be as effective as another Evangelion? As effective as him?  
  
Another hit. Another explosion of white lights burst out. Realization hit her, the realization that no support was coming, the realization that her current allies were amateurs, the realization that he was not here. She whispered his name, hoping beyond hope that she would see him. He was always there. It was a painful realization, especially for her proud self, but during this moment, she realized that she enjoyed his company. Though she would never admit it to anyone.  
  
A series of heavy blows later, her Evangelion was flung into a hillside, smashing the breath out of the pilot. Inside the simulation plug, Asuka felt her anger build. To be humiliated by a simulation. That never happened before. Her mind searched for a reason, an excuse for this disgrace. The answer was obvious. Trusting a bunch of rank amateurs equipped with peashooters was a grave mistake. She was the only line of defense that Europe had against the Angels. Everything else was a joke and she was going to prove that to everyone. Now.  
  
Her will blazed like an inferno, moving her Evangelion by its strength alone. She set her sights on the nearest of the two twins. She moved. She struck. Hard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
With a massive heave of its body, Unit 02 threw the Angel off. An eerie strength pulsated from it, the strength of pure rage. Kaji watched, dumfounded, as the crimson Evangelion began to beat the gray Angel to a pulp. Her movements mind-numbingly fast, her strikes bone crushing, the Angel stood no chance. Then, a shot flew past the battling duo, followed by another and another. The massed forces of CHERUB were still attempting to fire upon their assigned target. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He stared at the bird's eye view of the map, looking for something amiss. He saw Asuka's Evangelion continuing its pitched battle with the gray Angel. He saw the army of war machines, unloading tons of ammunition onto their target.  
  
Watching the scene that played itself out in front of him, Kaji caught a glint of light. He looked closer and he felt his gut twist. It was the red twin, advancing towards the array of artillery. His mind raced, if the Angel reached its target, their demolition would be a certainty. Something had to be done. He picked up his microphone.  
  
'Asuka. Intercept your primary target.'  
  
'What?' Asuka's furious reply startled him. 'I am busy.'  
  
'You are not engaging your primary target.'  
  
'So?' Asuka's indignant tone coursed through the speakers.  
  
'You are not following the original plan.' Kaji injected a touch of fury in his accusation.  
  
'So?'  
  
'If you don't intercept the red Angel, we will start taking casualties!' Kaji growled, obviously frustrated with Asuka's sudden inexplicable behavior.  
  
'Casualties? You mean the pathetic excuse for an army? What do you care about them?' Each word was tinged with cold fury.  
  
'What?' Shock echoed around the room.  
  
'They are useless. All that firepower didn't help me in the least. Why should I care about them?'  
  
It was Kaji's turn to feel the embers of rage. He remembered all the sacrifices that he made, all the planning that he did. All those nights spent hunched over his desk, trying his best to minimize the only thing he cared about. Deaths dealt by his hand. Everything that he had done, it was all about to be undone by an errant pilot.  
  
Kaji steadied himself. All the anger in the world was going to do little in this situation. He needed to lead, now more than ever. 'Pilot Sohryu. I order you to engage your original target.'  
  
A pause. Two wills at war with each other. Finally, an answer to the challenge rang loud and clear.  
  
'No.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twelve monoliths. One Supreme NERV Commander. Thus begins another meeting that decides the fate of humanity.  
  
'Britain has lost its permanent seat on the Security Council.'  
  
'We hear that Britain's place will be reduced to a non-permanent seat.'  
  
'The Secretary-General's argument for Britain to retain a place on the Council was very convincing.'  
  
'Still, the Union is not pleased.'  
  
'As expected.'  
  
'The situation in Europe is dissolving at a rapid rate.'  
  
'The Chairman of the European Union has called upon the United Nations to boost its presence in the British Isles. He fears instability.'  
  
'We have already done our best.'  
  
'Our best? That is for the Ikari to decide.'  
  
'Indeed. Gendo Ikari, proceed.'  
  
Gendo Ikari paused for a moment, wanting to make sure that their little dialogue has been completed, at least for the moment. 'The Director has taken extraordinary steps to prepare his people for an assault.'  
  
'As it should be.' SEELE 06 interrupted. 'That is his job.'  
  
'An assault by Angels.'  
  
A low chuckle resonated throughout the room. 'I don't believe that would be necessary. I assume that you forced him to reconsider his actions.'  
  
Ikari nodded.  
  
SEELE 01 continued. 'Remember to keep an eye on him. He will start prying soon.'  
  
Ikari smirked. He had reached a similar conclusion days ago.  
  
'Any further reports?'  
  
'None.'  
  
'All is going according to schedule.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'We have nothing more for you.'  
  
Gendo Ikari, Supreme Commander of NERV left the room.  
  
'Was he our Agent?' SEELE 01 said into the quiet.  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'He knows nothing?'  
  
'Yes. We did not provide him with a full briefing.'  
  
'A stroke of luck.' One could almost hear the smile behind the voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another can. Another ten minutes. She knew that she could not go on like this forever. She had to talk to him. She wanted to talk to him. That was an hour ago. She hated procrastinating but something was preventing her from seeing him. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't know what to say to him. Maybe it was the fact that she was not really sure how he would react. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't want to lose another child. Asuka had left. She was now in a foreign country, parading her skills to the world, basking in the glory. Kaji left too, now burdened with the weight of leadership. The only one left was Shinji. A mere shell of who he used to be.  
  
Misato looked mournfully at the pile of cans beside her. Had she been dwelling on her own thoughts for this long? She rose to her feet, deciding to do what she planned. Shinji needed to be approached. Something happened. Something was gnawing away at his heart. Misato had a good idea of what it was, but it would be best to speak to Shinji. Slowly but steadily, Misato felt her flagging will steel itself. Feeling ready for the task at hand, Misato approached his room.  
  
'Shinji? I'm coming in.' Misato called. The door opened and what was within bewildered her. Shinji was not in his room. She stepped in, not believing her eyes. He was in the apartment. That she was sure of. He had opened the door and he helped her lug the masses of groceries that she brought inside the house. After that, he returned to his room and never left. She would have seen him leave the house. Where was Shinji? Misato inspected every nook and cranny.  
  
Then a thought hit her. The day's events replayed themselves in her mind. She dashed out of Shinji's room and ran towards another. Throwing the door aside, Misato stood at the entrance, stunned by what she saw. Shinji, in Asuka's bed, clutching her pillow tightly, his SDAT playing slowly, sound asleep.  
  
She spent a very long time standing, looking at the sleeping boy, trying her best not to weep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah I know, this chapter was not as heart numbing as the last one. I tried! I really did, but the plot must go on. I can't create whole fic just based on angst, right? Right?  
  
Sometimes, I feel that I created too many characters for this fiction. I have a pretty hard time trying to figure out who is who, whose personalities are whose and what each of my ACCs look like. I think I'm doing quite well, everyone of the characters are unique. I think.  
  
Sorry for the late update, but I had a major distraction. went by the name of Suikoden III. I need more self control. don't I?  
  
Thanks to Lynx and Daniel Serafimov for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better.  
  
Please email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
See you all next chapter!  
  
Chapter 4 : French Void 


	7. French Void

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Ver 2.0  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 4 : French Void  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Gray mist surrounded her, covered her, and enshrouded her. She walked amidst the haze, not knowing her path and not caring about her destination. It seemed so unreal, yet so familiar at the same time. She trod onwards, and onwards. Time did not seem to exist. What seemed like an eternity drifted by. She barely noticed. Suddenly, the scenery began to change. The mists parted, revealing a memory. A memory that she thought she had buried in the depths of her mind. She watched, horrified, as the scene played itself out in front of her, painful second after agonizing minute. She wanted to scream. So she did.  
  
It was sunny that day. Sunlight washed over the cold wasteland. Antarctica was host to hundreds of wondrous creatures and many great men came to study the unique wildlife. However, today was different. The group of men chipping away at the icy surface was here for a different purpose, a much darker purpose. She watched them, blissfully ignorant of the significance of the excavation. She just enjoyed the moment; enjoyed being with the man that she admired the most.  
  
Then, everything changed. A blazing inferno ripped through her life, tearing apart all that she cherished. She lost everything. Her friend. Her confidant. Her father. She remembered falling apart, piece-by-piece. The memory of the Impact was too painful, too vivid. Her young mind could not withstand the reality of her sordid life, and so she cracked. And it remained that way for years, until she met him.  
  
The mist surrounding her parted once again. Another memory was revealed, this one no less unpleasant. She was in college, still suffering from the devastation of her youth. The first few months were torturous. She had no friends, spending most of her days hitting the books. Her life was empty, meaningless but she did not care, the gaping wound in her soul still fresh.  
  
Then she met him. While her stoic nature put other people off, it seemed to attract him even more. He pursued her, claiming to be entranced by her beauty. Eventually, she grew fond of his roguish behavior. Conversation led to friendship, which led to romance, which led to passion. Finally, after a night of alcoholic excess, she confessed her love and gave herself to him.  
  
They were inseparable. Finally, she finally found someone to confide in, to love. She began to enjoy her life. Living each day to its fullest, she did her best to make up for those lost years of her youth. Only her beloved could match her rediscovered zeal, and they tried to spend every single moment together. She knew that she wanted to spend her life with him and she was sure that he felt likewise. But she was wrong.  
  
One fateful day, during a rather romantic dinner, she asked him a simple question. She remembered the many nights that they had spent together. She told him that she loved him many times, but for some reason she never remembered him telling her about his love. She enjoyed their time together, but in a moment of weakness, she wanted him to assure her of his commitment. Never had she regretted something so much before.  
  
She recalled that night, the night when she wept like a baby. She remembered his stunned face after she had asked him to say those words. She remembered him stammering, stumbling over his words. In the end, he couldn't say it. He couldn't even tell her that he loved her. Her faith in their love shattered in an instant. She turned, she ran. Ran away from him, ran away from her pain, and ran away from her sorrow. The same sorrow that she felt when her father left her.  
  
He had tried to apologize to her, but every time he came close to her, she pushed him away. She had never noticed it before, but now that she was no longer with him all the time, she realized that he and her father were so alike. It struck her that that could be the reason that drew her to him in the first place. It was a discovery that haunted her for some time. Those painful memories, the sorrow always resurfaced when she saw him. All that pain, all the sorrow, she hated it. She left him because of that, and it hurt her to no end.  
  
It took her a long time to recover from that massive blow. Time moved by quickly, many things changed. She joined NERV, following in her father's footsteps, determined to discover all she could about the Second Impact and his death. She also became a guardian, a mother. It was strange at first, but somehow, having a family healed some of the wounds that she had. Finally, she could love someone in a different way. The love of a mother was refreshing and she enjoyed feeling it. However, in her weaker moments, she still wondered what her life would be like if he had said yes.  
  
Then, she saw him again. He had the same smile, the same unshaven face, and the same roguish charm. She wanted to feel the fury of rejection. She tried to feel rage towards the man who tore her heart. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried to feel otherwise, she still cared for him. It took her many days and many nights to realize it, but she finally did. She recalled the night when Kozo Fuyutsuki summoned her to the office and told her about Kaji's new appointment. She remembered walking in on him, his face haggard from a whole night of work. She realized that she still loved him and somehow she felt that he always did love her. She didn't tell him that. She didn't tell anyone. Another rejection may be too painful to bear.  
  
Now, he was no longer with her. She remembered the day of his departure, the way he caressed her before he left, the look in his eyes before he turned towards the helicopter. She remembered his phone calls, every one becoming more desperate than the last. It hurt her greatly that she could not be with him, helping him in his hour of need. She missed him, terribly. It ached.  
  
The mist grew thicker. It surrounded the kneeling woman like a shroud. The woman shuddered. Tears fell into the mist.  
  
It ached so much.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His office was another bleak white room in the depths of CHERUB. General Holmes preferred to hold meetings in the aptly named meeting room, but Kaji wanted his conversations to be held in a more private place. This was especially so when the subject of conversation was very sensitive. Subjects like the current one.  
  
'In all seriousness, the simulation was a success.'  
  
'I concur with the Admiral. All our objectives were accomplished. The simulation infrastructure, while obscenely expensive, works and it will prove useful in any future training. Furthermore, your personal goal of allowing the troops to experience a battle with Angels was achieved.'  
  
'Although none of them took it seriously.' Kaji lamented.  
  
'What did you expect?' Field Marshal Der Vant questioned. 'Our troops are not mindless automatons Director. Without much documented proof, how do you expect us to believe that our world is under threat by these behemoths? In fact, if you do provide us documents, extreme doubt would be cast upon their legitimacy. The face that the soldiers agreed to follow your orders without question is a testament to their professionalism.'  
  
'Now, now Marshal. Let us not be too hard on the Director.' Toricelli's calm voice bit into the tension. 'While your personal credentials are less than outstanding, I must say that you did a fantastic job during the simulation, especially after your pilot decided to take things into her own hands. You salvaged the situation rather admirably. Lesser men would have stumbled.'  
  
Kaji sighed, the episode still fresh in his mind. His armada of war machines was under threat from an approaching Angel; the only one who could stop the advancing monstrosity was embroiled in another heated battle. He tried to command, tried to lead but his orders were questioned, defied. He could feel his body want to panic, want to rage, want to scream. He fought hard against his warring emotions, trying his best to deliver commands to his troops, commands that would keep his casualty rate at zero.  
  
However, the order to fall back was given too late, the Angel ripped through the ground forces during their withdrawal. Kaji commanded Asuka, but Asuka defied him yet again. All avenues failed, he was left with little choice. Bombers with N-2 bombs lifted off. Particle cannons began to charge up. If the field were not a simulation, it would have been burnt to a crisp in the ensuing fireball.  
  
'Director? You seem troubled.'  
  
Toricelli's probing question shattered his soliloquy. Kaji considered his aide. 'We had casualties.'  
  
'So?' Both commanders said incredulously.  
  
'If I had reeled in my pilot a bit more, our victory would have been much less bloody.'  
  
'A victory is still a victory Director. All of us hate to see good people die, but if their sacrifice means the difference between victory and defeat.' Toricelli left the statement handing in the air, its meaning crystal clear.  
  
'What will you do with the errant pilot? I don't believe that incarceration is sufficient for her insubordination.'  
  
'I agree Marshal. I will censure her later.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Asuka strode into the room, her hands bound behind her back, flanked by a pair of stone-faced guards. Her face was as defiant as ever. Kaji steeled himself for the confrontation that was sure to follow. He waved at the pair of guards and watched them exit his room and close the door. He watched Asuka stare at him, her blue eyes burned with an intense fire.  
  
'Pilot Sohryu. You know why you are here.'  
  
'No.' She bit out, her voice shaking with repressed anger.  
  
'Oh?' Kaji tried his best to convey the surprise that he did not feel. 'Then tell me why you think you are here?'  
  
'I am here.' Asuka glared at him. 'Because you are a coward.'  
  
Rage. A coward? Kaji forced his nerves to calm themselves. 'Explain.'  
  
'Why else did you throw me into a cell? You turned your back on those you knew to please your new friends.'  
  
'Preposterous!' Kaji thundered. 'Your sorry predicament is due to your actions, nothing else.'  
  
'My actions?' Asuka shouted, matching Kaji's volume, furious that her commander doubted her. 'What did I do wrong?'  
  
'If I recall correctly, you disobeyed my orders!'  
  
'Your orders were illogical!' The reply was sharp and swift.  
  
'Explain.' Kaji forced his hands to stop quivering, continuing the shouting match would do little good.  
  
'You asked me to end an attack that I was winning. I could beat the damn thing, but you wanted me to stop.' Asuka hissed, trying her best to control her roiling fury.  
  
'Of course! Your allies were in danger, in order for them to remain active; you had to intercept the other Angel.'  
  
'Allies?' Asuka scoffed. 'They were pathetic. Amateurs. Their contribution the simulation was non-existent.'  
  
'If it were an actual mission, would you have done the same thing?'  
  
'Of course!' Asuka shot back.  
  
'What? These are human lives we are talking about. They have their friends, their family, their loved ones, and you are willing to let them die without a second thought?' Kaji replied, his tone incredulous.  
  
'What do I have to care about novices? My main goal in life is to pilot the Evangelion, and to defeat the Angels. If they can't help me do that, why should I even bother saving them?'  
  
Kaji stared at her, utterly stunned, amazed that a child so young could have a heart so cold. Why did she not share his concerns? He knew that he would spend many a night thinking about that question. 'The mission is everything to you, isn't it? Piloting Evangelion is your life isn't it?' He asked softly, shock replaced the rage.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'I wonder what Shinji would have said if he heard you say that.'  
  
'He is not here.' Her voice sounded strangely pained.  
  
'No he isn't. I am finished with you. You shall remain in detention until further notice.'  
  
'That is why you are a coward, Director.' Asuka spat as the guards walked into the room. She was obviously disgusted at him. 'I do not know what you are terrified of, but because of it, you refuse to accept the simple truth that you cannot fight a war without casualties. Trying to protect those novices will only bring more deaths. Try to be a leader, not a coward.'  
  
Asuka was led out of the office. The door closed slowly, leaving Kaji thinking about her parting words.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Morning visited the metropolis of Tokyo-3. The sun began its slow climb, staining the sky orange. A lone woman stood at her window, witnessing the sun's journey. Sunlight washed over her face, illuminating her delicate features. Her eyes were filled with fatigue, but she could not slip into slumber's restful embrace. She had woken up in the middle of the night, nightmares fresh in her memory. She remembered rising from her bed and walking to the window, hoping that the sight of Tokyo's skylight would help her troubled mind.  
  
The phone rang, shaking the woman out of her deep thought. Sighing softly, she picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear.  
  
'Misato?' the voice on the other end chuckled.  
  
A voice so familiar and comforting, hearing it was a balm to her soul. 'Kaji?' She asked, the weight on her soul had suddenly lifted.  
  
'Yeah. Sorry for not giving you a call the past week, my schedule is very hectic.'  
  
'Can you cope?'  
  
'I guess so.'  
  
He was lying. Misato knew it. His voice was too morose, his mood too heavy. The roguish confidence that always accented his words was gone. 'Are you sure?'  
  
'I.' Kaji fumbled. 'I am.'  
  
'You can tell me anything. Don't worry.' Misato prodded, convinced that Kaji was keeping something from her.  
  
Kaji let out a weary sigh and then a somber chuckle. 'Can't hide anything from you can I?'  
  
'No, you never could.' Misato replied.  
  
'I still can't figure it out.' Kaji heaved, 'How do you do it?'  
  
'Do what?'  
  
'Lead so well. You always know how to handle every situation. You always know how to handle every person. Every decision that you make turns out to be brilliant. People look up to you, trust you.'  
  
'Stop it.' Misato cut into Kaji's ramblings. 'I was never like that. I made a lot of mistakes, and some of them nearly cost me my friends. Learning to move on after making mistakes is something that all of us must do. Sometimes, I find it hard to wake up everyday knowing that my next decision may end someone's life, but I have to do it. It is what my role is all about.'  
  
'Mistakes? I can't afford to make them. So much is riding on my every word. My errors will cost good men their lives, and some people cannot seem to understand that. Each person wants me to do things a certain way. Every thing I do pleases some and angers others. What should I do? Who should I listen to?' Kaji's voice wavered, his hardened resolve begging to give way from the countless days of stress.  
  
'Kaji.' Misato's voice was firm, unyielding, trying its best to shake Kaji out of his daze. 'You are the one in charge. People may give you counsel, but your decision is yours alone. Do what you think is right. That is enough.'  
  
'What I think is right? But how do I know what is right?'  
  
'Don't worry. I have been around you for so long. Your decisions are always sound.'  
  
'What happens if I make a wrong step? So many people are counting on me, so many.'  
  
'Kaji!' Misato snapped, exasperated at him. 'Stop thinking about the consequences. Just do what you think is right. The Kaji that left Tokyo-3 was a man brimming with confidence. The Kaji I know never second-guessed himself. The Kaji that I remembered could was never afraid of anything. Where is he now?'  
  
The silence was earth shattering.  
  
'So stop feeling sorry for yourself. I told you to be strong. I hate seeing you like this.' Misato felt her eyes moisten. 'It hurts to see you like this. I don't want you to be like this. I want the old Kaji back. The one that I knew.'  
  
'I should not have called. I did not know that you cared so much.' Kaji's voice was thick with emotion.  
  
'Don't you dare do that. So many people have left my life, I do not want to lose you too.'  
  
Kaji drew in a long breath, trying to regain some composure. A few moments later, he spoke, his voice steadier than before, 'All right.'  
  
'Be strong, be yourself, promise me that.'  
  
'I promise.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kensuke groaned, the familiar pall of utter boredom descending upon him. It was only moments ago that their professor announced that he would not discuss the Second Impact during the day's lesson, but rather current affairs. The relief was short-lived. Soon, the class was once again, an unwilling audience to the professor's monotonous monologue about the United Nations.  
  
Granted, Kensuke tried his best to keep up with the teacher. The current situation in the United Nations intrigued him, especially after the United Kingdom was forced to assume a non-permanent seat on the Security Council. Furious debate was now being waged over who would assume the empty seat. It took a special man to utilize such an interesting theme and craft such a boring lesson. Unfortunately, their professor was such a man.  
  
In an extreme effort to stay awake, Kensuke's attention drifted from the teacher to the class. He noted the way each student tried to overcome the tedium of the lesson. Several were fast asleep, their heads buried in their hands. Several were typing away at their terminals, engaging in a lively online discussion. Several were conversing with their neighbors. It looked like a normal weekday in school, but Kensuke noticed something odd.  
  
Shinji Ikari, the famed pilot of Evangelion Unit 01, was staring into space, a sullen look dominating his features. Shinji was a pale shadow of his former self. Sometimes, he did not even bother attending classes and when he did attend, he just sat at his desk, seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. Kensuke reflected on earlier times, times when Shinji waged war with the Red Devil, times when the three of them joked and played. Now, Touji was busy wooing the class representative and Shinji was locked in a world of his own. He missed the old days.  
  
Suddenly, Kensuke noticed someone move. He turned and, to his shock, saw Rei Ayanami, watching Shinji, a strange look of concern on her face. Several seconds passed, and then Rei turned back, continuing to watch the passing clouds.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Another long walk home stretched out before him. Why did he even bother going to school, there was nothing for him there, nothing for him anywhere. Shinji trudged onwards, his mind lost in the mire of depression. Everyday, he rose from his pillow to greet another day. Another day filled with pain and sadness. He enjoyed nothing anymore; he was merely going through the motions. Without her, life had no meaning for him.  
  
Shinji spent the rest of the journey contemplating the monotony of his lonely life. He reached the block of apartments that he called his home. He rounded a corner and saw a uniformed girl standing before him.  
  
'Rei.' He said hoarsely.  
  
'Pilot Ikari.'  
  
'Why are you here?' Shinji asked, but he already knew the answer.  
  
'You are not well.'  
  
'I feel fine.' He knew that he should have been happy. Rei was a friend, a good friend. He tried to smile for her, but he couldn't.  
  
'You need help. I intend to bring you to Doctor Akagi for a full examination.' Rei stated, a tinge of worry creeping into her voice.  
  
Shinji noticed it, but he pretended not to. Rei shouldn't need to care for him. Rei was not her. Rei could not replace her. 'Thank you, but that is not necessary.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Don't bother about me. Go home Rei.' Speaking of Rei reminded him of her, her fiery nature, and her jibes towards the seemingly cold-hearted pilot of Unit 01. The painful memories flooded him. It hurt so much.  
  
'But.'  
  
'Go home Rei.' Shinji said, before walking onwards, running away from her, running away from his past.  
  
The blue-haired girl stood still, watching him disappear around a corner. She watched him, a sad sigh escaping from her lips.  
  
'Shinji.' She whispered his name, her soft voice filled with more emotion than ever before.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'General. Please sit. Tea?'  
  
General Andrew Holmes smiled as he took the offer. 'Of course. You are most generous, Chairman.'  
  
Fabian Kohl nodded. 'I have to be. I am, after all, in the company of one of the Commanders of the Union's army.'  
  
'Only because you appointed me.' Holmes chuckled as he accepted a cup from one of the Chairman's aide.  
  
'Don't be so modest. You are the right man for the job.'  
  
'I am glad that you think that way.'  
  
'Enough with the pleasantries.' Kohl replied. 'What brings you to Germany?'  
  
'On the usual military tour.' Holmes responded, 'I thought that I would meet with you to discuss some important issues.'  
  
'Indeed. How important are these issues?'  
  
'Rather.'  
  
Fabian Kohl nodded once. He motioned to his aides and asked them to leave the room. 'Better?'  
  
'Much.' Holmes replied, grateful for the privacy. 'The Germans make excellent tea.'  
  
'They have excellent accommodations too.' Kohl gestured at the large office that he was provided with. Several wooden chairs surrounded an ornate marble table. A large painting hung over a fireplace. The morning light shone through a large window, casting its brilliance upon the two men, sitting opposite each other, quietly sipping their tea.  
  
'I assume that the Union has not come to their decision yet.'  
  
'No. The United Kingdom wants the Union to boycott the United Nations voting process. Several members want to have that permanent seat. Others just want to see another European nation appointed. It is utter chaos.'  
  
'Interesting. What will become of the peacekeeping effort?'  
  
'If I have any say, nothing at all.' Kohl replied firmly.  
  
'Why? I do not enjoy being the figurehead while the Director does all the work, especially when he drags all my personnel into this insane quest of his.' Holmes said darkly.  
  
'Insane quest?'  
  
'Director Kaji keeps speaking to us about huge behemoths called Angels and how they will annihilate the world if we do not stop them. He works day and night on what he deems to be a plan to counter this supposed threat that the world faces. Are these not the actions of an insane man?'  
  
'It could be, but why are you so displeased. After all, you are not directly involved in his operation.' Kohl asked, prodding.  
  
'You appointed me as the commander of the task force, but if I remember correctly, the appointment was a façade.'  
  
'Yes. I remember our discussion too.'  
  
'You said that the attached personnel from another organization held the key to the task force's operation. However, from what I see, this Director Kaji is a lunatic.' Holmes continued, his voice tinged with anger.  
  
Kohl chuckled. 'Calm down, General. I agree that your so-called figurehead position does not sit well with you.'  
  
'The position is fine with me. Unlike some of my colleagues, I do understand the need to pair a relatively new commander with a more senior superior. What I do not understand is your reasoning for placing Director Kaji in such a role. He is throwing tons of money down the proverbial drain, money that could have been put to a much better use. Furthermore, my troops are being trained in the ways of combating forty story giant monsters and I do not fault them for taking the training as a huge joke.'  
  
'Have you approached the Director about these concerns?'  
  
'If I remember correctly, I was ordered not to.'  
  
'You worries are valid, General.' Kohl said calmly. 'Correct. However, you are not privy to the whole picture.'  
  
'The whole picture?' Holmes questioned.  
  
'Remember this phrase, General. It will answer many of your questions.' Kohl leaned forward with a strange glint in his eye. 'Project-E.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Success!'  
  
'What? Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes! The specimen is reacting to the reagent! Come over here and look for yourself.'  
  
Immediately, several people, all wearing lab coats, surrounded the jubilant scientist.  
  
'My word. It does work!'  
  
'Someone tell the professor quick!'  
  
A technician tore herself away from the group and ran out of the lab. She continued moving through a maze of corridors until she reached a large steel door. She rapped her knuckles against the metal. The door slid open in response and she strode in. A lone man sat in the dimly lit room, his eyes calmly considered his guest.  
  
'In such a hurry? I assume that you have something important to tell me.'  
  
The technician breathed heavily, her impromptu sprint winded her. 'Professor, success!'  
  
The man sat up, his interest captured by that word. 'Success?'  
  
The woman nodded vigorously.  
  
'Then I assume we can proceed with the second phase of the project.'  
  
'Yes, Professor. If all goes well, we can achieve limited production within the week.'  
  
'Excellent. Continue with your work.'  
  
The technician nodded once, turned and left the room, the door sliding shut behind her. The man stood and walked towards the curtains, his lips pursed in a slim smile. He reached for the curtains and pulled it aside, the warm glow of the sunshine engulfed the room. The man looked at the vivid scene. Mornings were always a busy time for the city, people rushing to and fro, under the shadow of a massive steel structure of the the Eiffel Tower.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The neural pathways of the system stretched out before the visitor. Every fiber was burning bright. Every length was glowing with power. The visitor inched forward, its body began to cross every fiber, consuming it, relishing in its power. A single purpose drove it forward, propelling it onwards. It stretched, it climbed, and it crawled. Every second, it moved a bit more towards its goal.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, it stopped. Its goal was no longer before it. Its goal had suddenly shifted, transported over thousands of miles within a heartbeat. The visitor retreated, releasing its hold on those pathways that it captured. It was confused, remembering that only moments ago, it could sense its goal before it, the only obstacle between them being the system. Now, it lay somewhere else, blazing brightly, calling out.  
  
The visitor hesitated. It wanted to move, to seek out its target's new position. Then, another presence tugged at the edges of its perception. Another visitor. They were so much alike yet so incredibly different. The new presence was much closer to their shared goal. The goal shared by all.  
  
The visitor contemplated these new developments for a while and came to a conclusion. It decided to allow its fellow being to reach the goal. Satisfied, the visitor returned to its slumber, ready to be awakened should the other fail.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji marveled at the way the British carried on with their lives. In spite of the immense disaster that they suffered earlier, and the mounting political troubles, the average citizen still found the courage to enjoy the life they had. Even in the quiet restaurant that they shared, Kaji could sense their quiet valor. A family of four burst out laughing as they had their family meal. A young couple gazed at each other as they enjoyed a candlelight dinner. A group of friends talked candidly about their day over desert.  
  
Kaji chewed on his steak, savoring the rich taste that flowed into his mouth. When Toricelli said that this restaurant was one of the best in London, he was not exaggerating. The exquisite food was complemented with one of the finest designs he had ever scene. A red carpet covered the entire floor, its crimson hue matched well with the scarlet uniforms that the waiters wore. The furnishings were obviously hand-carved from the best oak he had ever seen. The chandeliers cast their dim light upon the patrons, accentuating the serene atmosphere.  
  
'Director?'  
  
A snigger. 'Don't mind the Director, he must be looking at some young thing by the bar.'  
  
'Come now, that can't be right. I heard the Director already has a woman back in Tokyo.'  
  
'A woman! Director, you neglected to tell us about her.'  
  
'What?' Kaji's attention snapped back to the present, and the three pairs of eyes that were boring into him.  
  
'Your woman.' Admiral Hans Der Vant.  
  
'My woman?' Kaji felt a slight blush stain his face. 'Whatever gives you people the idea that I had one?'  
  
'Oh come now. Don't tell me that you have nobody in your life?'  
  
'Well.'  
  
'Stop teasing the poor man.' Vladimir Pietro said interrupted the conversation. 'I can't believe that you senior commanders are acting like children.'  
  
'The Director did give the whole base the day off.' Paolo Toricelli countered. 'We should enjoy this break to its fullest. And our subordinates are not here so there should be no one jabbering about how stupid their commanders look when they are drunk.'  
  
'Speaking of subordinates.' Kaji added. 'Where is Shigeru? I did invite him along.'  
  
'You can't be serious, Director.' Der Vant chuckled. 'No one will ever want to have dinner with someone so much more senior than them. Its suicide.'  
  
'Shigeru isn't the type.' Kaji replied.  
  
'I invited Maria out too, but she did say that she had another appointment.' Toricelli mused. 'You don't think?'  
  
'Can't be.' Pietro waved the suggestion away. 'We commanders should not be weaving rumors about our subordinates either.'  
  
'Don't be so stiff Vladimir.' Der Vant said as he drowned another glass of beer.  
  
'I still cannot believe that you ordered beer to go with your filet.' Toricelli balked.  
  
'Director. I think you should step in, things are getting out of hand.'  
  
'Stop calling me Director. Rank does not matter once we are not in uniform.' Kaji muttered.  
  
'Can't do that Director. It is impolite.' Toricelli sipped his glass of wine.  
  
Kaji sighed as he cut put another piece of steak into his mouth. Wondering why he agreed to join them for dinner in the first place. Who would have known that the three most senior commanders in Europe bickered like schoolgirls when no one was looking? And he still had a lot of unfinished work in the office.  
  
'Besides, you still haven't told us why you let the whole base off for the day. Pretty magnanimous of you, considering that you still haven't settled this whole Angel issue.' Toricelli continued  
  
'When did we get around to talking about that?'  
  
'Right about the time when Hans decided to talk about the Director's love life, which incidentally, is another question that you neglected to answer.'  
  
Kaji blanched. 'Let us not talk about my woman for the time being shall we?'  
  
'Aha! So you do have one!' Der Vant announced merrily.  
  
Kaji glared at the man. 'I decided that everyone in the base was exhausted after doing so much in such a short time, so I wanted them to take a little rest.'  
  
'You are being too modest.' Vladimir Pietro responded. 'Everyone knows that you put in far more effort than anyone else. It is you who deserves this break.'  
  
'Although no one is sure what the hell you are going after, all do recognize that you have put in far too many late nights for your health. If was not for your determination and belief, I would not have bothered to follow your orders.' Toricelli added.  
  
'I thank you for your concern.' Kaji was slightly taken aback by their concern. 'However, I think that all of you are over-reacting. I do agree that I have a lot of work to do, but I am managing pretty well.'  
  
'You must remember,' Der Vant chipped in, 'that the Director is doing the job of two people. General Holmes has been constantly away from the base. His international and political duties far outweigh whatever responsibilities that he has here.'  
  
'You are right. In fact, I would prefer him to be lending his weight to help stabilize the already unsteady political climate.' Vladimir agreed.  
  
'Last I heard he was in Germany sitting in on the Union's latest emergency meeting.'  
  
'I wonder how that will turn out.'  
  
'Me too. In spite of all the Union's efforts, Western Europe is beginning to plunge headlong into a massive recession. I hope that the situation calms down as soon as possible.'  
  
'Hear, hear.' Toricelli raised his glass towards Pietro.  
  
Der Vant sighed slowly. 'What are we talking about business for? This is an off day; we should enjoy it as much as we should! Why bother talking about such disheartening stuff now when we can do that in the board room tomorrow?'  
  
'Hans, you are drunk.'  
  
'Director, I suggest that you tell Hans to stop drinking. I don't feel like carrying him home tonight.'  
  
Kaji made no response.  
  
'Director?'  
  
'You think he's looking at the bar again?'  
  
Someone groaned. 'Hans, someday that mouth will be the death of you.'  
  
Although Kaji enjoyed their company, he was no longer listening to them. He took a small sip of his wine, trying his best not to think about the only person was not granted time off. Someone he used to care for. Someone he did care for. Someone he incarcerated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The cell was dark. However she did not really care, there was nothing worth looking at. She was hunched in a corner, her long tresses flowing down her face. Her mind was trying to recall the events of the past few days. She was trying her best to figure out what had happened, trying her best to find the reason her life collapsed within those few short days.  
  
What had she done wrong? Her actions during the virtual simulation were faultless. She had acted accordingly and did not deserve her current fate. Kaji's decisions were irrational. It was obvious that he was going out of his way in an attempt to minimize casualties. How could he be so stupid? Deaths were a part of conflict, and if one went all out to reduce casualties, something else would be compromised. More destruction would follow. Why was Kaji doing that? Why did he punish her for doing the right thing? Why did he not listen to reason?  
  
It was obvious to her that Kaji had changed during his time as Director. He was no longer as friendly as before, no longer as carefree. He seemed to be on a desperate crusade to do something. He was working late into the night, holding countless meetings in a day, rushing around the base, trying his best to keep tabs on an innumerable number of projects. Kaji was beginning to burn out. His temper was short; his mood constantly dark, his mind was always on work. He had changed so much from the time he was in Tokyo-3. It was as if he had lost a stabilizing force in his life.  
  
Anger. She felt so much of it when she was led into his office. He had refused to accept her way of thinking. He had insisted that he was right, that his flawed ideals would bring him success. She had never felt more trodden upon in her life. Now, the anger had left her. She could no longer feel the intense fury. She could only sense a strange sadness for Kaji and the man that he was becoming.  
  
She hated being in the cell. The claustrophobic sensation was gnawing at her sense. It was going to drive her insane. She reached down and picked up her SDAT. She listened to the melodic music, feeling a smile tug at the side of her lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei bent down and picked up her bag. Another school day awaited her, but this time, it would be monumentally different. She left her small apartment and began to walk down the street, oblivious to her surroundings. She was busy mulling over the recent events that had forced her to make several daunting choices.  
  
It began on the day when Pilot Sohryu departed. Since that day, Pilot Ikari. no, Shinji, retreated into himself. And, his emotional trauma worsened exponentially within the last few days. It was surprising, but she missed his soft voice and sincere smile. She always knew that Shinji treated her very well, but she never knew how much his absence would affect her. Rei thought that this phase would pass. He was obviously hurting over Pilot Sohryu's departure, but he would get over it. That was what she thought. And she thought wrong.  
  
After one of their virtual simulations, she met him in one of NERV's never ending hallways. He looked like a wreck, his eyes were puffy, his hair disheveled and his walk was plodding. As she watched him, she felt pained. It was painful watching him collapse right in front of her eyes. She felt a need to help him, but she did not know how. And for the first time in her life, she called out to him. She acted instinctively, and her sudden impulse surprised her. However, his reaction shocked her much more. She remembered him turning towards her, his eyes devoid of life. He should have smiled, he should have greeted her, but he did not. He just walked away.  
  
Rei remembered trying again. She met him at his apartment and tried her best to converse. It was difficult; she seldom had a need to converse with people. He brushed her off again, this time telling her not bother about him. His rejection ached. In that moment, she felt such an intense need to help him, a want to care about someone who obviously needed help.  
  
She was at war with her feelings for the whole night. At last, she decided that she would help Shinji, one of the few people that she could call a friend. And if she would not aid a friend, whom would she aid? She knew what she needed to do. She had to find someone who knew Shinji well, who could tell her how to help Shinji. She recognized that she had no idea of how to start, so she needed to get assistance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kensuke sighed as he prodded his meal with his chopsticks. Not only were his lessons horrendously dull, but he was also without his good friends, who were his greatest source of entertainment during the torturous hours that he spent in school. Needless to say, Kensuke Aida was bored to tears and was dreading the moment when he would be forced to step back into the classroom.  
  
He looked to his side and smiled as he saw Touji and Hikari sitting in one corner, eating their lunch together. With Asuka gone, Hikari spent much of her time alone. Everyone noticed, everyone told Touji to do something, but the jock could not muster up enough courage to approach the class representative. So, it was up to Kensuke to jump-start their relationship.  
  
Kensuke smiled as he recalled the day when he set his devious plan in motion. It was really quite simple, he just asked Hikari to join them for a meal, and then during said meal, he left the couple. It did take several tense minutes, but Hikari finally decided to slide over to Touji's side. They began to make small talk, then they laughed, then they finished their meals and walked off, together. It was a heart-warming sight, and Kensuke felt happy for them.  
  
Now, however, Kensuke started to regret his actions. Touji spent every waking minute fawning over Hikari, thus leaving Kensuke to his own devices and that left Kensuke a very bored man. He grumbling again, first at Touji for going after his woman, and then at Shinji, who, using NERV as an excuse, skipped his classes for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kensuke poked his food again. He lost his appetite after all that griping. He dropped his chopsticks back into his bag and began sealing his box, when someone called his name.  
  
'Kensuke Aida?' The voice was soft, apparently belonging to an extremely shy girl.  
  
Kensuke turned around, and saw someone who he had never expected to see. Her large crimson eyes stared into his. Wisps of blue hair fluttered in the breeze. It was Rei Ayanami, the girl who had never spoken to him before.  
  
'Rei?' It was all that Kensuke managed to bite out, since he was still recovering from the shock of seeing her there.  
  
'Aida, are you available?' Rei asked.  
  
While it was not obvious, Kensuke could see the sadness etched on the girl's face. In was quite a while since he had such a good look at the azure-haired girl, but he never remembered her looking this sad before. 'Sure. But please, call me Kensuke.'  
  
'Alright, Kensuke.' Rei said, looking slightly uncomfortable using his first name. 'I need to talk to you.'  
  
Rei? Wanting to talk? Another first. His mind whirled, thinking of the reason this conversation was happening. Did he accidentally insult her? Did she find out about his midnight NERV hacking sessions? Did NERV need another pilot? Did she? Did NERV? Did he? The questions flew by at a staggering pace.  
  
'Kensuke?' Rei broke the never-ending series of questions.  
  
'I don't think it is appropriate to speak here.' Kensuke cautioned. After all, if he were seen having a private conversation with her, the gossipmongers in the class would have a field day. 'We should find a more private location.'  
  
'I see your point. Do you have an alternative location in mind?'  
  
'I think so.'  
  
'I will follow.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'You have chosen an interesting place.'  
  
'It's a nice place.'  
  
It really was a nice place. They had climbed to the top of a small grassy knoll overlooking their school. The brilliant light of the sun illuminated the clear blue sky. A gentle breeze blew from the distance, brining with it the fragrance of fresh air. Kensuke sat down on the ground, and watched Rei stare of into the distance. 'What was it that you wanted to talk about?'  
  
'Shinji.'  
  
That was interesting. 'What about him? Isn't he supposed to be NERV?'  
  
'No.'  
  
That was even more interesting. If Shinji was not at NERV, then where was he? Kensuke could not picture Shinji playing truant without a good reason. What trouble did he get himself into this time? 'You have no idea what Shinji is doing, do you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'I don't either. Is that what you wanted to talk about?'  
  
'No.' Rei continued staring at the sky, visibly struggling to say what was on her mind. 'I.'  
  
'You are worried about him aren't you?'  
  
'I.'  
  
'I am too. We all are.'  
  
Rei faced Kensuke, her face stoic, but he could see emotions flicker across her pale face. Kensuke watched her, lost in the crimson sea of her eyes. She walked over to him and knelt down, brining her face to face with the young boy. Then, she averted her eyes, watching the grass sway in the wind. 'I need your aid.'  
  
Kensuke blinked back his surprise. 'My help?'  
  
'You are Shinji's friend, are you not?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'I tried to speak to him the other day.' Rei continued, her voice taking on a slightly troubled tone. 'He ignored me.'  
  
Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place. Shinji rejected Rei, and Rei was distraught. Kensuke always remembered Shinji treating Rei like a sister. If Rei could not speak to Shinji, then his troubles were much worse than anyone thought. Little wonder Rei was displaying so much more emotion that she had ever done before. Now, she was probably going to seek his help in speaking with Shinji. 'Why don't you speak to Touji, he is better at dealing with Shinji.' Kensuke chuckled. 'I am usually the cameraman.'  
  
'I tried talking to Suzahara, but he never seemed interested in conversation.'  
  
'Let me guess. Hikari, right? If I am not wrong, he waved you off almost immediately after you began talking to him.'  
  
'You are correct. But how did you know?'  
  
'It happened to me many times.'  
  
'So will you help me?' Rei looked at Kensuke, her unblinking eyes staring at him.  
  
Kensuke looked at her, and found that he could not find it within him to refuse her. Not that it mattered; he made up his mind a long time ago. 'Of course.'  
  
He could almost see a shadow of a smile on her lips.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It could feel the power. It could feel the strength. The target's essence coursed throughout the world, calling out, calling for those who would heed the call. And heeded it was. A visitor arrived, floating towards the source of the presence. Across grassland, across hills and across mountains, the visitor traveled.  
  
Nothing would stop it. Nothing could stop it from answering the call.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes: Right another chapter in the bag, and isn't the mysterious plot getting so. mysterious? Right, anyways it sure was difficult writing this chapter, I had to get the plot moving, plus I threw in a bunch of Asuka and Kaji angst. I threw in some Misato angst and Shinji angst. I even thought of throwing in some Rei angst but decided that enough was enough.  
  
Oh, and you think I should even bother making Maria & Shigeru a couple? I am kind against using my ACCs in a relationship, but it could work if I put any thought into it. If it seems interesting, Ill probably write a side story when I'm bored of the main plot line.  
  
Thanks to Lynx and Daniel Serafimov for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better.  
  
Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.  
  
See you all next chapter!  
  
Chapter 5 : Teutonic Plotting 


	8. Teutonic Plotting

Evangelion: International 

By Red Guard

 Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.

Ver 2.0

Chapter 5: Teutonic Plotting

 ************************************************************************

'Make yourself at home.' 

'Your furnishings are,' Rei searched for an appropriate word, 'nice.'

'I am glad you think so.' Kensuke smiled at the girl, 'Do you want any drinks?

'No thank you.' 

'Alright then.' Kensuke noticed that the blue haired girl stood in the centre of the room, unmoving. 'Rei, what's wrong?'

Rei stared back at him, a look of confusion upon her face. 'Nothing is amiss.'

'Then why are you standing there?'

She blinked, growing more confused. 'Am I supposed to be doing something else?'

Kensuke chuckled to himself. His home had seen its fair share of visitors, but Rei Ayanami was the most well-mannered person he had ever invited. He gestured towards the couches that surrounded the television, 'Sit down. Make yourself at home.'

'Thank you.' Rei mumbled as she walked towards the offered seats. She sat down slowly, placing her hands on her lap.

He watched, as she stayed in that position, unmoving.  Shrugging, he gave himself another chuckle as he moved into the kitchen, determined to grab a drink.

************************************************************************

Kaji yawned as he placed the finishing touches to his report. He had spent all night hacking away at his terminal. He looked over his finished work, a sentence rephrased, several sensitive issues removed, some redundant information added. Of all the people that he knew, Gendo Ikari, the Supreme Commander of NERV was the hardest one to deceive but he knew that he had to do it.

A slight rap shattered his reverie. 

The door slid open, revealing an equally exhausted Shigeru Aoba. 'Director.' He addressed. 

'Shigeru! Why are you still awake? Go and rest.'

'You should take heed of your own advice more often.' The NERV technician smiled. 'Besides, I was giving Maria's staff some advice on how to perform regional monitoring using the equipment I had just installed.'

'They are awake too?' Kaji felt a stab of guilt. He was driving his people way beyond their breaking point. He felt like a slave driver. 'Did I not give all of you the day off? Why are you still working? Do I have to command you people to rest?'

Shigeru laughed. 'Don't get so worked up about it. In fact, after today, I can grab a few more hours of rest. Monitoring such a large region by oneself is not easy.'

Kaji sighed, growing guiltier by the minute. It was his fault that Shigeru Aoba was being worked to death. 'I am sorry that your sphere of responsibilities has grown so large. If you feel that your work load is too heavy, please tell me. I can always request for either Maya or Makoto to join us.'

'Don't worry about me.' Shigeru's playful tone grew more serious. 'I am not here to complain about my work, although your concern is appreciated. There is something that you must know.'

'And that is?' Kaji replied.

'Asuka.'

'What about her?'

'Asuka's mental condition is worsening by the moment. Just a little while ago, I attempted engage her in conversation. After all, since she and I are one of the few people that came from Tokyo-3, I was going to attempt to comfort her.' Shigeru closed his eyes, trying to recall what had happened a few moments ago. 'To cut a long story short, she did not talk much. Her part of the conversation consisted of, well, trying not to cry. Then, she told me to get lost. Rather loudly too.'

Listening to Shigeru's narration was painful for the Director. He knew that he was directly responsible for the Asuka's current condition. If only he had been more lenient… Kaji shook himself out of his reverie. He needed to take action. He could always dwell in self-pity later. 'Thank you for telling me; I will see what I can do. Now, go and sleep.'

'Director?'

'Yes?'

Shigeru looked at his watch and smiled ruefully. 'Good Morning, Director.'

************************************************************************

Kensuke looked at the darkening sky. Time passed quickly for the two youths. Several hours had gone by, but they seemed like mere moments. 'It is getting late; you should be on your way home.'

His companion turned towards the window. 'You are right. I shall take my leave.'

'Take care, Rei.'

She began to gather her belongings. 'I would like to thank you for the time that you spent with me.'

'Don't worry about it. It was my pleasure to have you here.' Kensuke replied, slightly surprised that she had actually bothered to thank him. Actually, he felt that he should be thanking her. Having a person of the opposite sex, much less one of the same age as him, in his home was a rare event.

Rei stood, and walked towards the door. She turned around and gave him a small smile; a smile so exquisite and yet so fragile. And then, she was gone, the door slowly shutting behind her.

Kensuke stood up and stretched. It was one of the more eventful days of his life. Rei had wanted to speak with him about Shinji, and he being the man that he was, suggested that they speak in his room. Rei agreed without blinking. Kensuke on the other hand, almost fell off his chair.

They spent the whole day talking about Shinji Ikari. Actually, it was pretty surprising that they found so much to talk about. After several hours of laborious dialogue, the pair had come to several conclusions. Foremost of which was the fact that Shinji began to break down almost immediately after Asuka and Kaji had left for London. The second deduction was that Shinji was unraveling at an extremely rapid rate. If nothing were to be done, he may reach the point of no return.

There were two solutions to this dilemma. One was to ask for Asuka and Kaji's return. The other was to get someone to force Shinji to speak his mind, hopefully alleviating some the tension that the boy placed on himself. Since the former was close to impossible, they would have to attempt that latter and Kensuke was chosen as the scapegoat. Actually, he volunteered. While Rei was being as helpful as she could be, it would be immensely difficult for the soft-spoken girl to convince Shinji to do anything.

Kensuke walked towards the window and watched the blue-haired girl walk home. He knew that it was appropriate to offer her his company on the way home, but he also realized that the willful young woman would reject it, saying that it was illogical for him to walk her home and then retrace his steps. He smiled as he recalled their conversation and the one thing that stood out from everything else.

She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

************************************************************************

Kaji stared at the crimson-haired pilot. He had found it hard to believe what Shigeru Aoba had told him. Asuka never did strike him as a person that would break down so easily. Now, as he watched the fiery pilot return his gaze with a frosty stare, he began to seriously doubt Aoba's information. A hard night's work would cause anyone's senses to go berserk. He should know since he had experienced it more times than he could count.

He still had to talk to her. Just in case Aoba was right. 'I hear that you are having difficulties.'

'Whatever gave you that idea?' She shot back.

'I have my sources.'

'Your sources are wrong. For your information, I am perfectly fine where I am.'

'Are you sure about that? I thought that the Great Asuka Sohryu Langley would be uncomfortable with the accommodations provided by solitary confinement.'

'I am much more comfortable there.' She fumed. 'I have a much larger problem with incompetence.'

'Asuka, I'm sorry but…'

'Damn right you are! You had better be sorry.'

'Asuka, you are…'

Suddenly, dozens of klaxons pierced the air. Alarms blared. The calm voice of Shigeru Aoba boomed over the din, 'Director, please come to the command center. Pattern blue detected.'

Kaji felt a pall of doom settle in the room. The day that he feared most was here. All the assurances given by Gendo Ikari crumbled. They were here and it was time. It was his time. He jerked upright and scrambled towards the door, smashing the button when got there. After an eternity, the door slid open and Kaji tore down the hallway, shoving bewildered people aside.

All that was left in Kaji's small office was a slightly stunned Second Child.

************************************************************************

General Andrew Holmes and his small entourage of bodyguards stormed through the large lobby of the London military airport. Director Kaji had contacted him at the worst possible time. It was to his intense regret that several important meetings with the German military brass had to be canceled. Now, he had to perform an incredible amount of political maneuvering to repair the large dent in his reputation. 

He tore into the private command room that was hidden in the depths of the airport. In it was a lone pony tailed man. Director Ryouji Kaji. For some strange reason, Kaji demanded that he be here personally. It seemed that whatever Kaji was about to show him was so sensitive that it must be displayed to him in person. He could not even convince Kaji to use the encrypted military channels. He did not want to leave Germany, but the Director seemed very agitated. Like it or not, he did not achieve his current rank by ignoring his subordinates. However, he did not need to be happy about it.

'I assume that you have an excellent reason for my being here.' He growled menacingly.

Kaji, on the other hand, was far too worried to notice the General's displeasure. 'General, we have a problem. Please sit, I will try to do this as quickly as possible. Time is of the essence.' 

'I prefer to stand.' 

Kaji hit a button on the projector and several images appeared on the large viewing screen. 'General, take a close look. Our satellites captured the first set of images, while the second set was captured by out scout drones. The satellite images are approximately three hours old, while the other set was taken a quarter of an hour ago. As you can see…'

'I can see it clearly.' The General replied curtly. 'What the hell is that?'

The reason for the Director's agitation was obvious. Dominating every single one of the images on display was the presence of a ridiculously large sphere. Judging from the satellite photos, it was miles in diameter, easily the size of a large city block. Its color was an amalgam of white and black and an abnormally large shadow was cast below it. 

'That, General,' Kaji paused, fighting back a feeling of nausea, 'is an Angel.'

'An Angel? Is this the thing that your organization is supposed to combat?'

'You are correct. NERV's sole purpose is to combat the Angels. And while the Angels hold very little in common with each other, they do share a similar purpose. Their sole purpose seems to be the destruction of humanity.'

'You told me this before. So, go and take it out. I don't see why I should be here; I could have given you authorization over the phone.'

Kaji looked General Holmes in the eye. 'I know that your authorization to engage in combat is necessary. However, I need authorization of a far different kind.'

'Cut to the chase, Director.'

'I want Paris evacuated.'

'What?' The General exclaimed. 'The whole city? Have you gone completely mad?'

'In Tokyo-3, the residents are able to take shelter from these attacks. The people of France have no way to do so. They must leave for a more secure location.'

'Even if I agree, which I do not, the French government would never do such a thing. The sheer amount of resources involved is staggering!'

'I know, but it must be done, and you have to do it.'

'Why?'

'People will die.'

Holmes pointed towards the screen. 'Are you telling me that this oversized beach ball eats people?'

'I did not want you to see this.' Kaji sighed. 'This scene that I am about to play was recorded by one of our unmanned scout drones. I hope you have the stomach for it. I didn't.'

He reached over and an audible click was heard. A new image appeared on the screen, an image of a small hamlet consisting of not more than 10 small farmhouses, the lazy morning sunlight splashing over the acres of farmland. The Angel came into view slowly, its huge spherical body floated onwards, dragging its oversized shadow along. Its course, if kept unerringly straight, would bring it across the small village, and judging by the size of its shadow, the hamlet would be completely engulfed within it. The villagers would be horrified to see the Angel pass over their heads.

Holmes was wrong, very wrong. The immense sphere passed over the village, the shadow lingering below the awesome sight. Then, unbelievably, the hamlet started to sink, into the ground, into the shadow. A few moments passed, and then it was gone. The Angel moved on, leaving behind a large patch of barren grassland. General Andrew Holmes felt a sudden bout of nausea overcome him.

Somehow, he still managed to find his voice. 'I assume that you are continuing to track it.'

'Yes.'

'Are there any other settlements in the way?'

'Only one.'

'Paris?'

'We have two days. Less if the Angel decides to float faster.'

The silence that Kaji offered was deafening. Holmes sighed heavily. 'I cannot do what you ask of me. My position as the Union's peacekeeping Commander is not strong enough. Even if I tried, the French government, and the Union, will never listen to me.'

Kaji was taken aback. The question that whether General Andrew Holmes, one most the most renowned Generals of his time, did have enough political clout never did cross Kaji's mind. How was he going to get the city evacuated now? He needed to change his plans, drastically.

His thoughts were interrupted by the swish of the door. He looked up and watched Holmes begin to leave. 'General, where are you going?'

'Back to Berlin.'

************************************************************************

'Professor!'

The man turned to see his aide rushing towards him. 'Yes?'

'We have received credible evidence that we may be under serious threat.'

'Oh?'

The aide waved a small folder at the man. 'The reports are contained within; they are barely an hour old.'

The man accepted the folder and paged through the contents. 'Very good, you may go.'

His aide nodded once and walked in the direction from whence he came. The man did not seem to notice, his mind occupied by what he was reading. 'So, they have noticed us.' He began to mumble, 'This proves beyond any doubt that our experiments have been successful.'

He strode into his office, pausing to look at the majestic steel structure that dominated the skyline. He sat at his desk and reached down, his hands grasping a familiar object. It looked like a simple cell phone, but it was anything but. He keyed in the access code, then a key code, which was followed by his personal security number and he completed the procedure by pressing his thumb on the screen. A digitized voice responded to his call.

'This means of communication can only be used under one circumstance.'

'I know. That circumstance has been met.' The man replied.

'Excellent work. We assume that your project's data has been handled as well.'

'That is correct. I will arrange for three copies, triple encrypted. Two will leave by today. The other will stay on my person.'

'After the information has been secured, terminate your project. Your skills are needed elsewhere.'

'What of the…'

'It is of no concern to you. Take as much time as you require. We expect nothing to be left behind.'

'There is something you must know.'

'We know. We also know that it will never succeed. You have your orders.'

************************************************************************

'On behalf of the Union, I thank all of you for your constructive comments. It is saddening that even after so much discussion, we have been unable to reach an agreement. However, I sincerely believe that we will eventually be able to reach a consensus that will satisfy all sides.'

Light applause answered Fabian Kohl's speech.

'However, there is another urgent matter that we, as the European Union, must address. One of our member nations has been singled out for a calamitous attack.'

Horrified gasps filled the air, followed by an avalanche of questions.

'Which nation?'

'What type of attack?'

'Why were we not informed of this sooner?'

'Are you sure your information is accurate?'

'Are those damn terrorists involved again?'

'The Union must strike back!'

'We should call in the special forces!'

'Ladies and Gentlemen, calm down.' Kohl's voice cut through the cacophony. 'The situation is being resolved as we speak. The information I have now is rather sparse, but it does come from one my most trusted military advisors, and I do not question its accuracy or its authenticity. However, the threat is very grave and millions of people are at an extreme risk. I have been advised to take an incredibly drastic action to safeguard the lives of our citizens, and when I ask that one of you member nations perform such an action, I do so with the best interests of the Union at heart. For all the other member nations who are of yet uninvolved in this crisis, I request that you support your fellow nation as much as possible. I assume that everyone is in agreement.'

Silence.

'I will assume that means consent.'

Silence again.

'Excellent, your people should be proud of you.' The Chairman of the European Union turned towards a section of the assembled representatives. 'Now, I request on behalf of the good people of the Union, that Paris be evacuated. To the last man, woman and child.'

************************************************************************

'This is very interesting.'

'Interesting? It is alarming.'

'Let us not be too worried. There must be a logical explanation for this. There always is.'

'Logical? This scenario is illogical! There is absolutely no reason for the Angel to manifest itself in such an area.'

'Has Ikari lost the objects?'

'I sincerely hope not.'

'Silence. Let Gendo Ikari answer the accusation.'

The Supreme Commander of NERV addressed the assembled members of SEELE. 'I do not take kindly to insults.'

'Oh?'

'To even suggest that I had… misplaced critical material is an affront to my person.' Ikari said coldly.

'Then, I see absolutely no explanation for the Angel to be there!'

'Wait.'

'Yes?'

'It may not even be an Angel.'

'A blue blood pattern was detected.'

'It could be wrong.'

'That, is a possibility. If your assumption is correct, then the scenario would not be affected.'

'Correct.'

'However, we need to safeguard our interests, just in case.'

'What do you mean?'

'The city of Paris is being evacuated.'

'We have heard.'

'It would be plausible to assume that the whole world's attention will be focused on France. At least for the time being.'

'That assumption is logical.'

'If in the highly improbable situation that this mysterious visitor is an Angel, the resulting publicity would only do us harm.'

'The extent of the public's knowledge is limited. The Council has done its best to limit the amount of information flowing to the common man. Apparently, the world is confident in their belief that the Angels will only strike at Japan. As such, no one is bothering to look into Project-E anymore.'

'Such fools, so easily lulled into a false sense of security.'

'If information on this approaching storm flows too freely, the public will be fools no longer. We must take action against that possibility. The world must remain oblivious to the changing situation.' 

'I concur. We, SEELE must act in total secrecy for the scenario to play out. Interference by the world in general must be kept to a minimum.'

'Will they even bother looking into the situation?'

'If we, SEELE, have our suspicions, the public will surely have theirs. They will begin to pry.'

'That situation must not be allowed to develop.'

'We must contain as much related information as possible.'

'Can Ikari handle this?'

'Ikari?'

'No, I cannot.' Gendo Ikari replied. 'I have little influence outside of Japan.'

'Never mind. It doesn't matter. We have our ways.'

'What path is there to take?'

'Total media blackout.'

************************************************************************

Shinji did not bother coming to school. Again. That meant that he would have to go to Shinji's residence to find the young boy. Not that Kensuke had anything against visiting the Katsuragi residence and the gorgeous Misato. He sighed. Stupid chivalry, why did he bother volunteering? He would rather spend the day trying to hack his way into some anonymous supercomputer. 

'Kensuke?'

He started. 'Who? When? Where? Why? How?'

'I am Rei. It is time for lunch. I am behind you. I wanted to speak with you. Using my vocal cords.'

Kensuke turned around, blinking, trying to digest Rei's reply. 'You want to talk?'

'That is correct.'

He smiled. 'Sure, you can join me for lunch.'

'That is unacceptable.'

'What?' Kensuke yelped incredulously. 'Why?'

'I want you to join me for lunch.'

'What?' Kensuke could not believe his ears. Did Rei just ask him to join her for lunch? Did hell decide to freeze over?

'You ask too many questions.' Rei stated blandly. With that, she reached out, grabbed Kensuke's hand, and proceeded to drag him across the schoolyard, utterly ignoring the stares that they were getting. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Err… Rei this place is nice and all, but why did you bring me here?' Kensuke questioned. 'I am getting a bit hungry.'

'Class Representative Horaki said that this was the most appropriate place to consume our lunch.'

'Here?' Kensuke looked around the area. There were several wooden tables and benches strewn around the grassy patch. During their rare breaks from the monotony of the classroom, students usually gathered sat around the assorted tables to enjoy a variety of activities. However, since the refectory was extremely far away, only students with that enjoyed the privilege of home-packed meals ate here. And Kensuke was not one of them. 

Rei was busy rummaging through her small bag. 'Yes.'

'But I have nothing to eat!' Kensuke protested. 'School is torture enough; I don't want to starve through it!'

'You don't pack your own food?'

'No, I don't! If you will excuse me then I will…' His felt his words catch in his throat as he watched Rei place a plastic container in front of him. 'What is this?'

'Your food.' Rei handed him a pair of chopsticks. 'I hope you enjoy it.'

Kensuke could just gape at his blue-haired companion, his mind filling with a million and one questions. Try as he might, he could only stammer incoherently.

'Is something amiss?' Rei asked as she retrieved a similar-looking container from her bag. 

'No… Not at all.'

'Then is the food not to your liking?'

'Of course not. Whatever gave you that idea?' Kensuke found himself ripping open the insulating cover and shoving the rice down his throat. In his current state, it was unsurprising that he forgot the basics of chewing food, and as a result, he promptly dissolved into a coughing fit. 

'Here.' Rei dangled a bottle of water in front of Kensuke. 'Do not consume your meal too quickly. Doing so will cause irreversible damage to your digestive system.'

Several deep swigs of water later, Kensuke managed to summon enough strength to calm his nerves. Gathering his scrambled wits, he stared at his female companion, wondering what possessed her to do such a thing. 'Why?' He asked.

'Why what?' 

'Why this?' Kensuke pointed at his food.

'Why food?' Rei looked at him quizzically. 'Are you feeling well? Your command of the language seems to be deteriorating.'

'Why did you treat me to lunch?' He blurted out a bit too loudly, drawing the unwanted attention of the student's around him.

'It was the Class Representative's idea.' Rei began, slightly bemused by Kensuke's attempts at shooing the other student's away. 'She said that the best way to thank a person was to give them a simple meal. I decided that such an approach was acceptable and acted upon her advice.'

'Thank me? For what?'

'For helping me with Shinji.' Rei stated. 'You gave your time and energy quite freely, and you took it upon yourself to speak to him. While I could have done everything by myself, you aid was invaluable. For that, I am grateful.'

Kensuke found himself reddening. 'It was not that big a deal.'

'Does the food suit your taste?'

'Of course!' He took another mouthful. 'I did not know that you could cook.'

'I can't'

'Eh?' Kensuke barely avoided choking on his food.

'I bought it. If you found it unsatisfactory, I would have returned to the store and demanded a refund.'

'Don't bother, it tastes good.' He decided to change the subject. 'You said that you contacted Hikari.'

'Yes, she was very helpful. She told me the exact date, time and venue that I should adhere to.'

'She what?' He found himself yelling again.

'She also said that she brings Suzahara here often.'

'They what?' He paled. If Touji caught him eating a meal with Rei, the consequences would be disastrous.

Then, as if on cue, he heard the familiar voice of the class jock booming from the distance. 'Hey! It's Kensuke the lover boy! How is your date going?'

He groaned and buried his head in his hands.

'Kensuke? Are you well?'

************************************************************************

'Shigeru Aoba.'

'Yes.'

'Board.'

'I'm taking Pilot Sohryu along with me. The Director has given me clearance.'

'Let me see about that.' The officer ran his finger down a small list of personnel. 'Right. She is on the list. Get aboard; we cannot afford to waste any time.'

'Thank you.' The Japanese man turned to his sullen companion. 'Let's go.'

The small airfield was in the midst of organized chaos. They had detected the presence of the Angel less than a day ago. Somehow, in that short period of time, Director Kaji managed to secure permission to deploy a scaled down command center in Germany. Now, CHERUB was abuzz with activity. Critical personnel and equipment were being readied for transport and an impossible pace. 

The pair dashed across the busy field, heading for the small military transport that stood in a corner. He flashed his identification pass and ran up the ramp, dragging a grumbling Evangelion pilot along with him. The Director had spent a lot of effort trying to get the obstinate girl to cooperate with him. In the end, Kaji just gave up and ordered Shigeru to drag her along. And so he did.

'Shigeru!' A familiar voice greeted him as he reached the entrance to the plane.

He turned, and broke into a smile. 'Maria, I apologize for any delays that I caused.'

'No worries.' The brunette waved it off. 'We have half an hour to spare.'

'Have you set the equipment up?'

'How could I have forgotten? You spent the better part of the day telling me how to do it.' She pointed towards the aft section of the craft. 'You can't miss it.'

'Does it work?'

'Of course it does.'

'I assume that you have begun to monitor the contact.'

'Yeah. No deviation from its projected course.'

'That means we have still have a day.'

'Paris should be a ghost town by then.'

Shigeru began to walk towards the read of the plane. 'Thanks for the information. I'm going to continue to observe the contact. How long do we have before we get to Germany?'

Maria Noble checked her watch. 'If everything goes well, we should reach our eventual destination in about ninety minutes.'

'Thanks.' Shigeru yelled from the plane's tail.

'Shigeru?'

'What?'

'I hope that you can handle a parachute.'

'What?' He cried in alarm.

 Maria's laughter resonated throughout the whole plane. 'Just kidding!'

'I'm going to get you for that.'

'Try me.'

They continued their playful banter as they worked. Completely oblivious to the presence of a red-haired Evangelion pilot, who was sitting in a corner, unmoving.

************************************************************************

A cluster of maps was strewn about the makeshift table. Moving around in the cramped confines of the helicopter was ridiculously difficult, even when there were only two people. General Andrew Holmes drew a circle around a large plateau. 'You will deploy the command post over here.' The din of the rotors nearly drowned him out.

'Why Germany?' Director Ryouji Kaji responded, 'I would rather be close to the action.'

'There is no way in hell that I would allow the senior commanders near any possible point of conflict, especially since you would be ridiculously exposed. I do not think any amount of defense would stop that beach ball. Plus, I don't think the French would agree to it, especially after the Chairman strong-armed them into agreeing with the evacuation of their capital.'

'I would have preferred to have been closer to the Evangelion unit. You are aware of its limitations.'

'I thought that your technicians managed to modify it.'

'Modifying it does not mean that we have found an unlimited power supply.'

'You can tap into the whole damn power grid.'

'That means we will need to be dangerously close to the city.'

'Don't tell me that your whole plan revolves around your fifty ton monster?' Holmes asked.

'Of course not.' Kaji replied, 'Der Vant is already in France; positioning whatever troops he can muster. Vladimir just took his fleet into the Atlantic, and Toricelli is readying his squadrons on the outskirts of Heidelberg. I will contact them as soon as I get off this thing.'

'I did read all the reports that you have provided me with. If I understand them correctly, all the firepower in the world will not be able to stop this Angel.'

'The reports that I furnished you with were incomplete. I do not have the authority to access anything more substantial. However, I do believe that the military hardware that I am about to deploy will aid us significantly.'

'I am still very concerned. Only you seem to know the true capabilities of the enemy. The other commanders have absolutely no experience in these situations. In any military campaign, such a lack of information would prove disastrous.'

'Little can be done to improve that situation. However, there is another who is as knowledgeable as me.'

'Who is it?'

'Shigeru Aoba. He, like me, was attached to CHERUB.'

'Interesting, I will like to see more of this man. Now, let us try our best to gather as much data as possible.' Holmes leaned forward, looking at the map of France and pointed at it. 'If I am not wrong the contact should be here. It is my suggestion that you send a few sorties its way, to probe.'

Kaji nodded. 'I was intending to do that anyway. Anything else that I should know?'

'I will give you more details once we are inside the command post. When did you give the order?'

Kaji checked his watch. 'Five hours ago.'

'Then they should have just arrived at their destination. It would not be ready by the time we get there, so I might as well give you a quick update.'

'Fine with me.'

'You already know that the European Union has advised everyone to leave the city of Paris.'

'Yes.'

'The official reason given was terrorist activities. So, if you fail and the city goes down in flames, the Union has the option to throw the blame on a random radical group. However, the Union has banned all media from doing any further reports on this incident. If I am not wrong, the official statement that was released by the Union said something about the need for total secrecy. Still, I must stress that you must be on the watch out for those rabid reporters. We cannot allow our operation to become public knowledge.'

'I agree.'

'I knew you would.' Holmes nodded. 'No one would want to see fifty story robots that so characterizes Japanese cartoons anyway.'

'It's called Anime.' Kaji muttered.

'What?' Holmes yelled over the roar of the helicopter's rotors. 'I didn't hear that.'

'Nothing.'

************************************************************************

'General!'

'Yes?' General Holmes clomped towards the man that called him. Shigeru Aoba, if he remembered correctly.

'We have received an urgent call from Admiral Toricelli.'

'Why are you handling the communications?' Holmes asked, wondering where the rest of his staff was.

'The rest of them are still setting up the satellite dishes. Since I am unfamiliar with the process, I decided to man the post.'

Holmes nodded. 'Go ahead.'

Shigeru hit a button on his console. 'General.' The image of the admiral began. 'Our probing sortie has completed its mission. Though, I don't know what to make of the results.'

'Never mind about that. How did the mission fare?'

'As you know, a two-plane flight was sent out. They did two flybys but the target remained inactive. Upon orders, they fired two missiles at the target's center. However, there was no impact.'

'No impact?' Holmes echoed. 'Were your missiles duds?'

'Highly improbable, but to allay any suspicions, I gave them the order to fire again. The results were similar. No impact, no detonation. I debriefed the pilots personally, and they both swore that they saw the missile connect with the target.'

'This is a surprising development.'

'Where is the Director? He would be in the best position to decipher this puzzle.'

Holmes nodded. 'He is unavailable. He last told me that he was going to check up on the pilot.'

'Ah, the fiery one.'

'I will consult the Director once he returns.'

'That would be best. Toricelli, out.' With that, his image dissolved.

'Aoba.' Holmes focused his attention on the technician. 'I heard that you have first hand knowledge of the Angels.'

'You information is correct, sir.'

'What do you make of the good admiral's report?'

'It is…' Shigeru struggled for a word, 'strange.'

'Strange?'

'I encountered several Angels.' Shigeru explained. 'While they were extremely different from each other, they possessed several similarities. Barely enough parallels for it to be identified as an Angel, but sufficient nonetheless. One of which is its capability to use an AT field.'

'I heard of that.' Holmes mused. 'Kaji told me that it acted like sort of shield.'

'It is more than a mere shield, but for the purpose of military action, treating it as an invisible shield would be adequate.' The technician corrected. 'Whenever an Angel is subject to a physical assault, the AT shield will be able to deflect all but the most powerful of strikes. The experimental Positron cannon that NERV deployed a few months ago is an example, the huge particle cannon that the Director is fond of using is another.'

'So?' Holmes breathed, getting a bit impatient. 

'The AT field acts as a barrier. It does not deflect attacks, nor does it absorb them. The missiles were fired should have hit its AT field and detonated. The pilots should have seen it.'

'Can the Angel choose not to use the field?' Holmes questioned, happy that the conversation was finally getting somewhere.'

'Yes. Then the missiles would have hit its body and detonated there. Which again would have been rather obvious.'

'Interesting. What happens if the Angel has an intangible body? Would the missiles pass through it?'

'Maybe, but all the Angels that I have faced had a corporeal body. While it is unlikely that this angel would prove otherwise, it is not impossible. Nothing is impossible when you deal with these things.'

'Always good to know.' Holmes bowed his head in concentration. 'We need more information. Where is Pietro's fleet?'

Shigeru glanced back at his screen. 'They are a couple of miles off Omaha Beach.'

Holmes stepped forward and observed the tactical map. 'The distance looks acceptable. Get me Vladimir.'

Shigeru Aoba punched a couple more buttons and a fuzzy image of Admiral Vladimir Pietro appeared. 'General. It's a pleasure.'

'Did you bring those Cypher spy drones along with you?'

'Of course.'

'Good, I want them between the target and Paris.'

'They will take some time to get there.' Pietro furrowed his brows. 'I don't think that they will make it in time.'

'I know. Strap them to your reconnaissance vehicles and do a scouting run. Drop them off on the return journey.'

'Ah, an interesting twist. Consider it done. Pietro, out.' Admiral Vladimir Pietro's image fizzled out.

'Continue to monitor the contact. I want as many surveillance reports as possible.' Holmes turned around. 'I am going to find that Director of yours.'

************************************************************************

'Professor!' His aide yelled. 'We have to leave, we were supposed to have left several hours ago!'

'Go on ahead. I'll catch up.'

'But…'

'Leave!' He commanded.

His aide recoiled in shock, turned and fled.

He smirked, keying in the last set of codes into his terminal. With that completed, he grabbed his briefcase. He ran his hand over its surface. The last set of data. He stood up, and walked towards the entrance, his pace steady, a thin smile upon his face.

He was the only one left in the city, the only one who heard the laboratory self-destruct.

************************************************************************

'Why are you talking to me? Let your precious military men handle the Angel!'

'You know as well as I do that they cannot do that.'

'Then why didn't you throw them in that cell of yours?'

'Asuka…' Kaji ground his teeth in frustration. Talking with Asuka when she was in such a mood was an exercise in aggravation.

'Don't bother. Find another pilot for your damn war.' She fumed.

'Look. I know that you are a bit angry at what I did to you, but I had to do it. At least understand that.'

'I will never understand why you did that.'

Kaji's patience was beginning to run out. He had spent ten whole minutes trying to convince the petulant child to pilot the Evangelion. He had tried to talk to her, tried to reason with her, tried to sympathize with her, but none of it was working. Asuka was a veritable brick wall, and all his words were bouncing of her. However, he knew that if she did not step foot on the battlefield, all would be lost. He would never allow that to happen, ever. Even if he had to order her to do battle, and threaten to slap with her with as many punishments as he could think of, he would do it. The friendship they formed would evaporate, but that paled in comparison with the greater picture.

'Asuka, I am going to ask you one last time.' He growled, his tone low.

'I won't even bother giving you another answer.' She snapped.

It was inevitable. He had to force her to do it.  He needed to place everyone else before someone he cared for. He hated the thought, but he had to do it. He was not surprised to find himself thinking about how to make Asuka climb into her Evangelion and battle the Angels. He needed her to fight to her fullest; he needed to have a trump card. What, when taken away from her, would hurt her the most? What would bend her will?

He searched his mind. His thoughts disgusted him, but he did not dwell on them too much. More important things were at stake. It was small relief. He remembered Asuka. He remembered seeing her when she truly happy, when she was piloting her Evangelion. Fate must be playing with him. He couldn't threaten her with that.

Finally, he gave up. He decided to ask her. 'What brings you your greatest joy?'

She looked shocked. Apparently his question surprised her as much as it did him. 

Then a thought hit him. What if he didn't need to doom their friendship? What if, instead of promising punishment, he promised reward? 'If you could have anything, what would you ask for?' He asked the girl.

She stared at the floor, her face betraying the war of emotions within her. He looked at the young woman, trying to decipher her thoughts. 

'If you defeat that Angel, I will give you anything.' He felt horrible, toying with Asuka's emotions. He kept telling himself it was for the greater good. How far could that excuse go? Maybe Gendo Ikari would know the answer.

'Anything?' Her whisper was barely audible. The hope that laced her voice was barely present.

'Anything.' Kaji tried to inject as much confidence into his voice.

'I want to see him.' She whispered, trying to hold back her tears.

'Asuka. I can't hear you.' He did manage to catch her words, but they made no sense.

'I want to go back to Tokyo-3.' She said hoarsely. 'If only for a day.'

Kaji was dumbfounded.  Of all the things that he thought she would ask, this was definitely not one of them. Still, he nodded. 'I will make the arrangements after your victory.'

'Can I believe you?'

'Yes.' His voice firm and confident.

'Then,' she looked up, her eyes blazing. 'I will fight your damn battle for you.'

He watched her turn around and stride off. Forcing both NERV and CHERUB to accept his decision would be incredibly difficult, but he would do his best. If he failed… there was always the bigger picture to attend to.

************************************************************************

'I'm sorry, but Shinji is not in at the moment.'

'Do you know where he is?'

'He never tells me anything anymore.' Misato's face dropped, but she cheered up quickly. 'Why don't you come in and enjoy some drinks?'

'I'm underage.'

'That never stopped me.'

Kensuke faltered, trying to dredge up an excuse from the recesses of his mind. 'I am rather busy now. I'll come back later.'

Misato shrugged. 'Whatever, that just means more booze for me! See you!'

Kensuke watched the door slam shut. He sighed and walked away from Shinji's residence. He noticed someone else standing at the lift lobby, obviously waiting for him. He smiled apologetically, 'Shinji isn't home.'

Her small smile wilted slightly. 'The situation is getting more worrying.'

'Don't worry about it.' He tried his best to comfort her. 'There is always tomorrow.'

'Your optimism is unending.'

'It's all I have.' The lift doors parted. 'Come on Rei, let's get you home.'

************************************************************************

A dark room. One can almost feel the multitude of fate-altering decisions made here. Two voices echo in the darkness.

'Your request was difficult to grant. I had to resort to extremely drastic measures to force the French government to capitulate.'

'So the evacuation of Paris was your doing.'

'That is partially correct. You as well as I know that the scenario must not be tampered with.'

'Our request, if granted, will aid the completion of the scenario.'

'I concur. The order for a media blackout has been issued.'

'We thank you.'

'Make sure you hold up to your end of the bargain.'

'We never lie.'

'You always do.'

'Not to you.'

A chuckle. 'I expect to see results.'

'You will.'

'Good.'

************************************************************************

Asuka sat in the LCL-filled entry plug, waiting for the technicians to install it in her Evangelion. She felt a glimmer of hope lighten her otherwise glum mood. No matter how much Kaji had changed from the time she first met him, he would never lie to her. She was thinking of the future. She was going to see him again. An indescribable feeling filled her. Was this joy?

She thought of the Angel. It was the only thing that stood between her and a return to Tokyo-3. Her home.

She would enjoy tearing it apart.

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: Whew another one in the pocket. I am really going very slowly. My outline has me finishing off the Angel battle, but it hasn't even started yet! Bah! I never pictured myself as being long-winded. Ah well… there is always next chapter.

I know that some of you will ask why I bothered moving CHERUB out onto the field. I thought about it for a damn long time too, they have commanded the battle within the cozy confines of the underground base, but I felt that having them running around on the ground may seem that bit more exciting. Seriously though, when your army goes to battle, it would not be too prudent to be sitting in a cozy headquarters across a large channel of water. Hmm… that excuse did make a bit of sense, whatever.

Thanks to Lynx and Daniel Serafimov for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Anyways, see you next chapter!

Chapter 6 : Waterloo Sacrifice


	9. Bitter Waterloo

Evangelion: International 

By Red Guard

Ver 2.0

Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.

Chapter 6: Bitter Waterloo

 ************************************************************************

'Director! General!' A voice rose through the cacophony of noises that pervaded in the command post.

'Come.' Holmes motioned towards Kaji. 'Your man is calling us.'

Shigeru Aoba noticed the pair of commanders approach him. 'General. Director. Maria wishes to speak with you.'

'Of course. Patch her through.'

Aoba reached for his console and depressed a button. A hazy image of the Chief Technician appeared on one of the many screens. 'Maria.'

Captain Maria Noble threw a large smile at the Japanese man. 'Shigeru, is the Director there?'

'He is.' Kaji answered. 'I assume that Asuka's Evangelion is ready to be deployed.'

Holmes listened to the conversation with interest. Captain Noble was one of the best and brightest officers that had ever served under him. The strong willed woman always managed to surpass all the expectations that others placed on her. However, it intrigued him that she did not flinch when Shigeru had addressed her by her first name. He remembered that in the past, doing so always caused her to react negatively. Why was this time so different?

He shook his head as he tried to prevent his thoughts from spiraling out of control. These minor details could be sorted out later. For now, he had a war to win. 'So what are we waiting for?' He interrupted.

Kaji looked at the General, wondering why Holmes disrupted their conversation. 'General, Captain Noble was just about to speak about some of the problems that we could possibly face during deployment.'

'Problems?' Holmes echoed.

'Yes, General. There are several technical issues that need to be addressed.' Maria Noble replied. 'The Evangelion Unit requires a tremendous amount of energy. Tokyo-3 is the only city in the world that is able to fully support the Evangelion Unit and therefore Unit is best suited to deployment within Tokyo-3. Knowing this, we decided to fabricate a system that is able to utilize a city's power grid to provide the Evangelion with the necessary power. Asuka's Unit has just been installed with our latest prototype, and I am pretty sure that it will do its job.'

'Then what is the problem?' Holmes questioned.

'The system is still rather new, thus we were unable to optimize it. Furthermore, as unlikely as it may seem, Paris' power grid is unable to fully support the Unit.'

'Why was I not informed of this earlier?' Kaji asked, trying to quell his growing fury. 'The Evangelion Unit must be able to operate at its peak efficiency for the pilot to have any chance of defeating the Angel.'

'Do not worry.' Maria stated calmly. 'We understand the situation and we have made several modifications to the Unit. As a result of these changes, we believe that the Evangelion Unit will be as lethal as before.'

'Modifications? What modifications?' Kaji shot back.

'The power grid is not able to provide enough power when the Unit performs extraordinarily energy intensive actions.' Maria rambled on. 'Examples of these would the usage of energy projectile weapons, such as the experimental high-powered positron rifle. Therefore, we decided to use the Unit's internal battery as an energy bugger of sorts. During periods of massive energy strain, the Unit will obtain the required power from its internal batteries instead of the city's power grid.'

'Captain Noble.' General Holmes interrupted the conversation. 'Let us cut straight to the chase, how will your modifications affect this operation?'

'As long as the Unit remains connected to a power supply, these changes will have no impact at all. If for whatever reason, the pilot needs to free herself from the power cable, she needs to get it reattached as quickly as possible.'

'Doesn't sound so bad.' Holmes turned to face Kaji. 'Our power cables are long enough for the Unit to be able to cover most of the city.'

Kaji nodded. 'I don't think she would need to leave the city. Angels don't retreat.'

'How would you know?'

'They always die fighting. Shigeru, what do you think?'

The longhaired man nodded in agreement. 'I never saw any leave a battle. They always fought to their deaths.'

The General said grimly. 'Well, let us hope this one does the same.'

************************************************************************

The familiar taste of LCL permeated her being. She reveled in the sense of comfort that it gave her. The emotional trauma of the past few weeks had almost overwhelmed her. She remembered her desperate search for something, for anything that would alleviate the hurt. She closed her eyes and willed away the bad memories, preferring to let herself bask in the warm comfort of her entry plug.

Alas, her time of peace was shattered mere moments after she had begun enjoying it. A crackle over her intercom startled her. 'Pilot Sohryu.'

'I'm here.' She hissed, managing to keep most of the irritation out of her voice.

'Good. This is Captain Maria Noble, the Chief Technician of this operation. I will need to give you a quick rundown on your Evangelion Unit.'

'I can pilot this thing on my own.' Asuka challenged. 'I don't need someone else telling me how to do it.'

'I would never dream of doing that.' The older woman replied. 'However, since I have a job that I don't wish to lose, I need to give you a quick briefing on the technical details of this operation.'

'Whatever.'

'Alright. For this mission, you will be equipped with a positron rifle, a stripped down version of the particle cannon that the Director seems so fond of using. That, plus a basic automatic rifle and a progressive knife, will be your weaponry for this operation. Your power will be drawn from the city while your internal battery will act as an energy buffer.'

'English, please.' Asuka snapped.

Noble sighed exasperatedly. 'Fine, just don't run around without your cable and everything will be peachy.'

'Asuka, don't be so rude.' The unmistakable voice of Director Kaji cut into the conversation. 'She is trying her best.'

'Don't worry about me, Director. I just finished.' The technician replied. 'I need to make some final checks. Noble, out.'

An audible click echoed throughout the plug as Maria Noble ended her part in the discussion. 'So, am I going to get the briefing?' Asuka bit out.

'Yes. That's why I'm here.' Kaji replied, his voice betraying some of the strain that he was feeling.

'Fantastic. Hurry up and spit it out.'

'Listen well.' Kaji continued, ignoring Asuka's defiant tone. 'You will be deployed on the outskirts of the city, right in the middle of the Angel's projected path. Your movement will be rather restricted since the power cable that you will be equipped with has a rather limited length. If for some reason, you need to approach the center of Paris, we will have additional power cords waiting for you.'

'My objective?'

'The same. Complete annihilation of the Angel.'

'Means of attack?'

'At range. I am sure that you saw the pictures that our probes took earlier. It will be impossible for you to initiate close quarter combat with the Angel without its shadow interfering. Your positron rifle should be able to punch through the Angel's AT field. If that fails, I will consider using our more lethal weapons.' He paused for a while. 'That will be a last resort. Do not force me to use it.'

'Support?'

'We will not have the luxury of deploying N2 bombs this time around. We need Paris as intact as possible. However, we have been given a division's worth of armor to use as we see fit. Their exact positions have not been determined, but they will probably be deployed around the edges of the city. A multitude of aircraft is at our disposal, and do have some plans for them.'

'You call that support?' Asuka scoffed. 'Those amateurs will be nothing more than cannon fodder. Let me offer you some advice. Get them out of the battlefield. It will make things easier on all of us.'

'Asuka.' Kaji said stonily. 'I know that you don't enjoy working with them, but they will be your support. There will be no further discussion on this issue.'

'You ignore me at your own peril.'

'Duly noted. Are there any more questions?'

'None.' Asuka replied.

'Very well. I will contact you once you reach your deployment ground. Don't cause any trouble till then.'

'Whatever. Just remember our deal.'

'I do.'

'Good.'

************************************************************************

'Doctor, I trust that you have good news.'

'Since when did I ever approach you bearing good news?'

A slow chuckle answered Ritsuko Akagi. 'That is too true. Don't you agree, Professor?'

'Very true.' Fuyutsuki offered a slight smile.

'Come.' Ikari motioned towards the blonde woman. 'Present your report.'

'Pilot Shinji Ikari's mental condition has continued to deteriorate. In the last session, his synchronization rate has dropped to an abysmal ten percent. If this trend continues he may soon reach the point where he will not even be able to move his Evangelion.'

'This is a surprise. If I remember correctly, your previous reports stated that his downward spiral had already been arrested and that he could still remain an asset to this organization.'

'I know what was in that report. However, the situation has changed.'

'Interesting. Then what do you propose we do about it?' Ikari asked.

'I cannot speak for the Commander.'

'No, you can't.' Ikari smirked. 'But you can advise me on how best to proceed.'

Ritsuko paused. She knew what must be said. All the data pointed towards that inevitable conclusion. But she knew that the statement that she was about to give would cause incredible pain to many people. Her profession or her friends. It was a hard choice. 

'Doctor?' Ikari prodded. 'Do you need more time?'

'No, Commander.' Ritsuko replied, a little too quickly. 'It is in my opinion, that Pilot Shinji Ikari has to be suspended from active duty.' 

'Ah. As a matter of fact, I was thinking along those lines as well.' Gendo Ikari smirked. 'But please, give me your reasons.' 

He was taunting her. She barely managed to suppress her desire to slap him. 'Should there be an assault upon the city. In his current state, Pilot Ikari's presence would prove more of a bane than a boon. Furthermore, any contact with the Unit may worsen his condition. A period of rest and recovery would be best for him.' 

 'An excellent proposition. I fully agree with you. Professor?'

'Yes, Commander?' Fuyutsuki stepped forward.

'Pilot Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, will be suspended from active duty. This will come into effect immediately, and will last indefinitely' 

'Understood.'

'Please convey this information to major Katsuragi. Let her decide how best to proceed.'

'Understood'

'Doctor Akagi you have done well.'

'You're too kind.' Ritsuko felt the bile rise in her throat. 'Have you any further need for me? I have work to attend to.'

'No, carry on. Your contribution to NERV is greatly appreciated.'

She turned and walked away, carrying the knowledge that her words sealed the fate of a certain young boy.

************************************************************************

'Your current position is fine.'

'Fine.' Asuka brought her behemoth to a stop. She took a quick glance at her surroundings and found herself standing in the middle of a quaint residential area. Rows of houses punctuated with the occasional tree lined the streets. It would have been a homely scene, if the area were not totally abandoned.

'Asuka.'

'I'm still here.'

'Good, find a spot to anchor yourself, the positron rifle has a massive recoil.'

'Anchor myself? Here?' Asuka looked around. 'This place is utterly barren.'

'I am sure that you can improvise.'

'Very intelligent.' She muttered. 'Leave it all to the pilot.'

'Quickly, Asuka. The Angel is approaching.'

'I know!' She snapped in reply. 'Let me have some time to think.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

'Quite a feisty one, isn't she?

Kaji ran his hand through his hair in an obvious show of exasperation. 'Don't remind me about it, General. Sometimes, I feel that she is telling me what to do about rather than me ordering her about.'

'It is always good to have thinking soldiers.' Holmes mused. 'Truth be told, I hate people who merely wait for orders to be handed out.'

'I agree, but she is really pushing the limit.'

'Excuse me, Director, General.' An aide rushed to their side. 'Marshal Der Vant is ready for your orders.'

Holmes smiled. 'As reliable as always. I will take charge of this. Director, you keep tabs on that golf ball. Give me a yell if anything untoward should happen'

'As you wish, General.' Kaji said as he watched the General leave for another branch of the command post.

'Director?' 

'Yes, Shigeru. What is it?' Kaji answered as he walked towards the longhaired man.

'Asuka reports that she is in position.'

'How about the Angel?'

Shigeru gave his monitors a quick glance. 'Nothing new. The target's speed and its path has remained unchanged since we last saw it.'

'So, we have three hours before we make contact.'

'Correct.'

'At least everything is going according to plan for the time being.' Kaji deliberated. 'I wish to speak with Asuka.'

'I'm on it.' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Asuka?'

'You know I'm here.'

'The Angel is approaching. Be on your guard.'

She smiled coldly. 'Let it come.'

************************************************************************ 

He hated mornings. He paused, thought about that statement for a while, and decided to correct himself. He hated mornings where he had to go to school. He paused again, re-evaluating his private conclusion. When he didn't need to trudge to school, he rose in the afternoon; so technically, there were no such things as mornings where he didn't have to go to school. That meant his first statement was correct, seeing that it was more concise.

Kensuke barely managed to catch his train of thoughts before it ran off on a wild tangent. He sighed slowly and began an extended monotony on how his life would be a thousand times better if his school was blown away. Maybe if he asked Rei nicely, she would consider giving the campus a taste of her Evangelion's sole.

He shook his head slightly. There he went again, thinking about the blue-haired albino. It recently came to his attention that he was spending even more time with Rei than anyone else. Heck, he was spending more time with Rei than with his computer. And that worried him. A lot.

A shrill alarm pierced the air. Kensuke jolted out of his bed and stared at his clock. He was going to be late. Again. With a speed that would have made any Olympic gold medallist envious, the bespectacled boy leapt out of his bed, washed up, changed into his uniform, stuffed a sandwich down his throat, washed that down with a cup of half-brewed coffee, packed his bag, yanked his door open and began to mentally prepare himself for the mad dash that was to follow.

He slammed the door shut, whirled around and promptly collided with a blue-haired, red-eyed student. Kensuke tried to speak, but found no words that could adequately describe the utter shock that coursed through his body. Hell must have frozen over. The sky must have fallen on his head. Everything that was ever attributed to herald the end of the world must have simultaneously occurred, for Kensuke Aida, class nerd and general loser, found himself in the embrace of a member of the opposite sex.

'I find your daily regimen most strange. Leaving out of your house at such a high speed is extremely dangerous.'

His bewildered gaze met her unblinking crimson eyes. He jerked upright, shaking her hands off him. 'Rei, it is nice to see you.' Was all that he managed to eek out.

'Are you well?' She craned her neck towards him. 'Your face seems unnaturally red.'

'What?' He yelped, realizing that he blushing furiously. 'It's nothing, it happens every time this happens.'

'What happens?'

'Wow, look at the time.' Kensuke struggled to change the subject. 'We will be late for school.'

Rei took a glance at her watch and nodded sagely. 'So it seems.'

'Huh?' Kensuke struggled to keep the balance that suddenly abandoned him. 'Aren't you bothered about it? We are going to get punished if the teacher finds out '

She looked at him, puzzled. 'Why should I be? He never questions my actions.'

'But what about me?' He wailed, burying his head in his palms. 'I don't want to be buried under mountains of excess homework!'

'Just tell the teacher that you were with me. If I am not wrong, he would cease any further questioning.'

'What?' Kensuke peered at his companion. 'Wouldn't that be lying?'

'You are here with me now, aren't you? The statement is fact, not fiction.'

Rei Ayanami showing a streak of duplicity. Was it another sign of the apocalypse? Kensuke made a mental note to begin stock piling dry rations. 

'Kensuke. While it is acceptable for us to stand here and converse, we must hurry to the campus. I wish to resume my observation of the garden scenery.'

'Err…' He began, not sure how to reply to her. 'Why not? Shall we?'

She had already begun walking down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was very late. He was obscenely late. And he was still walking. He glanced nervously at Rei, a picture of utter calm. Apparently, she managed to catch his furtive movements. 'Kensuke? Are you sure you are well? You are acting very strangely.'

'No, I'm fine.' He replied, desperate to shift the focus of the conversation away from his seemingly irrational desire to get to the school as quickly as possible. 'So, Rei, what were you doing outside my home?'

'I was waiting for you.'

Kensuke felt his jaw drop. 'Waiting for me? Why?'

'I wished to speak with you.'

'Rei.' Kensuke began, his voice unnaturally calm. 'We see each other in school everyday. You don't need to meet me outside my house to speak with me.'

Her face slackened slightly. 'That is true. I wonder why Class Representative Horaki didn't remind me about that fact.'

'What?' Kensuke cried. 'What has Hikari got to do with this?'

'I wished to speak with you, but I was unable to locate your person. Therefore, I approached Class Representative Horaki for aid.'

'And then?' Kensuke muttered, a growing feeling of dread enveloping him.

'She told me that it was best for me to wait outside your home. She stated that walking together would provide the best environment for a conversation.' She frowned slightly. 'Though I don't know how this conversation can be considered fruitful.'

Kensuke barely managed to keep himself from sobbing. 'Did she say anything else, perchance?'

'Yes. Something about us being a lovely couple. I am still in the process of deciphering what she meant by that.' She turned to him. 'Do you have any thoughts on it?'

Kensuke could only groan in reply.

'Kensuke? Are you sure you are feeling well?'

************************************************************************

'Director, the target is entering the kill zone.'

'As predicted.' Kaji turned to the man by his side. 'General, I trust that our forces are in position.'

'Of course. Marshal Der Vant and I spent quite some time arranging the troops. The target will come under an impressive bombardment once it crosses a certain line.'

'You are putting their lives at an extreme risk.' Kaji warned. 'There is no evidence that the Angel will suffer any damage from their assault.'

'Don't worry. If the Angel deviates from its current path, which it probably won't. It may be massive, but its speed isn't very impressive. The troops can outrun it easily.'

'General, don't be too confident. Never underestimate the Angels.'

'Well, we can't be too careful.' Holmes spent a moment to contemplate. 'I'll see if Vladimir can provide us with a couple of Chinooks. Just in case we need to go for an airlift.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiting was excruciatingly boring. Asuka sat in her seat, staring at the sky. The sun was setting, burning the sky a brilliant orange. It reminded her of the many times she stood next to the window, watching the sunset over Tokyo-3. Times that she couldn't forget, even if she wanted to. Times long past, yet were still painfully fresh in her mind. 

A klaxon echoed throughout the city, pitiful when compared to the ear jarringly loud alarms of Tokyo-3, but sufficiently piercing to do its job. She peered over the horizon, and managed to spot a glimmer of movement. It was here. 

She licked her lips in anticipation. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'General! Target should be within visual range of the Evangelion Unit.'

'Good.' Holmes smiled thinly. 'Get me Der Vant.'

'Yes, sir!' The aide reached for his console and began punching buttons. 

A grainy image of the Field Marshal blinked to life. 'General. That damn thing is bigger than I thought.'

'I thought you liked big targets.'

'Not this big.' Der Vant's smiled faded. 'Do I have permission to commence the attack?'

'Wait until you see the Director's red behemoth fire. The target doesn't seem to have noticed you. Try not to draw unnecessary attention unto your units.'

'I agree. Is my emergency airlift ready?'

'Vladimir's copters are on their way as we speak. Expect them within ten minutes.'

'Then, everything seems to be in order. I'll be waiting for the good news.'

Holmes nodded. 'Good hunting.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Director.' Shigeru said calmly. 'The Angel is within range.'

'Asuka.' Kaji stared at the image of the fiery pilot. 'You heard that didn't you.'

'I'm not deaf.'

'Ready your rifle.'

'What the hell did you think I was doing all this time?' She growled. 'Counting peanuts?'

'Now is not the time for this.' Kaji retorted. 'Get a lock on it.'

'Been there, done that.'

'Are you positive?'

'Are you the one piloting?' Asuka snapped. 'I know what I'm doing. So do I squeeze the trigger or what?'

Kaji took a deep breath. This was it, the culmination of weeks of work. Time to be judged.

'Fire.'

************************************************************************

A loud blast rocked the deserted streets of Paris. Windows rattled, trees shook and the ground rumbled. One figure stood within the deepening shadows of the city. His eyes carefully watching slivers of smoke drifting from the body of a simple house. He had been waiting for hours, just for this moment. 

And the moment was now. He smiled thinly as he fingered a small device. He could picture the blast ripping through the hidden laboratory, disintegrating files, scrambling the systems and frying the experiment specimens. The façade of a house stood, unmoving, disguising the tumult of forces that went on within. 

Only he knew what had happened here. And that was more than enough. He gazed at his handiwork once again, and ignored the sliver of regret that he felt. He turned, and trudged off into the shadows. His work in this city was done. His next project was beckoning. 

The cacophony that resulted from the clash of titans tore through the desolate streets once again. He heard it, but decided not to care. After all, he knew who would prevail. 

************************************************************************

'What in the world?'

'Calm down, General.' Kaji turned towards the microphone. 'Asuka! When will that thing finish recharging?'

'A couple more minutes! This thing just took out a huge chunk of my internal power supply!' Asuka's furious voice replied. 'You had better be figuring out what the hell happened, or this hunk of junk will be just as useless!'

'We know that. Keep me updated.'

'Director, do you know what happened?' Holmes asked; his voice slightly strained. 'The troops are beginning their assault but I do not believe that their contribution will be of any great help. Time is of the essence.'

'I know that.' Kaji mumbled; his brows furrowed. 'But I have no idea.'

'What do you mean you have no idea?' Holmes seethed. 'You are supposed to be the specialist on these matters. Now, tell me why the positron beam passed straight through that thing!'

Kaji knew that he saw the beam penetrate the Angel. He knew that everyone saw it pass through the Angel. It was unbelievable, but he could accept that. He saw many incredible things before, especially when it involved the Angels. But what he could not believe, what he could not accept, was that the Angel was totally unaffected by should have been a devastating attack. And judging by the stunned silence, no one could accept it either.

'General. While this is unexpected, we must not be too awed by the Angel's prowess.' Shigeru Aoba cut into the silence. 'The previous Angels were difficult to defeat, but we always managed to eek out a victory.'

'Then what do you suggest?' Holmes turned towards Shigeru.

'We need more data. It is impossible to reach a proper conclusion now.'

An audible sigh rose from Ryouji Kaji. 'Then let's give ourselves more data.' His voice was tired. 'Allow Asuka to fire again.'

'That seems to be the only thing we can do now.' General Andrew Holmes stared at the image of the huge Angel. 'I hope nothing else goes wrong.'

************************************************************************

Gone.

The call was gone.

The call had been so strong, so powerful, but now the call was no more.

Now, it was lost in a world that it did not know. The only thing that mattered was answering the call. It did not know what to do if there was to be no calling. It did not know what to do next.

Fear. Suffocating. Paralyzing. 

Without guidance, without a goal, the visitor did the only thing that it could do. 

Panic.

************************************************************************

'Nothing.'

'We are running out of time.' Kaji muttered. 'I may need to mobilize the heavier weapons.'

'Asuka is commencing her third assault.' Shigeru announced.

Kaji watched as the Evangelion Unit fired the positron rifle. The brilliant blue beam raced towards the gargantuan sphere. Kaji knew what would happen, it happened twice before, but nothing could stop him from hoping that the end result would be slightly different. He looked on as the incandescent beam tore into the Angel. He sighed heavily when he saw the beam blaze onwards as it tore through the spheroid. 

'We are getting nowhere.' Holmes stated slowly. 'Director, time is not on our side. It is obvious that our current weaponry is ineffective. I can't afford to let you continue with this experiment. Lives are at stake.'

'I know.' The decision was difficult but he knew that he had to make it. 'I request authorization for the use of our Inter-Continental weapons.'

'If that is what is required to crush this threat, then so be it!' Holmes paused for a second. 'Paris be damned. We need to win this.'

'What the?' Shigeru cursed audibly. 'General!'

'What is it?'

'The Angel.' Shigeru breathed. 'It stopped moving.' 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What the hell is going on over there?' Asuka yelled into the speakers. 'Why can't I continue to engage?'

'There have been some complications.' Kaji answered, his voice unnervingly calm. 

'What is so complicated about this?' She seethed in reply. 'I shot, it went straight through him, and he is now in his death throes. Let me finish this!'

'This may be a ruse. Our scanners are unable to discern the extent of damage that the Angel has suffered. We will tell you to proceed when we have confirmed the Angel's condition.'

'Are all those who are with you idiots?' Asuka yelled. 'Of course you can't tell anything. These are Angels! Not some half-baked army that decided to march across someone's border! I probably blew its core out.'

'Battling an Angel is never straightforward, you, of all people, should understand that. Shigeru is working on it. Once we are confident of the situation, we will give you the go ahead. Until then, please be patient.'

'I don't believe this.' Asuka fumed. 'How in the world can become confident of the situation when you don't even know what the situation is? These are Angels! Slap some sense into those idiots over there. We have no time, the Angel is down, and I can finish this. Overanalyzing the situation will get us all killed.'

'Careful, Asuka.' Kaji warned. 'I don't want to send you back to the cell. I promise that we won't be long. If you have nothing else to offer, please keep quiet.'

Asuka slumped back into her seat, her vision clouded by the uncontrollable rage that she was feeling. She knew that she had given her word to Kaji, but that didn't mean that she had to like the way he treated her. She could not understand Kaji's irrational compulsion to trust the words of the inexperienced over her advice. It infuriated her to think that some lily livered idiot of a commander was pulling her strings.

She glared at the stationary Angel. It was the only thing standing between her and her home. She wanted to end the battle quickly. She had left Tokyo for too long. She did not want to waste any more time. 

Then, to her extreme surprise, the Angel moved.

'Kaji.' She yelled. 'Are you seeing this?'

'What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you to…' Kaji paused. The silence created an indescribable amount of tension. 'Damn.'

'What?' She looked back at the spherical Angel and suddenly realized why Kaji had paused. The Angel was moving. 

Rather quickly.

************************************************************************

Recess. Also known to the hundreds of students as salvation. Kensuke stretched as he wandered the immense campus. The break was far from over, but he had already wolfed down his lunch. He had not eaten alone for a long time. In the past, he had meals with Shinji and Touji. Now, he had begun to eat with Rei. As he walked, he wondered where the blue-haired girl went.

'Kensuke!'

A booming male voice shouted his name. He cringed, wondering what would happen to him this time. A huge hand landed on his shoulder and whirled him around. Kensuke smiled nervously. 'Touji? What are you doing here?'

'Looking for you.'

'Why are you looking for me? You never look for me.' Kensuke retorted. 'Especially after you hooked up with Hikari.'

As if on cue, Hikari Horaki, Class Representative extraordinaire decided to leave the safety of her boyfriend's back. 'Kensuke, I can't believe that you are blaming me for that.'

Kensuke yelped in surprise. 'Hikari, I didn't know you were there.'

Touji laid his arm around Hikari's shoulder. 'Well, you should have known.'

'Touji.' Hikari muttered warningly as she pushed his arm off her. 'Not in front of everyone.'

'Girlfriends.' He smiled as he spoke. 'Speaking of them. Do you know where yours is?'

'What?' Kensuke almost shouted, totally stunned by his friend's comment. 'I don't have one.'

'Stop trying to deny it.' Touji grinned. 'Everyone knows the truth. In fact, she asked us to come down here and fetch you.'

'What?'

'Stop teasing the poor guy.' However, Hikari could not seem to stop smiling. 'It's a good thing that we found you. Rei is waiting for you.'

'Rei?' He could feel himself pale. Rei requested his presence? What was going on?

'Yeah.' Hikari continued. 'I think that she…'

'Come on.' Touji reached forward and grabbed Kensuke by the neck. 'Let's get you to your girl.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There she is. We will leave you here.' Touji announced before dumping Kensuke on the ground. 'Have fun.'

His booming laughter followed him as he left the bespectacled boy sprawled on the floor.

'Kensuke?' 

He crawled to his knees and glanced upwards. It was Rei. Her crimson-tinted eyes staring down at him, and her short azure hair fluttered in the gentle breeze. Confusion crossed her flawless face. 'Are you well?'

'That has to be the hundredth time you asked me that today.'

'The third time.' Rei corrected. 'Will your answer be different this time?'

'No.' Kensuke stood up and dusted himself off. 'I feel fine.'

'Then let us go.'

'Where?'

'To his house.' Rei answered. 'Where else?'

'His house?' Kensuke gasped. 'Shinji's house?'

'Of course.' She turned around. 

'But, I still have school to attend!' He wailed.

'I thought you detested attending lessons.'

'I do, but I can't just leave the school!' He pleaded with her.

'Why?'

'The teacher will murder me!'

'No, I do not think that he will attempt such a drastic action. Murder is highly illegal.'

'But…' He was losing the argument, and he was not sure why.

'Just tell him that you were with me.'

'But…'

'Now, let us depart.'

Kensuke sighed heavily. He knew that he could turn around and return to his classes. He knew that that was the prudent choice. But he also knew that that was a path he would not take. After all, how could anyone deny the wonder that was Rei?

************************************************************************

'What is it doing?'

'I have no idea.'

Both commanders watched as the Angel jerked forwards, then backwards, then to its side. The Angel's pace increased by the minute as it continued its bewildering dance.

'This is not good.' Holmes slammed his hand on the table. 'Fighting blind is fine, but fighting impotent? We have to knock that thing out before we begin to lose anybody. Director, how are your preparations coming along?'

'The satellites will be in position shortly.' Kaji said through clenched teeth. He did not want it to end like this. Blasting a while city into dust was not his preferred way of achieving victory.

'What the hell?' The usually calm Shigeru Aoba yelled.

'Aoba? What is it?' Holmes rushed over to the technician's side.

'It moved… almost instantaneously. I have never seen anything move that fast.' Shigeru was obviously rattled by what he saw.

'Why wasn't I told about this?' Holmes fumed.

'Because we didn't know about it.' Kaji answered, his own voice disbelieving.

'How do you expect to win this if you don't know anything?' Holmes was livid. 

'General. There is no way for us to know any more than we already do.' Kaji explained. 'I don't like it either, but we have little choice in that matter.'

'General.'

'What?' Holmes growled as he turned away from the Director.

'The Angel.' Shigeru muttered softly as he pointed to a small section of the city map that was dominated by large red triangle. 'Don't you have an armor column here?'

Kaji bit back a curse as he watched Holmes pale.

************************************************************************

'Who is it?' Misato tore the door open, furious that her afternoon drinking session had been interrupted.

A shaken Kensuke looked back at her. He raised his hand meekly. 'Hi, Misato.'

'Kensuke?' She wondered aloud, staring holes into the young boy. 'What are you doing here? Don't you have school?'

'Well…' Kensuke gulped audibly. 'She wanted me to come along…'

'She?'

'Yeah.' He moved slightly, allowing Misato to see who was behind him.

'Major Katsuragi.' The monotone voice greeted NERV's Director of Operations.

'Rei.' Misato grinned as the initial shock wore off. 'So, you finally managed to get yourself hitched.'

'What? No!' Came the boy's startled cry.

Rei continued to stare at the older woman. Misato tried to return Rei's impassive gaze but failed horribly. 'Fine. Fine. You win. What do you want?'

'I wish to speak with Shinji.'

************************************************************************

'Where are the Chinooks?'

'On their way!'

'Not enough time!'

'Get them to get the hell out of there!'

'That damn thing is too fast!'

The dissonance that suddenly erupted caused her head to spin. 'What is going on there?' She yelled. 'Kaji!'

'He's busy Asuka.' The strained voice of Shigeru Aoba answered her. 'Everyone is busy.'

'That much is obvious.' She left her voice hanging. 'So, are you going to answer my question?'

'An armor combat group is in danger.'

'This is war. Everyone is in danger.'

'They will not be able to pull out in time. The General is trying his best to salvage the situation, but I am afraid that he will fail.' Shigeru paused. 'The Director is not taking this well.'

Deaths were inevitable in battle. She remembered that she said that once. Amateurs don't belong on the battlefield. She remembered that she said that too. Vindication should have been tantalizingly sweet, but for some reason, she felt an infinite sadness. Kaji would be crushed 

She knew that he wanted to keep everyone alive. He was being naïve, and she told him that. That did little to change his beliefs. . She closed her eyes and recalled the times where she witnessed the rare spectacle of a disheartened Kaji. The reasons were many. Misato, Asuka, CHERUB, NERV. She hated seeing him in despair. There was a time when she would do anything to lift him out of the pits of depression. There was a time when she actually tried to do so. 

But then, she realized that there was only one person in the world who was able to do so. And she was not that person. Was this time any different? After this battle, could she walk up and attempt to comfort him? Not after what she said. She wanted to help him. She wanted to help a friend in need. 

She snapped her eyes forward. This had happened before. She was the one in trouble. Someone had saved her. He saved her… because she was a friend. 

Now, it was her turn. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'She's moving!'

'What?' Kaji raised his voice. 'I didn't give her any orders.'

'No you didn't.' He could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

'Return to your position at once!'

'No.'

'Are you going to disobey my orders again?'

'Look.' She breathed. 'I know that your men are going to lose their lives. I also know that whatever you are going to try will not work.'

'How do you know that?' Kaji asked. 'The timing is tight, but Toricelli's men can pull it off.'

'Stop kidding yourself.' She snapped back. 'You spent one whole day babbling to me about not wanting people to die. And now I am the only option that you have.'

'You can't do this! It's too dangerous. If we lose you, the operation is doomed to failure.'

'I won't die. I can make it.'

'But…' Kaji took a glance at the map and mentally measured the distance between the Angel and the Evangelion. She had was enough time, barely enough. Suddenly, a shocking realization dawned upon him and he felt his heart skip a beat. 'Asuka. Your power cable is not long enough.'

'I know.' She replied smoothly. 'I left it behind.'

'What?' He roared.

'I can do this in the four minutes that I have. Don't worry.'

A heavy hand fell on Kaji's shoulder. 'It is our best option. Besides, I don't think we can do anything about it. She seems to have already made up her mind.'

'General, if she fails…'

'I know.'

************************************************************************

'Has the Professor reached his destination?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Good. Let him continue with his experiments. I trust that he is satisfied with the equipment that we have provided him with.'

'Very sir.'

'How goes the battle for Paris.'

'The Professor said that the result of the battle will be inconsequential.'

'He always says that.'

'Yes, sir.'

'I believe that the battle will be concluded within the day. Get your operatives to obtain as much information as possible.'

'Yes, sir.'

'The information must be as complete as possible. Remember that whatever you provide me with will be used to assuage their fears.'

'Fears, sir?'

'Of course. After all, their perfect scenario must remain perfect.'

************************************************************************

'Hurry up and get on.' Asuka yelled impatiently. She watched as the miniscule soldiers clambered onto the huge metal pipe that her Evangelion was holding as their vehicles slowly sunk into the murky depths of the Angel's shadow. Being so close to the spherical menace unnerved her greatly. 

After what seemed like a lifetime, one of the soldiers waved to her. Everyone was onboard and accounted for. She breathed a sigh of relief as she glanced towards a digital timer on one of her screens. A minute left, more than enough time. She willed her Evangelion to and turn and prepare to sprint off, with cargo in tow. 

Something tugged at her Unit. 

She saw the ground rush up towards her.

She grimaced as a painful jolt tore through her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What happened?' Kaji shouted.

'Are the men still alright?' Holmes questioned.

'The men seem to be fine. Several are rattled by the impact, but none are injured. The Chinooks have arrived and are beginning to recover the soldiers.'

'That is comforting to know.' The General breathed a small sigh of relief.

'But…'

'But what?' Kaji asked worriedly, fearing the worst.

'The shadow just caught up with Asuka.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I am getting sick and tired of you.' Asuka yelled as she struggled against the Angel's massive pull. With a tremendous effort, she swung the huge metal pipe at the sphere, hoping that the impact would jar her Evangelion free.

To her immense surprise, the metal rod passed through the Angel, without the barest hint of resistance, almost as if it were not there. She tried to swing at the Angel again. And again. And again. 

She did not understand. Even if the Angel was impervious to harm, even if it could absorb and deflect light, even if it's AT shield was impenetrable, her strikes should have connected with something. What was happening only have occurred if…

They had been duped. 

The sphere was an illusion. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaji swiped the perspiration off his forehead. There was no time left. He had to save Asuka. There was a slim possibility that Asuka would pry herself free. Kaji knew that the odds would be stacked against him if Asuka were taken out of the battle. He knew that he should give Asuka all the time that she needed to free herself. But he could not take that chance. Whatever the odds were, wherever the difficulties lay, Asuka's life was more important than anything else. She had saved the soldiers. Now, he was going to save her. 'Shigeru. Eject the plug.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Director. You do know that our operation is totally dependant upon that behemoth.' Holmes observed.

'Then, we will have to find a way to work without it.' Kaji watched the screens, and waited for the plug to leave the Evangelion. However, nothing happened. He put an edge in his voice. 'Shigeru. Eject the plug.'

'Kaji!' Asuka's voice tore through the speakers. 'Don't do it! The Angel is…'

'I am getting you out of there.' Kaji answered as calmly as possible. He glanced at the screens. The Evangelion was not winning the tug of war. 'Shigeru.'

'I am trying.' The technician answered, his tone betraying his worry. 'But Asuka is overriding the commands.'

'Asuka!' Kaji yelled. 'You don't have time!'

'We don't have time for this!' She returned the yell. 'Listen to me for once!'

He glanced at the timer. Thirty seconds. He glanced at the screen. The Evangelion was knee-deep in the shadow. Time was not on his side. 'No. Get out of there.'

'Stop being so stubborn!' 

'Stubborn? It is your life we are talking about!' He roared. 'Eject the damn plug!'

'The sphere is an illusion, the Angel is the damn shadow!'

'What?' Kaji exclaimed. 'What are you babbling about?'

'That ball is not there! Not there! We have been shooting at the wrong thing!'

Five seconds. Four. Three. 'Get out!'

'Did you hear me? The Angel has been fooling us all…' The sickening sound of static cut Asuka off.

'Asuka?' Kaji whispered to himself, not believing what he was seeing. 'Asuka?'

The Evangelion was almost gone. Its body engulfed by the eerie shadow.

'Shigeru!' Kaji turned to the man, his eyes wild. 'Eject the plug!'

'Can't.' Shigeru replied, his voice trembling. 'Power.'

'No!' The Director reached out and grabbed Shigeru's shoulders. 'Your lying!'

'Get a grip on yourself.' Holmes said firmly. 'Your pilot has given us valuable information. Now, let us get her out.'

************************************************************************

The boy known as Shinji Ikari stood facing the window, staring at the azure sky. Kensuke took a deep breath. He had a job to do. 'Shinji.'

'What are you doing here?'

'Err…' Kensuke scratched the back of his head. 'Well… I wanted to check up on you. You have us all pretty worried.'

'I am fine.' Shinji replied curtly. 'I don't need your sympathy.'

'Well, if you have any problems, I would be glad to talk with you.'

'I said that I don't need your sympathy. If you have nothing else to say to me, leave me in peace.'

Kensuke sighed; he hated it when people were difficult. 'Look, Shinji. We know that Asuka's departure had a great impact on…'

'Kensuke.' Shinji glared at the other boy. 'Let us not speak about that.'

'I give up.' Kensuke threw his hands into the air and turned towards his female partner. 'Rei, Shinji is not feeling well today. Let's try again tomorrow.'

The crimson-eyed girl did not reply. She did not even give him a glance, her attention focused solely on Shinji Ikari. 'Shinji.'

'Rei. I don't want to hurt you. Please. Leave.' With that, Shinji turned away, once again, watching the blue sky. 

'At least.' Rei paused, not knowing what to say or how to say it. 'Tell us what is wrong.'

'Do you really want to know?'

'Yes.' She whispered.

'I feel a great emptiness. As if… something is missing. As if… someone left my life.'

'Who?'

'Leave.' Shinji covered his face with his hands. 'I don't want you to see me like this.'

'But…'

'Rei.' Kensuke said softly. 'We have done all we could. Don't pry too much.'

'Shinji…' She sighed slowly.

'Shinji. Take care.' He took her hand, and led her out of the room.

The door closed, and with that, a boy was alone once again. He fought the tears that threatened to burst out. 

'Asuka.'

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: I officially hate my com. Damn thing deleted my drafts several bloody times! Argh! Whew, that made me feel a bit better.

I tried to make the time zones match as much as possible i.e. Morning in Japan = Evening in France. But I had to stretch it a bit to fit several of my major plot points. Err… try to ignore as much of that as possible.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this… at 27 pages, this is my longest chapter! Took a damn long time to write too.

Till next chapter!

Thanks to Lynx and Daniel Serafimov for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Chapter 7 : Seine Solution


	10. Seine Solution

Evangelion: International 

By Red Guard

Ver 2.0

 Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.

Chapter 7: Seine Solution

 ************************************************************************

Kensuke took several furtive glances at his female companion. She had not spoken a word since they had left Shinji's house. He reflected on that simple observation. When he first met Rei, he had assumed that she was one of the silent types. A few months after that, he was on the verge of dismissing her as an emotionless doll. Who could blame him? Rei had given him, or anyone for that matter, no reason to believe otherwise.

That all changed in the space of a few tumultuous weeks. After their first meeting, Kensuke found himself spending more and more time with Rei. In fact, he found it hard to remember a day that was spent without her being around in one way or another. It was a strange way to develop a friendship, but Kensuke had to admit that he was glad to have gained it.

It had taken some effort, but Kensuke had become quite adept at deciphering Rei's moods. While her face did not usually betray much of her feelings, he realized that if he looked hard enough, it was possible to read her emotions. He cast another quick glance at her, and sighed softly. It was blatantly obvious. She was in a state of abject depression. And he knew that he had to do something about it.

'Rei?' He whispered.

'Yes, Kensuke?' In spite of all her efforts to sound nonchalant, her voice began to tremble slightly.

'Is there something wrong?' He asked; his voice filled with concern.

'There is nothing amiss.' She replied softly. 'Do not be overly worried about me.'

'Are you sure? You don't seem to be yourself.'

'Yes. I am perfectly well.' She looked up and let a small sigh of relief escape. 'It seems that I am home.'

Kensuke nodded. 'Do you want me to accompany you to your room?'

'No. I do not wish to trouble you.'

'Alright.' Kensuke knew that it was impossible to force Rei to change her mind. 'I will see you tomorrow.'

'That is acceptable.' She whispered in reply. 'Tomorrow then.'

Kensuke watched her slowly walk towards her apartment building. He could almost feel the sadness emanating from her. He wanted to help her, but he was unable to think of anything that he could do. In the end, he decided that it would be best for him to wait till the morning. Maybe then, he would have thought of something.

'Shinji.' He looked up at the evening sky and muttered. 'Why?'

************************************************************************

'Well, gentlemen?' General Andrew Holmes directed the question towards the digitized projections of his subordinates. 'We don't have much time.'

'It does make sense if you think about it.' Admiral Vladimir Pietro mused. 'If the large sphere was a mere projection, it would explain why we never managed to hit it.'

'The more I think about it, the more obvious it gets.' Admiral Paolo Toricelli interjected. 'All the evidence pointed towards that conclusion.'

'Are these… Angels, capable of projecting such a large illusion?' Field Marshal Hans Der Vant questioned.

'Shigeru?' Director Ryouji Kaji prodded.

Shigeru Aoba spent a moment to gather his thoughts. 'The previous Angels did not seem to possess such a capability, but it is entirely plausible that an Angel can have it.'

'Good. Now since that is settled, what do we shoot?'

'Hans, calm down.' Pietro soothed. 'We need to think this through before we do anything rash.'

'He does make a good point though.' Toricelli pondered aloud. 'We still need to stop it before it causes any more damage.'

'We need to get Asuka out too.' Kaji whispered softly, his eyes downcast.

'Without a doubt.' Holmes agreed. 'So, what is our new target? Where is the actual Angel?'

'The long-range scanners have not picked up any Angel activity. Aside from the sphere.' Shigeru announced.

'Could it be in the upper atmosphere?'

'In space?'

'How about underground?'

'I have analyzed everything. But the results are still the same.' Shigeru shook his head slowly. 'The MAGI are unable to offer a conclusive response. We do not have sufficient data.'

'But the damn thing is still present.' Holmes spat. 'Something must be out there.'

'Are they jamming our sensors?' Pietro asked.

'No, the sensors are working perfectly fine.' Shigeru replied quickly. 'I checked them several times.'

'Wait a minute.' Kaji raised his voice. 'Something just occurred to me. We seem to be forgetting something.'

'Yes, Director?' Holmes craned his head.

'Initially, we assumed that the sphere was the Angel and the shadow was the projection.' Kaji rattled off quickly. 'But now, we have near definite proof that the sphere is the projection, therefore…'

'The shadow is the Angel?' Holmes was incredulous. 'Is that even possible?'

'Shigeru?' Kaji turned towards the NERV technician.

'Interesting…' Shigeru scanned through the dozens of articles that filled his screen.

'Care to explain?' Holmes tried his best to control his growing frustration.

'If the shadow is indeed the Angel, the MAGI has concluded that the only possible explanation would be that it has inverted its AT field.' Shigeru squinted as he continued reading. 'This would create a Sea of Dirac…'

'A what?' Holmes balked, unable to comprehend the incredibility of the situation.

'A Sea of Dirac, General.' Shigeru explained. 'The presence of the inverted AT field will explain all the phenomena that we have been witnessing.'

'An inverted AT field?' Kaji echoed disbelievingly. 'I have never heard of that before.'

Shigeru consulted his terminal. 'No one has ever encountered the Sea of Dirac before, so all the MAGI can provide us with are theories. However, according to them, an inverted AT field would create a pocket dimension, or a subspace. If anything came into contact with this inverted field, it would be drawn in and trapped within the subspace.' Shigeru continued. 'The MAGI conclude that this is the most probable scenario. We are facing the Sea of Dirac.'

'Excellent work.' Holmes smiled thinly. 'Now since that is settled, what do we do about it?'

Shigeru spent a few more minutes staring at his console. 'The MAGI are unable to offer a convulsive solution. It seems that our lack of an Evangelion Unit has severely hampered out operational capability.

'I don't need a machine to tell me that. A pocket dimension. What do we do now?' Holmes wondered aloud.

Kaji clenched his teeth. 'Can we even defeat it?'

************************************************************************

She sat on her bed and cast her eyes towards the floor. The torrent of emotion tore through her psyche, threatening to overwhelm her. The memory of the last few hours was too painful to recollect, but somehow it kept replaying itself in her mind. She saw Shinji. She heard Shinji. She saw Kensuke. She heard Kensuke. She saw herself. She heard herself.

She remembered the conversation. She remembered Shinji telling her to stay away. She tried to speak with him, tried to talk with him, tried to reason with him. She tried to tell him that everyone was worrying about him, that she was concerned about him. But he refused to listen. He refused her help. He told her to leave him and let him be. 

Rationally, she knew that she should have done nothing. Treating depressed pilots was not her job. Hers was to pilot, and to pilot well. But still, for some reason, she worried about him. She tried to approach him. She tried asking Kensuke to approach him. And then, when she finally had a chance to talk to him, he rejected her. He told her to leave. He told her to stay away.

She remembered the exuberant young boy that she had met so many months ago. She remembered that young boy trying to make her smile. But that young boy was no more and that saddened her to no end. She wondered what saddened her more. The fact that Shinji was still in such a mess, the fact that she could not help him or the fact that he rejected her help.

Her mind was in total disarray. She never felt so useless before. She never felt such bleakness before, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. 'Why?' She heard her own voice whisper.

'What should I do now?'

'Where should I go?'

'Which road should I take?'

The questions were rhetorical, but still she ached for the answers. She tried asking herself the questions again, but the answers still eluded her. She searched, she bored, she sought but to no avail. For the first time in her life, she realized that she could not alleviate her own pain. For the first time in her life, she realized that she needed someone to help her, someone to tell her what to do, someone to soothe the ache.

Shinji would have filled that role. Around him, she always felt a measure of peace. But she couldn't go to him now. Not in his current state. She thought of approaching Commander Ikari, but she knew that he would just laugh it off. Major Katsuragi would be little help. So too would Doctor Akagi. Ibuki, Hyuuga, Suzahara, Class Representative Hikari. She ran through the list of people that she knew and soon realized that she could relate to none of them.

Then, it hit her. There was someone that she could ask; someone that would not mind listening to her, someone who would bother enough to talk to her. He always managed to put her mind at ease. He always managed to aid her in her time of need.

Now, she hoped that he would do it once again. 

She hated it. She hated depending on other people. She hated feeling helpless.

But the notion of sharing her innermost thoughts with him gave her an odd sense of comfort. And that, in itself, comforted her even more.

************************************************************************

'An inverted AT field…' Holmes muttered. 'Since we are unable to scratch it from this side of the dimension, we will have to hit it from within.'

'We don't have any weapons capable of scratching it.' Pietro reminded the General. 'The Evangelion Unit is not only stuck in the middle of that subspace, but it is also without power.'

Kaji could only sigh in frustration. 'If we were only able to contact her…'

'Why don't we use the orbital satellite?' Toricelli suggested. 'If we aimed it properly, the beam could pass straight through the shadow and obliterate it from within.'

'No!' Kaji growled. 'That would put Asuka in too much danger. What would happen if the beam struck her Unit?'

'This is not the time for hesitation, Director!' Der Vant shot back. 'She could be dead for all we know and…'

'Calm down. I will not sanction the use of the satellite beam.' Holmes cut into the argument. 'The target is moving too unpredictably for the satellite to obtain a proper lock. Furthermore, we cannot risk blasting the city of Paris into pieces.'

'Could we overload the vacuum?' Pietro mused. 'If we throw enough mass into it, would it burst from within? Like a balloon?'

Shigeru shook his head slowly. 'The subspace created by an inverted AT field is rather large. Furthermore, it can compress matter, so in order for the subspace to be overloaded and the field torn apart, we need to provide it with an inordinate amount of matter. In short, there is no way we can come up with so much material in such a short amount of time.'

'Wait.' Der Vant replied, a strange glint in his eye. 'What would happen if the material provided is both abundant and incompressible?'

'Then the plan could work.'

Kaji stared at the Field Marshal, realization slowly dawning upon him. 'You can't be serious. Asuka would drown.'

'But I am, Director. Submerging the Evangelion Unit is a far better choice than blasting it with the cannon. And I am extremely sure that that hunk of armor is waterproof. If I remember correctly, it participated in underwater combat, did it not?'

'An excellent proposition, but how will you obtain such a large amount of water?' Holmes questioned. 'We will need thousands of gallons of it.'

'The River.' Der Vant smiled triumphantly.

'The River?'

'The River Seine. We just need to lure the Angel there and let the river handle the rest.'

'But how in the world will we do that?' Holmes asked in disbelief. 

'Well…' The Marshal closed his eyes, deep in thought.

Kaji cleared his throat. 'General?'

'Yes, Director?'

'Instead of brining the Angel to the river, why don't we bring the river to the Angel.'

'What? Have you gone insane?' Holmes yelled incredulously.

'No.' Kaji pursed his lips into a thin smile. 'We will use the satellite cannon to scorch a large trench into the ground, essentially changing the direction of the River and flooding the city. And the Angel with it.'

'That is so ridiculous that it might well work.' Pietro said. 'That is the best plan we have heard to far. I say we go for it. There is not much time left.'

Shigeru checked his screens. 'Indeed. Asuka's life support won't last much longer.'

Holmes sighed loudly. 'The Council will have my head. But, are we all in favor?'

It was not surprising that they were.

************************************************************************

He had spent what seemed like an eternity. Rei's image continued to haunt him even after they parted some time before. No, he corrected himself. It was not her face, but the image of her melancholic expression was stuck in his mind. And he knew why that picture bothered him so.  

He always knew that Rei managed to keep almost all her emotions to herself. Her impassive expression was one of the things that made her so unique, and Kensuke found it extremely hard to picture her without it. 

But what he saw moments ago was despair etched on her face. Someone else wouldn't have noticed anything, but he was not someone else. After spending so much time with her, he knew that her expression was not normal. For her to show so much, and for her to deny it so vehemently, meant that the anguish that she was experiencing was extreme.

He watched the clouds pass, obscuring the full moon and plunging his room into darkness. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never bothered to turn the lights on. He laughed at himself silently. He tried telling himself that Rei could take care of herself. He tried telling himself that Rei would find the strength within herself. Rei was a strong woman. He would wake up the next day, and see Rei back to her old self.

He hated lying to himself. He hated it even more when he knew that he was lying to himself. Why did Shinji do such a thing? Rei spent so much time trying to cheer him up. She was so concerned about him. She spent almost all her time thinking about how to drag him out of the mess that Shinji got himself in. 

And in return, he rejected her. Kensuke almost heard Rei's heart shatter, but he quickly realized that Shinji was too far gone to even notice her. The pain of rejection is terrible, especially to one who cared so much. Kensuke had felt like knocking some sense into him, the poor young boy who was too caught up in his troubles to even bother about his closest friend. Shinji was a good friend, and as a friend, he should have tried to lighten her burden. 

But wait. Wasn't he doing the same thing? Shinji may not have been able to see through the veil of grief, but he had no such problems. He saw Rei's despair. He saw Rei's pain. And he chose to ignore it, in the vain hope that Rei had the ability to settle all her problems by herself. Was he too caught up reflecting on what had happened to even bother about Rei? He had left her to her grief. He had left her alone with her burden, using the lame excuse that Rei did not like company. And he considered himself a friend. What a joke. 

Light shone in through the window. He covered his eyes, slightly blinded by the sudden appearance of the moonlight. Then as he stared at the moon, a thought struck him. Evening had barely arrived in Tokyo-3. There was still time. Even if she refused his help, he would gain comfort in the fact that he bothered to try.

He was out on the street by the time the door creaked to a close.

************************************************************************

'I wonder how we are going to explain this to the French.' Holmes muttered.

'General, I don't think this is the time for humor.' Kaji glanced at his superior. 'Our victory is still not assured.'

'Director.' Holmes smiled ruefully. 'The age where warriors do nothing but wage wars has been over for many centuries. We do not rest even after the battle is over. The politicians will want us to answer for the decisions that we make on the battlefield. It is a sad state of affairs, but there is little we can do. As a member of NERV, I am sure that you understand.'

Kaji turned back to the screens. 'I apologize. It is just that…'

'However, you have a good point.' Holmes added quickly. 'We should not presume too much, too early.'

'No, that is not what I meant.' Kaji shook his head.

'You are worried about the pilot.'

'I was the one who convinced her to fight. If she does not make it back…' Kaji could not bear to continue.

'Don't worry.' Holmes said, an air of confidence beginning to surround him. 'We will get her back.'

************************************************************************

Kensuke leaned against a wall as he panted heavily. He had never run so fast and so much before in his life, and it showed. His face was flushed crimson, his chest was heaving and his forehead was covered with sweat. He had traversed this route a million times, and he never remembered Rei's house being so far away.

He used the wall to steady himself. Many questions began to surge through his mind. Why was he doing this?  Why was he caring so much? Why couldn't it wait? He shook his head to brush them aside. The course of action had already been chosen, there was no point thinking about it now. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the dash that was soon to follow. 

'Kensuke?' The small whisper shattered his concentration. He knew that voice. He knew that voice well.  He looked to his left. There stood Rei, dressed in her school uniform, her crimson eyes staring at him. 

'Rei?' He blurted, still in a state of shock.

And in that instant, he could have sworn that a look of absolute relief passed over her face.

************************************************************************

'General, all ground forces have pulled out of the target area.' Hans Der Vant reported. 

'Very good.'

'Aerial reconnaissance sweeps have determined that the target area is free of all military personnel.' Toricelli added.

'Excellent. How goes the status of the target?'

'It is still moving erratically.' Shigeru answered.

'Is it still within the target area?'

'Affirmative.'

'Good, and the satellite?'

Shigeru checked his monitors. 'The satellite particle beam cannon is ready for firing. All it needs now is the targeting data.'

'Maria?' Holmes prodded.

'General, our technicians have completed their calculations. If nothing goes wrong, the target area will be inundated.'

'Alright, Maria please relay the calculations to Shigeru. We will fire as soon as possible.'

'Sir?'

'Yes Maria?'

'May I say that this is the most ridiculous plan I have ever participated in?'

Holmes smiled grimly. 'You took the words right out of my mouth.'

************************************************************************

'Rei? What are you doing here?' Kensuke yelled, still recovering from his shock.

'I was going to see you.'

'What?' Kensuke felt himself enter the state of shock once again. 'Why?'

'I wanted to speak to you.'

'About?'

Rei's voice dropped to a whisper as she looked away from him. 'About today.'

'Rei…' Kensuke could only sigh softly.

'Shinji's state is much more severe than I once thought.' Rei resumed her apathetic manner. 'We must plan our next few steps carefully.'

Kensuke spent what seemed like an eternity looking at Rei. She was able to act so emotionless even after the day's events. If he were her, he would be spending the day lying on his bed, weeping. She was so strong. How could he help someone such as her? Someone who was so much stronger than him?

'Kensuke?' Rei asked quizzically. 'Is there something amiss with my appearance?'

He smiled, finally making a decision. 'Rei? Have you had your dinner yet?'

'No.' She answered, extremely puzzled. 'But what does that have to do with our discussion.'

He reached out and took her hand. 'Let's go eat. We will talk about Shinji afterwards.'

'I don't see how this would…'

'I can't think properly on an empty stomach. And I'm sure that you can't either.' Kensuke interrupted her.

'Actually, I can function perfectly even if I were denied food for several days.' She answered.

Kensuke resisted the temptation to laugh. 'Whatever. Are you coming with me or not?' 

Rei opened her mouth to berate her friend. How could a mere meal be more important than speaking about Shinji? But the words would not come out. Questions surged through her mind. What was she really afraid of? What harm would come from accompanying Kensuke for a meal? Did she even mind doing it?

'Rei?' Kensuke pressed.

Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she want to speak to him? 

'Rei?'

She looked at him, her decision finally made. 'Your proposition is acceptable.'

************************************************************************

'Are we ready?' Holmes called out.

A chorus of affirmatives answered him. 

'Director?'

'Ready when you are General.' Kaji nodded.

'Shigeru?'

'Satellite charged and ready, firing coordinates have been successfully loaded.' Shigeru announced. 'When you are ready General.'

Holmes took a deep steadying breath.

'Fire.'

************************************************************************

Darkness.

Unending darkness.

Suffocating darkness.

She curled herself into a ball, hugging herself tightly. The loneliness ate at her. It gnawed at her. She hated it, the empty feeling of being alone. She tried to think of something else, something more positive, something more joyful, but it was no use. The solitude smothered her.

'Alone.'

She jerked upright. Something had spoken, yet it was impossible for anyone to be around.

'Pain.'

She searched the darkness, but found nothing.

'Despair.'

'Who are you?' She yelled into the unending blackness. 'Show yourself!'

'Who are you?' The voice whispered the question. 'What are you?'

'What are you doing to me?' She covered her ears and screamed. 

'Asuka Sohryu Langley. The Second Child. Pilot of Evangelion Unit 02.'

It was no use. Somehow, even with her ears covered, the voice managed to grow even louder. She yelled once again. 'Stop it!'

'You fought hard. You fought well. Why?'

'Stop!'

'You wanted to be the best, the greatest. Why?'

'Stop!' Asuka yelled until her throat was raw, but still the voice persisted.

'You never did enjoy the fight. But still you fought. Why?'

'Stop it…' She was already close to tears.

'You wanted recognition. You wanted people to see you. You wanted people to know you existed. You were afraid of being left alone. Like the last time.'

A flash broke through the darkness, and along with it came the vivid picture of a scene that she thought that she had finally forgotten. Her mother… and that doll. She screamed as she covered her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to ward the vision off. The memories were too painful, much too painful.

'Remember her? Remember how your family forgot about you? Remember how your mother no longer recognized you?'

'She loved me!' Asuka shrieked.

'Maybe. Maybe not. But you were still alone.'

'So what?' Her reply echoed throughout the darkness.

'You tried to find someone. Remember?'

Portraits of people flashed past her eyes. 

'Remember the one you tried to love?'

Kaji. 'I didn't…' But she knew that she was lying.

'But he loved someone else.'

Misato.

'But you tried so hard, didn't you? Then, something happened. Do you remember the one that you actually did want?'

Shinji. 'I don't…' 

'Remember your want? Remember your need? Remember that you wanted to be with someone so badly?'

Asuka gave up arguing and began to sob uncontrollably.

'And you rejected them. You rejected him. You left him. Why?'

'I… I don't know.'

'Because you are weak.' The voice grew accusing. 

'Me?' She whispered. 'Weak?'

'The Second Child, destroyer of Angels, champion of humanity, cannot accept reality. You know what you want; yet you refuse it even when it is laid before you. You run from anything. You run from everything. And in doing so, you drag everyone down with you.'

Another flash. A vision of Shinji flashed by. The boy was staring at the ground, his face a picture of devastation. In his hands held two neural connectors. Two red neural connectors.

'Shinji…' She said softly.

'Weak. Pathetically weak. You reject yourself. You reject others. So is this how you wish to lead the rest of your life?'

'I…'

'Is that all that you have to say? No defense? No words of retaliation? No pained outburst?'

'I…'

The voice burst out laughing and faded into the distance, leaving a distraught girl weeping.

She almost didn't hear the unearthly silence being broken by the sound of rushing water. 

************************************************************************

The Bistro never seemed to change. The quaint setting was highlighted by an astonishing view of the city. Several couples occupied the otherwise empty restaurant, each one obviously enjoying the tender moments provided by a candlelight dinner. Anyone looking at Kensuke and Rei would have assumed that they would be enjoying a romantic evening. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

Kensuke knew that Rei had barely spoken since they began their meal. Her silence was extremely discomforting, and he knew that he had to do something about it, and there was very little time left.

'You want some desert? He asked. 

'Tea will be fine.' Came the soft reply.

Nodding, he called for the waiter. 'Two teas, please.'

She turned her head towards the window, glancing at the stars that dotted the night sky, trying her best to forget. But she couldn't, the day's events plagued her mind still. She sighed softly, and continued her mental tug-of-war.

'Rei?' Kensuke watched his companion heave a small sigh. 'Are you alright?'

'I am unharmed.' She replied, her gaze not shifting.

He pursed his lips. Rei had told him that she wanted to speak about Shinji, but every time he broached the subject, she refused to respond. In fact, during their meal together, she barely spoke, preferring to eat in silence. He knew that Rei was not the talkative sort, but she always did speak up whenever Shinji was mentioned.  Rei's mood was getting from bad to worse and Kensuke knew that he should do something about it. But what?

The waiter returned with their order. Kensuke picked up his cup and took a quick sip. 'Rei?' He ventured. 'Drink your tea while it's hot.'

The azure-haired girl took a glance at her cup and reached forwards. Then, almost as if she gave up on the idea, she placed her hand back onto the table and resumed her seemingly never-ending contemplation of the night sky.

Kensuke sighed slowly as he placed his cup on the table. He took a small breath and gathered his courage. It was now or never. He had to make her speak up. Kensuke reached over and placed his hands over hers. 'Rei.' He said sternly.

Few things shocked her, but the feel of another's hand upon hers was certainly one of them. She looked at Kensuke, trying her best to hide her surprise. 'Kensuke?'

He stared into her crimson eyes and whispered. 'What is wrong?'

Rei looked to her side. 'Nothing…'

'You are a lousy liar.'

'No, it… I…' She stammered. Why did she keep lying to him? Was she afraid? Of what?

'Rei. I know that we barely know each other.' He spoke softly. 'I know that you prefer to be by yourself. But, if you feel that you need any help, I will always be around.'

Wasn't this what she wanted? Didn't she wish to speak to him about what was troubling her? When did she become such a coward?

'I worry about you.' Kensuke's voice was laced with emotion. 'You are a great friend, and I hate to see you like this. But, if you don't wish to tell me anything, that is fine with me.'

She cast her eyes downward, her mind in turmoil.

Kensuke knew that he had done all he could; now the rest was up to her. If she wanted his help, she would ask for it. He could not find it within him to demand that she tell him everything. Just as he was about to lift his hands off hers, he felt something. Something soft, something smooth, something warm.

She had placed her other hand over his. 

************************************************************************

'This is impossible.' Shigeru exclaimed. 'It's already been several hours. The amount of water that has already entered the subspace must be incredible.'

Everyone in the command post was entranced by the visual image that was displayed before them. A whole district of Paris had been submerged by the waters of the River Seine. A thousand and one items were swept towards a gigantic whirlpool. And above that bottomless hole hovered a large sphere. It sat there unmoving, almost as if it was taunting the men who were watching it.

Holmes shook his head slowly. 'I don't think its working.'

'It is the best shot we have.' Kaji reasoned.

'General! Director! I am getting abnormal readings from the target!' Shigeru yelled.

'What?' Holmes looked at the digitized screen and felt his jaw drop. 'What in the world?'

************************************************************************

'Kensuke,' Her voice was barely a whisper. 'I am sorry…' 

'Rei?'

'I do not know what to do anymore.' She looked at him, and he gasped. He had never seen Rei's eyes hold so much emotion before.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

'I am unable help him. I betrayed him.' She let out a shuddery breath. 'I feel so useless.'

'Rei. I don't understand a word you're talking about.' Kensuke said, finding himself extremely worried about Rei's current state. 'Is this about Shinji?'

'He helped me so much, but I cannot do the same.' She gushed, the dam that held back her worry had finally burst and a torrent of raw emotion swept forth. 'Did you not see it? I could not help him. I did not even know what to say. He needs help, but I was unable to give it. I am not worthy to be called a friend.'

'Rei…' He knew that she was depressed, but the extent of her despair was way beyond what he expected. 

'Kensuke. Tell me what to do. I have no idea how to proceed.' Her quiet voice took on a desperate edge. 'Please! You are the only one I can ask.'

'Rei.' He answered slowly. 'You are not useless.'

'Of course I am! I am unable to aid Shinji. I am unable to aid a friend. Is that not what being useless is? Is that not what failure is?' 

'You must have confidence. You must believe in yourself.'

She cast her eyes downward. 'I do not understand. How will that aid Shinji?'

'You can only help someone else if you have faith in your own abilities. If don't trust your own actions, then how can you help others?' He spoke to her softly, hoping that his words would be enough to motivate her. 'Trust me. You are doing more than what a friend should be doing. The amount of effort you put into helping him is tremendous. There is no way anyone can ask you to give anything more.'

'If that is the case, I am really useless. My greatest effort still ends in failure.'

'Rei!' He raised his voice. 'How can you give up so easily? I know that Shinji is in a great deal of emotional trauma right now and I know that our first try did not go so well. But that does not mean that your efforts have gone wasted.'

'How…'

'Look at yourself.' He said harshly. 'You give up just because he asked you to leave? You lose hope? You lose confidence in yourself? Is this the Rei Ayanami that everyone knows?'

'I…'

'Rei Ayanami pilots Evangelions. Rei Ayanami battles Angels. Rei Ayanami fights with things that are not even of this earth. She is strong. She is confident. She is not useless. That is the Rei Ayanami that everyone knows. That is the Rei Ayanami that I know. Where is she now?'

Rei kept silent.

'Rei.' He asked quietly. 'You must be strong. You cannot lose faith in yourself.'

Still she kept silent, her face an impassive mask.

'Rei?'

She finally managed to find her voice. 'I will think on it.'

'That is all that I can ask for.' He said feeling slightly relieved.

'Kensuke?' She said softly.

'Yes?'

'Let us go home.'

He nodded and called for the check.

************************************************************************

'What do you mean you can't find it?' Kaji roared into the microphone. 'Look again! Don't bother to report back until you find the damn thing.'

'Director. Calm down. They do have to wade through waist-high waters.' Holmes soothed.

Kaji could only nod stiffly as he returned his attention to the multitude of reports flooding in.

'So, Shigeru. What is your final analysis?' Holmes asked.

'The Angel has been totally destroyed.' The Japanese man said with a touch of finality. 

Holmes took another look at the aftermath of the battle. A sizable portion of city was covered in water, the river Seine still unloading its contents onto the streets of Paris. The battle scarred crimson Evangelion Unit was slumped across several city blocks, crushing whatever was underneath. 

He had seen it with his very eyes, but he still couldn't believe it. He remembered seeing the water flow into the endless shadow. He remembered thinking, after an hour's wait, that their plan wasn't working and they flooded the city for nothing. But then, he remembered seeing what he once thought impossible – an Angel's death.

He remembered it all in vivid detail. The large ball had begun to deform. It grew larger, and larger still. Then, as everyone stared at it, transfixed by the sight, it exploded. The force of the explosion was tremendous. The powerless Evangelion was hurled several hundred meters away and thousands of gallons of water were spewed across the city. Windows were smashed, roofs were caved in and walls were torn down. An entire district was leveled in an instant. He would not be forgetting that picture anytime soon.

Holmes sighed heavily. The battle was won, but they had lost. He looked at the Director, and wondered whether anyone could deal with the immense pain that he must be feeling. 

'You are all useless! It is there!' Kaji roared. 'That damn plug is gigantic! How in the world can you not find it? That's it I'm going there myself.'

Holmes watched Kaji stand up and storm out of the command post, yelling for someone to get him a chopper.

'General?' An aide hazarded.

'Yes?'

'The Director wants…'

'Give him what he wants.' Holmes answered softly. 'That is the best we can do for him.'

************************************************************************

For the second time in a few hours, Kensuke found himself looking at the building that was Rei's home. But this time, so much was different. He glanced at his female companion. 'Rei. Do you want me to follow you to your room?'

'That is unnecessary. I can manage by myself.' Rei replied.

'Good night then.' Kensuke tried his best to continue comforting her. 'I hope that you will feel better in the morning.'

'Kensuke?' She whispered.

'Yes?'

'Thank you.'

'Anything for a friend.' He smiled. 'Especially you.'

************************************************************************

'Is that all?'

'Yes.'

'Excellent work.' Gendo Ikari commented. 'While the loss of the pilot is regrettable, I am very impressed at how your team managed to improvise under the circumstances. I am also pleased that you managed to recover the Unit. Losing that would prove very troublesome.'

Kaji felt the bile rise in his throat. It was difficult to imagine any person who would treat lives more callously than the Supreme Commander. But then, what more could be expected of Gendo Ikari?

'I suppose that you will require a replacement pilot.' Ikari stated.

Kaji swallowed. Now was not the time to let his emotions run wild. 'Yes.'

'I will make the arrangements. Is there anything else that you require?'

'The Evangelion Unit is severely damaged. The London base is not equipped to repair it. I need to procure equipment and manpower from one of NERV's factory plants.'

'I will see what I can do. Is that all?'

'Yes.' Kaji nodded, wanting the conversation to end quickly.

'Good. Now, I will make some demands of you.' Ikari added. 'I expect them to be carried out immediately.'

Kaji bit back a curse. What did Ikari want now? 'Of course, sir.'

'There will be no mention of this incident to the media. But I am sure you knew that already.'

He did. 'Yes, sir.'

'Excellent. You will do a thorough investigation into both incidents – the one that occurred in England, and the one that occurred in France. If you require any additional resources to fulfill this objective, make them known to me and I will supply you with anything that you need. Is that clear?'

'But,' Kaji asked, 'what about defending the continent against the Angels?'

'That is the point of your investigation, to prove that they are indeed Angels. The protection of Europe is your secondary objective. Nothing should interfere with your investigation.'

'I don't understand. Why should the investigation be more important than the continent's protection?'

'You do not need to understand the reason. You only need to understand the order.' Ikari said sharply. 'Well?'

Kaji grit his teeth. 'I do.'

'Good. Then our conversation is over.' Gendo Ikari's smirking face winked out of existence and Kaji found himself staring at a blank screen.

He slammed his fist onto his desk, totally incensed at the man. Then, his anger suddenly faded. He slumped back into his chair and closed his eyes, thinking of the tragedy that occurred. Try as he might, he could not forget it. He could not forget her face, her smile. He could not accept the fact that he would never see her again. 

He had failed her. No matter what the others told him, no matter how they consoled him, he knew that he was the one that killed her. Perhaps investigating the scene of the battle would dredge up something. Something that would prove that he was not at fault. Something that would alleviate the gnawing pain. But still…

Why her?

Why now?

Why?

************************************************************************

'So, Professor.' Gendo Ikari turned to the Vice-Commander. 'Who do you think we should send?'

'It is a pity that the Fourth Child has still not been found.' Fuyutsuki observed. 'That would have been the best choice.'

'Yes. A pity.' Ikari agreed.

'It would seem that there is little choice in the matter. But it was good fortune that the Unit 02 survived.'

'Irrelevant. The other units are almost completed.' Ikari grinned. 'You are changing the subject, Professor.'

'I have already given you my answer. If the scenario is to be unaffected, we do not have a choice.'

'Indeed.' Gendo Ikari agreed. 'Fate does play cruel games. Send for her. She must be informed.'

************************************************************************

Twelve obsidian monoliths blinked into existence. Each one holding the threads of humanity's fate, ready and willing to do whatever it took to achieve their twisted desires.

'These reports are alarming.'

'Europe should have been unaffected.'

'It is impossible to determine anything until Ikari's team has completed its investigation.'

'At least the media blackout is in place.'

'Yes, the blackout has provided us with many opportunities.'

'Have you heard of the Second Child's demise?'

'Yes, it was included in the report.'

'Ikari's choice is intriguing.'

'I agree. If I remember, Ikari decided to alter our initial choice as well.'

'It seems strange, but it appears that Ikari does not wish to send the First to Europe.'

'It probably has something to do with his undisclosed experiments. The First is a rather unique pilot.'

'Ikari is plotting something.'

'Of course he is.'

'We must delve into this matter. If Ikari is going to undermine the scenario, then he must be stopped.'

'Do not worry; our agents are already in place. We will make our move when Ikari makes his.'

'Good. Now we just have to wait and let the pawns give us what we want.'

'As always.'

************************************************************************

'No!' She screamed. 'You're lying! It can't be true!'

'Major, calm down.' Fuyutsuki ordered. 'I know that you are greatly saddened by the news but such an outburst is uncalled for. Especially from a high ranking officer such as yourself.'

'Major Katsuragi.' Gendo Ikari said. 'The Second Child, Asuka Langley Sohryu has been killed in action. Stop trying to deny reality.'

'Why?' Misato brought covered her mouth with hand, trying to control the tears that flowed freely. 'Why someone so young? Why her?'

'Fate does not pick favorites. She is dead.' Gendo watched the Major struggle with her emotions. 'Please grieve elsewhere. You have your orders.'

'How the hell am I supposed to tell Shinji that Asuka is dead and that he will be transferred to the place that killed her?' She screamed at the Commander. 'You have seen the reports, you that what Shinji's state of mind is. Do you have any idea what the news will do to him?'

'It does not matter.' Came the emotionless reply. 'He will follow his orders.'

'Why don't you send Rei instead? I am sure that she will have no objections.'

'Rei is needed here. Shinji Ikari, on the other hand, is not.'

'He is your own son! Your own flesh and blood! How can you do this to him?'

'Major Katsuragi.' Ikari said warningly. 'You are treading on thin ice. I entertained your little demonstration long enough. My patience is not unlimited. You have your orders. Now if you have nothing important to say, leave.'

'Why you…' Misato seethed.

'Misato.' Fuyutsuki walked up to her and led her out of the office. 'Don't make this any harder on yourself.'

************************************************************************

Surprise.

Shock.

Horror.

It felt its other cry out in pain. It felts the other's final death throes. The pain tore it out of its slumber. The other had failed. It had failed to answer the calling. And it had paid the price of failure.

The calling was there once again. Closer than before. So much closer. 

It knew that it had to answer the calling.

It shook off the last vestiges of its slumber.

Woe be to all that stands in its way.

************************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Wow! Another chapter in the bag. Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the others but I wanted to end it with a bang, and I think I did.

I know that the 'Angel death' scene was a bit tame, but I've written and re-written that portion many times and that is the best that I've come up with. I tried! Really! I promise to make the next one a bit more exciting. Oh, and I've taken some liberties with the Seine River. I don't know if it really can flood half of Paris, but let us assume it can… heh. 

And for those who wish for Shinji to be featured more often, don't worry. He has a major part to play. But I would like to keep him out of the story for the time being, but remember even though he himself is not a main character in the early chapters. His presence affects everyone else.

And about Rei being… more emotional. The series depicted Rei as being socially inept. That is not the same as being without emotions. In my view, Rei can think as much as she like, but as long as she remains handicapped by her less-than-stellar social skills, it is still Rei. And I think I pulled that one off here. She thinks a lot, but displays little of her emotions. Actually, she only spills a handful of emotion-laden sentences (I think she only had 5 sentences with more than 10 words, but I could be wrong), and considering what she is going through, it is entirely within acceptable boundaries.

Yeah, I know. The sap was pretty bad eh? Don't worry, its gonna get worse. Heh heh

I really hope that all of you are enjoying my work. I do listen to the advice and criticisms that have been given to me. If you are disappointed in my efforts, I do apologize and promise that I will work harder. However, one thing that I will not apologize for is my choice of pairings. Especially when you do not know how the plot will turn out in the end. Trust me when I say nothing will be easy for anyone. In my work, the characters must earn their happily ever after. But, enough ranting.

Anyways, see you next chapter

Thanks to Lynx, Daniel Serafimov, Epsilon, Vrag and Psycho Pirate the Nth for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better. 

Special thanks to Epsilon. For a first-time pre-reader he is doing an amazing job.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Chapter 8 : Austerliz Aftermath


	11. Austerliz Aftermath

Evangelion: International 

By Red Guard

 Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.

Chapter 8: Austerliz Aftermath

 ************************************************************************

It was amazing how much damage a few million gallons of water could do. What had once been a bustling neighborhood was now in utter ruin. Trees had been uprooted, fences had been ripped asunder and cars had been overturned. Fallen lamp posts, broken traffic lights and other assorted debris were strewn around the ravaged land. 

Ryouji Kaji gazed at the ruins silently. A mere day ago, the city was bustling with activity. Now, it was a ghost town. A mere day ago, he had a semblance of control over his emotions. Now, he was a wreck. A mere day ago, Asuka was alive. Now, she was dead and gone. 

They tried to comfort him. They said that casualties were a part of war. They said that she had died the way she wanted to – in combat. They said that nothing could have been done to help her. But he knew the truth. He had asked her to fight. No, he had forced her to go. And now she was gone. He had killed her. His hands were stained with her blood. Kaji knew that he would never sleep peacefully again.

'Director?' 

'Yes?' Kaji turned to face one of his assistants. He took a hard look at the man that stood before him, and realized that he could not place the face. He shrugged slowly. There were more important things than his faceless subordinates, preventing another bloody tragedy was one of them.

'The teams have just been deployed. Do you wish to head the initial investigations?' 

'No. I will just get in the way.' Kaji shook his head. 'Let Shigeru handle it.'

'Yes, sir.' The aide nodded slightly as he left the Director's side.

Kaji resumed his sobering look at the ruined landscape. He heaved a heavy sigh as memories of his failure began to haunt him once more. 

'Misato. Where did I go wrong?' 

************************************************************************

The black dossier was as unassuming as dossiers could be. The only indication of its extreme importance was the short phrase printed on its cover. The Second Child. 

Misato thought that she knew what she was in for when she flipped the dossier open, but nothing could have prepared her for the pain that every single page seemed to be filled with. The first few pages contained nothing special. She skipped through Asuka's exceptional educational background, a brief summary of her troubled childhood and several notes on her time spent in America. 

Then came several detailed reports on her time spent in Tokyo-3. Misato held back her tears as the memories flooded forth. She remembered Asuka's laughter. She remembered Asuka's smile. She remembered her fiery outbursts. She remembered the way that Asuka had treated Shinji. Those times were hard, but they were fun. But, now they were gone. Misato had missed her so much, and now she was gone. Forever. 

She could not stop reading the heart-rending material. Every sentence and every word brought another fond memory, and an awesome amount of anguish along with it. Misato thought that her heart could not be torn any further, but the worst was yet to come. Right at the end of the dossier, after the account of Asuka's battle prowess during her term in Tokyo-3, was a detailed description of her time spent in Europe. The extensive report recounted Asuka's near mental breakdown, her insubordination and her subsequent imprisonment. Misato sobbed silently, she had not even been able to enjoy her last few days on the planet. 

There was another detailed description of her ill-fated battle with the Angel. It was not as much a description that a testimony of her last few moments. Misato did not want to read it, knowing the utter grief that it would cause. But something urged her to do so. She cursed her curiosity as she read on.

'To whomever it may concern,

Let it never be said that Asuka Sohryu Langley died without honor. Her time spent in Europe was fraught with much difficulty, but due to her incredible strength of spirit, she persevered on, and when it was time to fight, she answered her call of duty willingly. And I can assuredly state that without her, the fight would have been lost, and many more would have perished on that fateful die.

It was through her efforts that dozens of soldiers were saved from certain death. And, it was because of her experience and perceptiveness that she was able to pinpoint the enemy's weakness. These two feats by themselves would have brought great praise upon anyone, on any other day. But, they paled to what Asuka had to do in order to achieve them. She had to sacrifice herself.

Someone who would give up his or her life for a loved one would be deemed noble. Someone who would give up his or her life for a mere stranger would be called dauntless. But for a young girl, having not even lived a quarter of a century, to do so, and to do so willingly, is nothing short of indescribable heroism.

There is only one person to blame for her death, and that was I, the commander. It was my order that sent her into the battlefield, and it was my order that led to her demise. My guilt is boundless, and my pain cannot be described adequately by these words. However, this does not make my actions any more acceptable. 

Know that my sleep no longer goes undisturbed, and my every waking moment no longer goes by without me thinking about my sins. I truly wonder if she will ever be able to forgive me, but since I know that her forgiveness will never be granted, I cannot find it within myself to ask forgiveness from anyone else. 

Know this, Asuka Langley Sohryu was a soul that burned bright and would have kept on burning if my mistakes did not take her life away. May she always be remembered as a savior of humanity, and may I go to my grave knowing that I was the one that deprived us of such a wonderful person.

Asuka, may you rest in peace. Your work is done, enjoy your reward.

Ryouji Kaji

NERV Director of European Operations.'

Misato did not know when she started to cry, but she knew that tears were streaming down her face. Why did everyone have to go through so much pain?

'Kaji…'

************************************************************************

'How is the investigation coming along?'

Shigeru sighed slowly as he turned to face Kaji. 'The teams have just finished reporting in. But the initial analysis is not too promising.'

'Explain.' Kaji knew that Ikari would not accept such results, so he had not choice but to demand something more substantial as well. He loathed the commander, and would do everything that he could to keep Ikari away.

'The flood wrecked havoc with the combat zone. Much of the material that should have been there has been washed away by the tide. What was left has been recovered, but because of the reduced amount, whatever findings we have will be deemed inconclusive.' 

Kaji mused. 'What do the MAGI say?'

'The MAGI are still processing the information, but in my experience, they will offer several dozen possibilities.' Shigeru shook his head. 'There is little we can do without sufficient data.'

'Can the MAGI give their best guess?' Kaji took a wild shot in the dark.

Shigeru almost choked. 'You must be joking. The MAGI don't guess.'

Kaji sighed. 'When are we sending the teams out again?'

'In a few hours time, though I don't expect them to find anything special.'

'Try your best.'

'Yes, Director.'

************************************************************************

Misato sat in her room sobbing. Scattered in front of her were dozens of pictures; pictures of her, and Shinji, and Asuka. Why did she take them out? Were her memories of Asuka fading so much that she required photographs to remind her of them? She had been here for such a short while, but she had touched all their lives. And now, she was gone.

Asuka's departure for Europe had hurt. But Misato always reminded herself that Asuka would be coming back after her duties were completed. The news of her passing had ripped all those hopes to shreds, and Misato found frustratingly helpless. Asuka had been her ward, and to know that she had been able to do nothing about Asuka's death filled her with an intense sorrow. But her torment did not end there.

Shinji had to know about her death, it would be cruel to keep it from him. But how could she tell him? Should she sit him down, and give him the cold hard facts? Should she just blurt it out as she tore into his room? Should she just toss him the dossier and comfort him as he read it? 

Asuka's death would hit him hard. No, it would push him across whatever threshold that he was yet to cross. Misato could almost see his reaction. First, he would be consumed by shock. Then, he would deny her passing, saying that it was some scheme to trick him into doing something that he didn't wish to. Afterwards, he would collapse into tears and tear out of the house, running aimlessly on the streets of Tokyo-3, trying to keep his heart from bursting from pain.

Misato clutched her head in her hands. She couldn't do it. How could she make herself do something that would cause Shinji so much grief? Why did it have to be her? Why must fate be so cruel? Her tears flowed until they could flow no more. Her mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions. She knew that Shinji had to know, but she cared too much about him to let him know. She knew how Shinji would react, but she knew that she would be unable to prevent it, much less bear seeing it.

She knew that she was being a coward. She knew what she had to do, yet she did not have the confidence to face the inevitable consequences. She stared at the table and the accusing gaze of the late Second Child stared back at her. 

'Asuka.' She whispered to a picture of Asuka and Shinji lounging around in front of the television. 'Why did you have to go? Why did you have to leave Shinji alone with this pain?'

But the still frame of Asuka gave no answer. 

************************************************************************

'For whatever its worth, Director, we have not been able to find any traces of the entry plug, nor the LCL that was contained within.' Shigeru finished his report.

'Thank you.' Kaji blinked back sudden tears. 'A job well done. Get some rest, you deserve it.'

Shigeru nodded as his image winked out. Kaji sank into his seat, and stared at the ceiling. Shigeru's assumption was correct; the MAGI had been unable to provide any conclusive deductions. But that was not important. What did matter was that the MAGI gave Asuka a one hundredth percent chance of survival. He hated to believe that she was lost. No one saw the body, no one saw the entry plug, so he clung onto the vain hope that somehow, she managed to survive.

But the MAGI did not feel, the MAGI did not hope, and the MAGI had declared her as good as dead. Kaji didn't want to believe it, but he knew that he had to. He knew that he was the one who caused her, but he knew that he was not the only one to blame. He knew that he relieve those fateful hours in his nightmares. He knew that he would die a broken man.

But he also knew that he would not suffer alone. Asuka would have wanted her murderers punished. Kaji would seek them out and make them feel the pain that was beginning to eat at his soul.

************************************************************************

'I am disappointed in you, Major Katsuragi.' Commander Gendo Ikari announced. 'I did not believe that you had the gall to defy my direct orders.'

'I did not ignore your damn orders.' Misato seethed at the smirking visage of her commander. 'I was thinking of how to…'

'How to implement them?' Gendo raised his eyebrows curiously. 'You actually need to think about how to pass a message on?'

Misato seethed at the obvious insult. 'Such a sensitive message needs to be treated accordingly. I would have already told Shinji if I were not called back to see you.'

'You took a whole day to do that?' Gendo asked incredulously.

'Yes.' Misato raised her head in defiance. 'I do not enjoy doing things that I will regret later.'

'So my Director of Operations does not know how to tell her ward that his friend has perished.' Gendo Ikari chuckled mirthlessly. 'Very well. I am not inhuman. I can understand your concerns.'

'What are you getting at?' Misato's eyes narrowed.

'Your indecision is hampering the organization's cause. However, I do not blame you for your difficult position. In fact, I will relieve you of that particular duty.'

'What?'

'I will not repeat myself.' He turned to face Fuyutsuki. 'Professor, summon the Children.'

'What?' Misato was shocked beyond words. 'Both of them? At the same time?'

'Why not?' Ikari replied emotionlessly. 'Time is precious to all of us.'

'But…'

'Major Katsuragi, I believe that I have already informed you that patience is not one of my virtues. Please refrain from any further outbursts until the Children arrive.'

************************************************************************

The frigid winds lashed at him as he exited the small plane. Shivering, he tightened his pulled his thick overcoat around himself and began to climb down the staircase. A small contingent of people braved the cold gusts as they watched him step onto the snow-covered tarmac. One of them, his form shrouded in a heavy fur coat stepped up and greeted him. 'Professor.'

He nodded slightly, eyeing the entourage warily. No one told him to expect such a large welcoming party. 

'Do not be concerned about the escort.' The man soothed. 'They are there for your protection.'

He nodded again, still not believing anything his apparent contact had said.

'I see that you are a man of business.' The man said approvingly. 'Do you have the information?'

'I do.' He patted the briefcase by his side. 'And where should I bring this information?'

'Genesis.' The coated man replied. 'And when will it be used?'

'During the Exodus.' He ended the coded exchange. 'Shall we?'

'Of course, Professor.' The man began to lead him away from the plane. 'All is ready.'

'Excellent.'

************************************************************************

'Ah, Rei.' Fuyutsuki greeted the azure-haired girl as she walked into the office. 

'Good morning, Commander.' She said curtly. 'Why was I summoned?'

'All in due time.' Gendo Ikari replied. 'The other guest has not arrived yet. Is that not right Major Katsuragi?'

Rei turned and was slightly surprised to see Misato standing in a corner of the room. The older woman was leaning on the wall with her arms folded; attempting to appear nonchalant, but she wore an incredible amount of anxiety on her face. Apparently, the Commander's announcement was rather important, and Rei began wondering what it could be about. 

The door creaked open once again, and Rei heard the Vice-Commander greet the newcomer. She turned and felt her eyes widen in shock. 'Shinji…' She whispered softly.

'Ah good. You are all here.' The Commander glanced at the children. 'There is something that both of you must know, and I will only say it once, so hear it well.'

Rei glanced at Shinji, and noted his empty, uncaring gaze. It was a vain wish, but she hoped that the Commander's announcement would help ease Shinji's tensions. She sighed silently and returned her gaze to the Commander. 

'I will make this quick.' Gendo Ikari gave a quick glare to Misato as he cleared his throat. 'The Second Child, Pilot Asuka Sohryu Langley has been killed in action and one of you will be required to replace her. I will inform you of any further developments.'

A shocked silence descended upon the room. Rei was barely able to contain her shock. Asuka, dead? She always knew that their job was incredibly dangerous, and she also understood that they knocked on death's door many times, but for one of them to actually perish… It shocked her to no end. 

'I am sure that you have many questions.' Gendo Ikari continued. 'So, I have taken the liberty of preparing a comprehensive report on the Second Child's demise. Read it at your leisure.'

Rei watched as the Vice-Commander placed two black dossiers on the table, but her mind was not paying any attention to the events that were taking place before her. She did not notice Misato's occasional sobs, nor did she notice the growing horror on Shinji's face. Her thoughts were dominated by images of the Second child. Asuka had disliked her, that was obvious and Rei knew that she cared little about Asuka.

However, they were comrades. They spent a lot of time together, although Rei had to admit that she did not really enjoy those times. Still, she could not picture her life without the red-haired girl. She had a sobering feeling of emptiness. However, before Rei could perform any more self-reflection, her thoughts were quickly derailed by an inhuman scream.

'No! You are lying!'

'Hardly.' The Commander smirked at his anguished son. 'Why should I even waste my effort in weaving such a situation?'

'She can't be dead!' Shinji collapsed onto his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. 'You're lying! This is some sick joke!'

'I suggest that you read these documents. I assure you, this is not a joke.' 

Shinji slumped onto the floor, his body shivering. 'She is not dead. Asuka can't be gone….'

'Shinji…' Misato kneeled down beside him, and tried her best to comfort the distraught child. 'I know that it's…'

'No!' He screamed as he shoved his guardian off him. 'You are lying, you are all lying! Asuka is alive, she can't be dead. She can't leave me…'

'Shinji!' Gendo Ikari barked. 'This is not the time for such hysterics. She is dead. Accept the truth!'

'No! You are lying! You always lie to me!'

Rei stared at Shinji as he wailed. His pain was so intense that she was beginning to feel it. She wanted to reach out and help him like Misato just did, but she couldn't do it. What would the Commander think? What would the Vice-Commander think? Rei just stood there and watched her friend tear himself apart, her own emotions in total turmoil.

'This is getting ridiculous.' Ikari said sharply. 'Shinji, control yourself.'

'Are you mad? How can I control myself when…'

'I have borne witness to this demonstration long enough.' Ikari turned towards Rei. 'Rei, is this the way an Evangelion pilot should behave?'

'I…' Rei found herself speechless. Why did the Commander ask her such a question at such a time?

'Rei?' Gendo Ikari prodded pointedly.

'No…' She whispered softly.

'Excellent.' He glared at his son. 'Rei, do you approve of the way Pilot Ikari is conducting himself right now?'

'I… no…' Was all she managed.

'So, since Pilot Ikari is obviously not listening to his Commander. Would you tell him to stop this behavior?'

'I… Shinji…' Her words died once she saw his expression of pain. She was betraying him, but those were her orders. And the Commander knew what was best…

'Stop it.' Shinji whispered angrily. 'Stop it.'

Rei could not bring herself to continue.

'Stop it!' He screamed repeatedly. 'Stop it!'

'That is enough.' Ikari announced coldly. He reached under his table and depressed a hidden button. 'I am disappointed in you.'

Rei watched as several arms guards burst through the door. 'Escort Pilot Ikari to the entrance.' The Commander ordered.

'Let go!' Shinji shrieked as the guards latched onto him. 'Why are you doing this?'

'Believe me.' Gendo Ikari watched as the guards dragged his son out of the office. 'This is for your own good.' 

Any further outbursts from Shinji were cut off as the heavy door slammed shut. Commander Ikari turned to Misato. 'Major Katsuragi.'

'Yes…?' She answered, obviously shaken by what she had witnessed.

'Inform the Third Child that he has exactly one day to compose himself. After that, he will be transferred to the European Branch to replace the Second Child.'

'What?' Misato asked, not believing a word that she just heard. 'After that, you actually think that he will do anything for you?'

'Yes. I am his Commander. He will die for me if he has to.' 

'You…' She felt her fury spike. 'How dare you…'

'Let us not do anything that we will regret.' He shot back. 'I believe that this message will be a bit easier to pass on. Do not fail me again. That is an order.'

'I…'

'You are dismissed.'

She glared at him, her rage reaching epic proportions. 'I will not…'

'I suggest that you keep those words to yourself.' He gave a warning glance. 'You do not want to be in more trouble than you already are.'

Misato gave him a stony glare as she turned, swung open the doors, and walked out, her stride smacking of defiance. 

'Rei. The meeting is over, you can leave now.'

She pried her eyes away from the closing door and turned to face the Vice-Commander. In his hands was a black file, the dossier that was supposed to be hers. Rei reached out and nodded her thanks. 

She did not trust herself to speak. The events that unfolded before her eyes had rattled her to her core.

************************************************************************

Dr Ritsuko Akagi was not pleased with the way the week went. She had postponed several simulation tests due to Shinji's recent behavior. She was sure that Misato appreciated it. She was rather certain that when Shinji shook off his trauma, he would appreciate her efforts as well. But, it was obvious that the Commander did not.

He had told her about his extreme disappointment in her tardiness, and then ordered her to conduct a simulation by today. As a direct result, she worked overnight in order to prepare for the day's test. But she was still missing one major component – pilots. It was going to be impossible to drag Shinji into the entry plug. And if one pilot pulled out, there was little point in going ahead with the test.

She sighed in resignation. She would have to beg the boy to participate in the test. No matter what his state of mind, no matter how she loathed begging, no matter what Misato would think, she had to do it. Maybe, just maybe, he was feeling a little better. That would make things a lot easier for her. She heard that he was in a meeting with the Commander, if she were lucky enough, she could grab him just before he left the building, and coerce him into wearing the plug suit. 

At that exact moment, a pair of guards appeared before her. And in their arms was the struggling form of the Third Child, his eyes wild, his face flushed, and his cheeks streaked with tears. Ritsuko could only watch in horror as the guards dragged the boy into the darkness of another corridor.

What the hell happened?

************************************************************************

Misato was still fuming several hours later. She tossed another empty beer can on the table. How dare that sorry excuse of a Commander do this to her? How dare he treat his own son in such a manner? Misato did not know what happened to Shinji after he was dragged out of the office. He was not in the NERV complex, she had searched everywhere. He was not at school; she combed the entire campus too. 

She sighed wearily. Shinji had run off again, and she knew that there was little she could do but wait. After all, if he couldn't be found after hours and hours of searching, there was little point in trying to find the runaway boy. He would come back by himself, and until then she could do little but wait. Not that she blamed his behavior; his ass of a father had treated him incredibly harshly.

Misato cracked open another can, trying her best to avoid thinking about the grim situation. One of her wards was dead, perished fighting an unknown threat in an unknown land. The other was emotionally frayed, fighting an inner turmoil that no one could understand. She felt utterly useless. She failed as an officer, she failed as a friend and she failed as a mother, twice. Fate never did give up on its cruel game. She sobbed but she had no more tears to shed. She took a large chug and groaned as a wave of dizziness hit her. She hated being sober, life was too painful otherwise.

She shot up as the doorbell rang. She dashed to the door and hauled it open. But, even in her alcohol-induced state, she realized that she was not staring at Shinji and her heart sank. 

'Major Katsuragi?' Rei eyed her curiously. 'Are you feeling well?'

'I'm fine.' She managed to keep most of the slur out of her voice. 'What do you want?'

'I wish to speak with Shinji.'

'He's not here.' Misato sighed. 'Haven't seen him since the meeting. I don't think he will be back any time soon.'

'I understand.' Rei almost appeared to be crestfallen. 'If he returns, tell him that I wish to speak with him.'

'I will.'

Worry flickered over Rei's impassive gaze as she turned to walk away. Misato looked at the azure-haired girl sorrowfully. The pain seemed to spare no one.

************************************************************************

'I have good news for you.'

Kaji tried his best not to grimace. Good news to Gendo Ikari almost certainly meant disaster for others. 'I am listening.'

'I have not been able to source out sufficient material and personnel to repair the damaged Unit.' Ikari continued. 'This is unexpected, and highly unusual, but that is the current situation.'

'And how is this supposed to be good news?' Kaji seethed. First, Ikari told him that protecting innocent lives were secondary. Now, he didn't even have anything to defend anyone with. 

Ikari chuckled, obviously amused at Kaji's livid expression. 'Now, now, let us not jump to conclusions.'

'So, what am I supposed to do now?' Kaji shot back. 'Sell the hunk of junk?'

'You anger too easily. Learn to control your temper; it will do you much good.' Ikari smiled thinly. 'I am not utterly incompetent. While I have been unable to move said material and personnel to your English base, I have been able to locate a NERV depot that is able to accommodate your needs.'

'So, I will leave the Unit to them, and collect it once it is repaired?' Kaji asked. Maybe, this would turn out alright after all.

'No.' Ikari answered coldly. 'The Unit must be accompanied by trusted personnel at all times. It is too important to be left unattended.'

Trusted personnel? Kaji laughed at the irony. Commander Gendo Ikari trusted no one, everyone knew that. 'So who would be this lucky person?'

'I have taken the liberty of going through the list of personnel that have been attached to you.'

'And?'

'I find none of them up to the task.'

'Not even Shigeru?' Kaji was taken aback. It would be a disaster if Gendo Ikari sent his own men to Europe. The last thing he needed now was to have his influence undermined.

'Shigeru Aoba?' Ikari scoffed. 'I think not.'

'Then who is it?'

'You.'

'Me?' Kaji replied in disbelief. 'I have more important work here. The investigation continues and…'

'The investigation can be handled by Mr. Aoba.' The Commander interrupted. 'As far as I am concerned, your new task is to bring the damaged Unit to the NERV depot, see that it gets repaired, and bring it back to England.'

Kaji was livid. What was he supposed to be, the Director or a courier? 'Are you sure that I am up to the task?' He replied; his voice laden with sarcasm.

'You are. Do not worry. I always appoint the right man for the right job.'

Ikari's words felt like a slap in the face. It took all of his self-control to force the rising anger down. 'What if I have more important work here?'

'What work can possibly be more important than my orders?'

'I still have…'

'You will receive further details later.' Gendo Ikari brushed Kaji's arguments aside. 'Make the necessary arrangements.'

With that, Ikari's image faded away, leaving a furious Kaji staring at the darkened screen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I do not blame him for his fury.'

'He should have had shown more self-restraint. The job that I had just given him was one of utmost importance. I do not give any normal man the custody of an Evangelion Unit.'

'He appeared to be unhappy with the decision.'

'His short-sightedness will be dealt with in due time.'

'Ah. So then, he has not angered you?'

'No. He has disappointed me and he will soon know why one should not disappoint one's commander.'

************************************************************************

He was her commander. He was the man that cared for her when no one did. He raised her. She was indebted to him. She had to follow his every command, and she did not mind because he was never wrong. He would never try to harm her. He would never try to hurt her. He was always in the right. If she doubted his commands, it was because she did not understand them, not because they were erroneous. 

Rei had never strayed from those simple rules. She never questioned. She never asked. She just followed. And for the longest time, it seemed that the Commander could do nothing wrong. Until now. Until that heart-wrenching meeting that she was forced to witness. 

She knew Shinji's pain. She knew Shinji's anguish. She knew that Shinji did not deserve to be treated in such a manner. Asuka's death would have hit anyone hard, but Shinji would have been devastated. He was the closest to her, and she was the closest to him, regardless of whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Shinji should have obeyed the Commander. He was a pilot, and it was part of his duty to obey his father. But no matter how much she rationalized, Rei could not find it within herself to blame Shinji for his actions. Shinji did not deserve the dressing down that the Commander gave him. And Rei should not have been a willing participant. But he was the Commander. She had to obey. She could do nothing but obey. She was a pilot, and that was her duty.

She could not forget his stare, the stare of utter betrayal. She thought that she was a friend, but she had to speak against him. She tried so hard to help him, but in those few minutes, she knew that she had hurt him far more than the Commander. She ached with guilt. Now, Shinji's pain was partly due to her actions. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to him.

She had to do something, anything. The sheer remorse tore at her. She had to find him. She had to apologize. Or else she knew that her guilt would overwhelm her.

************************************************************************

Another gust of the damnable cold wind buffeted him as he stepped out of the vehicle. His guide approached him and grinned, 'Cold as hell, isn't it Professor.'

He glared at the man. 'I have important work to do.' 

'Of course. My apologies, you must be eager to see our facility.'

'I need to meet with…'

The man nodded eagerly. 'Yes, yes. The Head has requested that we bring you to him as soon as possible. He has much to tell you.'

'And I have much to discuss with him. So, please,' He gave the man another hard glare. 'Lead on.'

'We are very near. Walk this way.' His guide gestured towards a snow-covered plain.

************************************************************************

Kensuke slumped onto his desk in absolute relief. Recess was a welcome relief from the rigors of school, and this day was no different. He had tried to spend the day wondering why Rei did not attend the morning classes, but that did not keep him occupied for long. Defending humanity was tough work, and it was not surprising that the pilots occasionally skipped classes. 

Kensuke hoped that the dinner conversation he had with Rei had helped her somewhat. By the time he parted company with her, it seemed that she had regained most of her emotional stability. It was useless trying to deny that fact that he wanted to know how she was feeling now. But, he knew that there was always tomorrow. Searching for her would be a Herculean task, and he was not going to ditch school to do it. Explaining the reason for his absence to the teacher was an ordeal that he did not want to go through again.

Kensuke groaned as his stomach rumbled. He knew that he should have eaten a heavier breakfast. He tried to ignore it, he did not want to drag his body over to the canteen, but his stomach protested loudly. Swearing at his weak constitution, Kensuke gave in. He readied himself for a quick dash towards the canteen, and picked his head off the desk.

And he soon found himself stunned speechless by the pair of crimson eyes that were staring into his own. 

'Rei?' He wondered aloud.

'Is Shinji here?'

'No…' Kensuke began.

'Did you see him today?' Rei demanded as she cut him off.

'No.' Kensuke replied, slightly shaken by Rei's curt behavior.

'Do you know anyone with information about his whereabouts?'

'No.' He answered, realization beginning to dawn upon him. 'Misato dropped by this morning looking for him too. Did something happen to him?'

'Come with me.' 

'What?' He reared back, wondering what had happened to the usually passive Rei.

'Come with me.' She repeated as she reached forward.

'Hey!' He shouted as Rei grabbed his arm. 'Let go.'

'We must speak outside.'

'But… but…' He looked around and found the whole class staring at him. 'But…'

'This is no time for indecision. Do you have anything important to attend to?' 

'Not at the moment…' 

'Good.' And with that Kensuke found himself getting dragged out of the classroom.

He groaned as the class burst into applause.

************************************************************************

'What?' Kaji found himself yelling at the screen. 'Do you know how much effort such a trip will take?'

'No.' Ikari smiled coldly. 'I do not need to know. You, on the other hand, do.'

'I will need resources! And time! And people! It will be impossible for me to scrounge up all of that in a week!'

'You asked for assistance, and I have assisted you.' Ikari raised his eyebrow slightly. 'I don't see what the problem is. The timeframe that I have given you is extremely generous.'

'You are talking about shipping the Evangelion, its parts, and a skeleton crew, into the harshest environment on this planet!' Kaji began a desperate attempt to reason with the Commander. 'And you have given me a week to do so! You ask the impossible!'

'Firstly, I did not want you to send a crew of people.' Ikari shot back. 'I only wanted you to accompany the Unit. Secondly, Siberia is not the worst place on Earth. That special distinction is reserved for the NERV detention block reserved for those who have been charged with insubordination.'

Kaji, once again, found that he could only glare in return.

'And finally, I perform the impossible on an hourly basis.' Ikari smirked in return. 'You, as my subordinate, should find it relatively easy to restrict yourself to performing one miracle a week.'

'You…' Kaji began to voice his growing fury.

'I,' Ikari interrupted sharply, 'am a busy man. I will reiterate your orders for your benefit. You are to suspend your participation in the ongoing investigation and you are to give Shigeru Aoba full authority over said investigation. Following that, you will prepare the damaged Evangelion Unit 02, and all its components, for transportation to the NERV supply base in Siberia, Russia. The convoy can be staffed with as many CHERUB personnel as you wish, but you shall be the only NERV member, which gives you total command over the mission. The total time allotted for this phase of the mission is one week. Further orders will be given upon your arrival in Siberia.'

'You still haven't told me who I report to.' Kaji spat.

'You report to me, Director Kaji. I shall provide you with further details when you enter the Siberian airspace. I assume that there will be no further questions.'

Kaji stared at the screen stonily.

'Good.' 

After Gendo Ikari's digitized image winked out of existence, Kaji gathered all his fury and ran his fist into his desk. He prayed that there would be a time when he could do the same to Ikari's face. Ikari's had played a part in Asuka's death. His disregard for life, his sheer arrogance and his maniacal lust for power had contributed to her demise.

Asuka would have her vengeance. Ikari would have his retribution. And Kaji would enjoy serving it.

************************************************************************

He did not know where he was, but he kept on walking. He knew that he was lost, but he did not care, little mattered to him. He stepped onto a road, and heard a car screech to a halt. A faceless man wound down the car's window and began screaming. Nameless people stopped in mid-stride to witness the spectacle, but he did not hear anything. He continued to drag his feet forward. Step by step, pace by pace, he walked without a goal.

The sun began edging downwards; its blazing heat began to wane, but onwards he walked. He knew that he was utterly lost in the catacombs of the suburbs, but his soul was far more lost than his body could ever be. His head was dropped; his mind was reeling. Every minute was a reflection on what could have been. Every second was a thought of what he should have done. Every moment was a memory of what he knew he had lost.

She had left him. He had let her go. He never thought that that decision would hurt him so much, but it did. She was not present, but he still saw her everywhere. He could see her in her room. He could see her in the apartment. He could see her in school. He could see her at the base. Everything reminded him of her presence. Everything reminded him of what he had let go. Everything reminded him of the pain that he was feeling.

He tried to search for her, to dull the pain, to grasp onto what she had held so dear. Everyday was worse than the day before. Every day, the pain threatened to overwhelm him. He tried to fool himself into believing that she was still around. His world had changed. He had wrapped himself in a delusion. He had surrounded himself with his own illusions, and he rejected everything that tried to pry him away from the shell that he created around himself. 

She was no longer around, but he could still feel her presence, or at least he managed to convince himself that he could. She could return. She would return. He kept telling that to himself. As long as he felt her essence, she was around, and when she finished her duties, she would return. He placed so much confidence in that thought. It gave him the little energy that he needed to go onward. 

Maybe it was that he placed so much false hope into that statement. Maybe it was the he was overconfident in his beliefs. Maybe it was that he refused to believe anything other than his fantasies. Maybe it was that he clung so tightly onto what he created out of the midst of his pain. Maybe it was just him, the spineless little boy that was constantly running away from life.

Whatever the reason, whatever the excuse, whatever the circumstances, his little fantasy had to end. Nothing he wanted ever came into being. Nothing he desired ever materialized. It had been like that for his whole life, and there was no reason for that to change. But he hoped, and his hope failed him.

She was gone. He had tried to deny the fact. He had tried to convince himself that everyone was lying to him. He had tried to create another illusion. But this time, he had failed. She was gone, forever. All his little dreams of them spending another night in the apartment, all his hopes of seeing her azure eyes once again, all his wishes of his hearing her barbed speech, had shattered.

He had nothing left. No matter how he tried to deny it, no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, he had finally realized that he had been living a lie. A lie that had no only hurt him, but the people around him. He had nothing. His life was empty. 

What was he going to do? He had thought of facing his problems, trying to wrestle his demons and emerging stronger. But, he knew that he could not do it. After all, he was pathetically weak So, after he was flung outside his commander's office, and after he spent several minutes lying on the cold hard floor, he decided what he would do with the rest of his life.

Nothing.

He had done this before. He had run away before. He remembered the freedom he had felt. His problems forgotten and his pain disregarded. It had felt so liberating. And he wanted to feel that again.

But, as he continued on with his endless journey, he wondered why the thoughts refused to leave him. The pain had continued to torment him. 

Maybe, just maybe, it would take a bit longer this time. 

************************************************************************

'It is cold here, is it not Professor?'

The Professor smiled at the man that sat before him. 'It is, but your welcome was anything but.'

'I apologize for that. Given the sensitivity of our research, I must take the necessary precautions. I hope you understand.'

'Of course. And how goes your research?'

'Excellently.' The man pushed a pile of folders forward. 'Every test that we conducted had been successful. See for yourself.'

The Professor shook his head. 'Don't bother. I don't believe that the Head of the Genesis Project would fabricate his results. We all know what the consequences are.'

'We do.' The man smiled thinly. 'But the tests cannot be completed without your data. I assume that your research bore fruit.'

'It did.' The Professor placed his briefcase on the desk. 'This is for you.'

'Excellent. The final tests will begin as soon as I analyze your data. You will be around to witness the successful completion of the project, will you not?'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

************************************************************************

'Asuka… gone?' 

'Do not tell this to anyone else.' Rei spoke softly. 'The Commander will let the public know when he deems it appropriate.'

'I can't believe it.' Kensuke sat down on a bench. 'She was there, in the class, just a few months ago, and just like that…'

Rei stood silently, not knowing what else to say.

'She is only fourteen. The same age as me, and as you.' He continued on, his thoughts resting on something no teenager should ever think of. 'I… I don't understand. The Devil should have been the last to go down…'

She never bothered to think about mortality. After all, she did not need to care about it. But, now, she realized that others did not enjoy her fortune. She looked at the young man before her, thousands of emotions crossing his face. She watched him struggle with the realization that one of his friends would never return. 

Asuka was a friend, of sorts, to her, but she never thought much about Asuka's passing. She could not empathize with Kensuke. She did not, could not understand what he was going through. She wanted to sit down beside him, to console him. Just like the day he spoke to her over dinner, but she knew that she could not. What was it like to be mortal? What was it like to approach death knowing that your time will come? But she could never know, she could never understand. She was different. She had always known that, but for the first time in her life, she felt alone. Not physical loneliness, but an emptiness of the soul.

She continued staring at Kensuke, watching him come to terms with the revelation. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked up and asked her a simple question. A simple question, but it was one that rocked her greatly.

'How is Shinji taking it?'

************************************************************************

'I am greatly disappointed in you, Major Katsuragi. Your recent incompetence worries me greatly.'

'Shinji ran away!' She shot back. 'I can't find him!'

'He ran because you did not inform him of my orders. If he did, then he would be duty bound to stay. He knows of the consequences of insubordination, which you, apparently, do not.'

'I did not see him since you threw him out of this office! How the hell do you expect me to be able to tell him anything?'

'You are his guardian. You are the one most capable of giving him the necessary information.' Ikari frowned slightly. 'At least, I thought that you were.'

'He does not wish to be found.' Misato retorted furiously. 'I don't even think that you will be able to find him.'

'Oh?' Ikari raised his eyebrows. 'Is that a challenge, Major Katsuragi?'

'You…'

A shrill siren cut Misato off. The wail seemed to echo throughout the city. Major Katsuragi jerked upright. She recognized it; everyone did, for it was the harbinger of destruction. She knew where she was supposed to be, and she knew that she had to be there immediately. But she did not know whether Gendo Ikari would enjoy watching her dash out of his office. 

'Well?' He spoke over the keening. 'Are you going to fail in your primary duty as well?'

She shot a dark glare at the Commander, then turned and dashed out the doors. 

Gendo Ikari watched his Director of Operations turn and run into one of the hallways. He coughed slightly. 'Professor?'

'Yes, Commander?' Fuyutsuki stepped forward.

'Inform Section Two.'

'About?'

'Pilot Shinji Ikari must be located.'

'You don't believe that he will return to combat the Angel?'

'Yes. Major Katsuragi has proved herself to be rather inept of late, but even I believe that Shinji Ikari will not return. His absence cannot be permitted.'

'Ah, and what shall I tell Section Two?'

'Retrieve Pilot Shinji Ikari.'

'Anything else?' Fuyutsuki reached for the telephone.

'Permit the use of force.'

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: 

Another chapter done, and I hope you guys liked it. 

Asuka is out of the plot, so I can bring Shinji into the mix, yay! Plus, I am gonna give Rei the most angst she can ever handle! And don't worry about the rest, it is never going to smooth sailing for anyone.

I am still wondering where I should take the Rei/Kensuke pairing. I love a sappy WAFF, but sappy romance won't work in that pairing, but I do intend to keep them together. Maybe not in a lovey-dovey sort of way, but a close friendship. Take it from me, Rei will have absolutely no one (outside of Kensuke) to run to during her angst in the next few chapters… What should I do? Hrm…… 

On the suggestion of some of my pre-readers, I decided to tone the SOB Gendo Ikari down slightly. Well, not really. Whenever he had a reason to be the classic evil boss, I let him loose, but otherwise I reined his incredible sense of cutting sarcasm in. Seriously, it is really fun to make someone utterly evil, because it allows all the other characters to be let loose! Yeah, you should try it next time!

Thanks to Lynx, Daniel Serafimov, Epsilon and Vrag for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better. 

Special thanks to Epsilon. For a first-time pre-reader he is doing an amazing job.

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

Anyways, see you next chapter

Chapter 9 : Fallen Samurai


	12. Fallen Samurai

Evangelion: International 

By Red Guard

 Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.

Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.

Chapter 9 : Fallen Samurai

 ************************************************************************

'I guess that I would have done the same thing.' Kensuke whispered slowly.

'Escaping from reality would be preferable to losing one's sanity.' Rei added quietly. 'Shinji has suffered much. I cannot question his decision.'

'The Devil… gone.' His voice wavered slightly. 'I wonder what he is thinking right now.'

'That is something we will never know.' She whispered to herself.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kensuke gathered himself. He stood up and faced her, a purposeful look set on his face. 'Let's go.'

'Where?' She was dumbfounded. 

He looked at her, obviously surprised by her answer. 'To find Shinji, where else?'

'But…' She did not remember telling Kensuke anything about Shinji.

'You were looking for him weren't you?'

'I was.' She nodded slightly.

'You came to school to inquire about him, didn't you?'

'I did.' She nodded again.

'You came to me to ask for my help. Am I right?'

'Yes.' Rei felt slightly unnerved. This had never happened before. No one was able to predict her actions so well. Not even the Commander.

'Rei?'

'Yes?' She mentally retraced their conversation. Had she given something away? She did not think so. So, how did Kensuke Aida manage to perform such a feat? Had she become so easy to read? And why did that thought frighten her so much?

'Rei? Shall we?' He looked at her questioningly.

She wanted to ask him. She needed to know. She did not need this to be added to the dozens of issues that were plaguing her thoughts. 'How did you…'

'Rei.' He gave her a small smile. 'I have been around you long enough to know how much you care for Shinji. Now, we need to find him, don't we?'

Kensuke was right. Shinji was more important than her current concerns. 'Yes.'

Suddenly, her mobile phone rang, and an ear-splitting siren began to fill the air, instantly derailing her train of thoughts and stopping their conversation in its tracks. Though, for some strange reason, she could have sworn that she had wanted to give her friend the most genuine smile she could have ever hoped to muster.

************************************************************************

He heard the wail of the siren. It was so familiar to him; a call to action. If the situation were any different, he would have immediately turned around, thrown his bag onto the floor and dashed towards the base. This had happened before, a lifetime ago. That time, he had returned. He told himself that he wanted to protect something, someone, though he was not really sure what that thing was.

Now, there was still something to protect, but that something was not her. The finality of that thought jarred him out of his reverie. He continued walking on. A panic surrounded him. A family of five ran down the road; the father carrying a small toddler upon his shoulders, desperate in his attempts to save the young one's life. Several expensive cars hurtled down the road; rich men and women wanting to save their seemingly precious lives from disaster. Another faceless person hollered at him; a Good Samaritan, wishing to help those that he did not even know.

So many different people, so many different lives, and so many different fates, all united in their desire to survive the oncoming disaster. Life, he rolled the word around his tongue. Once, he thought that life was worth living. 

Had he been happy? He didn't know. But, he was satisfied. He lived his days not worrying about the next, not worrying about who he would meet the day after, and not worrying about who he would lose down the road. 

Was his life considered good? He was unable to answer the simple yet strangely complex question. But, he knew that what he left behind was infinitely better that what was ahead. It was strange. He always thought that he knew who his friends were. He always thought that he recognized which one of his colleagues he was the closest to. However, everything was different now.

He laughed softly to himself. Such was the power of death. He would have given everything to see her again, but it was too late. Such was the finality of death. Life paled so much in the face of the ultimate end. He sighed softly at the grim reflection. 

A burly man bumped him aside. A young lady screamed at him for walking so slowly. A yellow van was barely able to avoid plowing into him as he trudged across the street. A huge traffic jam was beginning to build up in the middle of the road. A slew of yelling, constant honking and roars of frustration joined the cacophony of noises that permeated the air. Terror, the harbinger of death, saturated the air. Everyone was running away. Everyone was pushing themselves to the limit just to escape its icy grip. 

Everyone except him, the naïve little boy who had decided that there was no point in participating in the eternal struggle against death, especially when she was no longer beside him.

************************************************************************

Twelve obsidian monoliths, each engraved with a number, materialized in a darkened room. Much had gone on since they had last met, and thus, much was to be discussed.

'That is a huge relief.'

'Agreed. We now have concrete proof that the scenario has not been compromised.'

'The investigations in Europe are getting nowhere. The disturbance may have not been an Angel after all.'

'I find that incredibly hard to believe.'

'I concur, but nonetheless, the appearance of an Angel in Tokyo-3 has done much to allay our doubts.'

'What of Europe? Do we consider the incidents there an anomaly?'

'No. We cannot allow the governments to interfere with our planning.'

'Fool. The governments will bend to our will if we wish them to.'

'Silence! Destructive comments will not be tolerated.'

'But the point is valid. Although the scenario is still intact, Europe will remain a pressing problem.'

'That goes without saying. We have invested too much. If we pull out, there will be great speculation among the public circles.'

'Withdraw our funding?'

'What funding? That military arm is being maintained by the fools in the European Union. We have no hand in those matters… at least, not for now.'

'Europe should be viewed as an opportunity, rather than a liability.'

'Explain.'

'I suggest the investigations should proceed as per normal, discontinuing them would produce much more problems than we would wish to handle.'

'Ridiculous. We already know that the scenario has not been affected by the events in Europe. There is absolutely no reason for us to prolong our involvement.'

'I agree that the current focus of the investigation is flawed.'

'You are implying that we alter the investigator's rules of engagement?'

'Exactly. They should continue. Whatever happened in Europe could possibly affect the scenario later. That is something we cannot afford.'

'Intriguing. Your proposal holds much merit. I assume that we are all in agreement.'

Silence.

'Good. The European branch shall be informed.'

'Ikari should be performing the task.'

'Ikari is busy with other things at the moment. We would not want him to be distracted from his primary duties.'

'But of course.'

************************************************************************

'Damn you Ikari!' With that, Kaji flung a stack of papers into the wall. 'How the hell do you expect me to do anything if you tell me nothing about it?'

He was seething, and rightfully so. The Supreme Commander had given him no details on what he was supposed to do. No aircraft specifications, no personnel listing, no transportation instructions, no landing contacts, no nothing. It was almost as if he was supposed to be able to read the Ikari's mind. 

Kaji growled in frustration as he tried to get through to Ikari for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. For some reason, the good Commander was busy, and all calls were rerouted to an automated system. And this was supposed to be NERV's command line! He hissed as he slammed his hand down onto the keyboard, cutting off the call. He had already dictated his demands to the blasted system a dozen times over and he swore that he would never do it again.

He felt his anger spike again as he read through the plans that detailed or at least tried to detail his upcoming trip to the cold hell that was Siberia. Luckily, Toricelli was kind enough to provide him with one of the larger transport vessels at his disposal. But the problems were still overwhelming.

Who could he bring? Since, Ikari obviously trusted no one with this mission, who could he, as the Director of European Operations, trust? Ikari told him to form a skeleton crew, but he was barely able to summon up a quarter of the number required. Most of the NERV personnel that he took along with him were either too inexperienced or too deeply involved in the ongoing investigation. And he would be damned if he compromised the security of the continent any more than he had to.

Then came the problem of transportation. He had a vehicle, and he supposed that Toricelli would be kind enough to lend him the pilot. And he assumed that the pilot, whoever he would be, would be competent enough to get the vessel into Siberia. But, what then? What would prevent the Russians from shooting him down out of paranoia? Where would he land? What would he do with the Evangelion Unit after he landed? Where was the supposed Siberian base? Would they provide the transportation from the landing site to the base? Would he have to airdrop the Unit? Would he have to put the Unit in a box, plaster a dozen stamps over it and give it to the friendly neighborhood postman?

He grimaced. While some people dreaded the phenomena of information overload, he was suffering from the exact opposite. He took another glance at the plans and another dozen questions popped into his mind. He cursed Ikari loudly as he hurled a clipboard at the door and watched it flop onto the bunch of papers on the floor.

His hand darted towards his keyboard. He was going to have to begin begging soon, and he knew that he would not like a single second of it. Just as he finished punching in the appropriate series of numbers, a light knock echoed throughout his small office. 

'Come in.' He grunted as he turned to face the door.

It was Shigeru Aoba. The long-haired man pushed the door open and gave a curious glance towards the mess on the floor. 'I didn't know that work was so bad.'

'Don't remind me.' Kaji glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. 'You're early. Take a seat'

'I know.' Shigeru apologized as he sat himself down on the leather chair that Kaji offered. 'I should have called first, but the investigation is taking up almost all my time.'

'I am sorry that I can't help you.' Kaji glared pointedly at the pile of papers on the floor. 'But this project is a monster.'

Shigeru sighed. 'I wish that you didn't have to leave. I don't think that I am qualified to lead the investigation.'

'You have what it takes.' Kaji soothed. 'Don't worry about it.'

'That doesn't make me feel a lot better.'

'You will be able to contact me even while I am away.' Kaji grinned slightly. 'Or would you prefer that we trade places.'

'No.' Shigeru smirked. 'If there is one thing I hate more than my job, it would be yours.'

'Speaking about your job.' Kaji's tone grew somber. 'Do you have the latest report?'

'I do.' Shigeru nodded as he produced a small folder and placed it on Kaji's desk.

'What did you find out?'

'Nothing.' Shigeru shook his head. 'At least nothing new.'

'Explain.'

'The MAGI are fairly certain that whatever we faced was an Angel, but they haven't ruled out all the other possibilities. This is in stark contrast to the time I operated in Tokyo-3. There, the MAGI had absolutely no doubts about the nature of the attacker whenever an Angel appeared.'

'So,' Kaji reasoned, 'the higher command will not be satisfied with the results.'

'No, they won't. I have widened the search area, and we will hopefully be able to retrieve more conclusive data from the debris that had been swept outside the city area. Do you remember the explosion that tore the Angel apart?'

'How can anyone forget that?'

'Then I am sure that you remember the huge waves that resulted from that blast. I would assume that the most important evidence had been washed away from the city.'

'That would be the most logical step to take.' Kaji agreed. 'Go ahead with it.'

'Yes, Director.'

'Is there anything else?'

'No. You can read the report if you like, but it is filled with nothing but extrapolations, assumptions and guesswork. Not something that would concern you.'

Kaji heaved another sigh. 'Very well. You can go.'

'I wish you best of luck, Director.' With that, Shigeru Aoba stood and walked out of the office, slowly shutting the door behind him.

Once he was sure that Shigeru had left, Kaji slumped into his chair. It was getting more and more difficult to act professionally. His associates had to feel at ease, therefore he had to put up a careful façade whenever he faced them, but it was not easy. He felt as if he were an empty husk, drained of all emotion and feeling. He had lost so much, and he was certain that he would lose more as time dragged on.

He took another look at the folder that Shigeru had left. There was still no trace of Asuka. He had already accepted the fact that he caused her death, but he was still unable to truly understand the fact that the bubbly girl that he called a friend was gone. It was almost as if nothing had changed, but he knew that nothing was the same anymore.

NERV had taken so much from him, from her, from everyone. He had sworn that he would make Ikari pay, but he had no idea what to do about it. He was still leashed by Gendo Ikari and there was nothing he could do but bark uselessly. Another spike of anger followed the thought. He hated the man. He hated everything that the man stood for, and when he the chance presented itself, he would grasp it. He would sacrifice anything, even his soul.

************************************************************************

'Where is it?' Misato yelled.

'Nothing in Tokyo-3.' Makoto called out.

'Nothing in Tokyo-2.' Maya added.

'Keep searching!'

'Where are the pilots?' Ritsuko Akagi demanded. 'They should have been here by now.'

'I don't think Shinji will be coming this time around.' Misato answered, her eyes slightly downcast.

'Why?' The blonde scientist shot back. 'We will never be able to handle an Angel without him.'

'I know that.' Misato snapped in return. 'If I knew where he was, I'd drag him back myself!'

'So he ran away again.' 

Misato sighed sadly.

'I didn't know that Asuka meant so much to him.' Ritsuko reflected somberly.

'Neither did I.' Misato agreed softly. 'Neither did I.'

************************************************************************

'Commander.'

'Yes, Professor?' Gendo Ikari turned to look at his old friend.

'Director Kaji has left another message. I believe that we should respond. There is little benefit in forcing him to perform his duties without sufficient information.'

'That is true.' Ikari mulled over Fuyutsuki's suggestion. 'However, the good Director is becoming more aggressive lately. He has begun to question my orders, and in doing so, he questions my ability to command. I cannot allow that to happen. He must know his place.'

'I have no qualms in disciplining the errant subordinate. And I even suspect that your assigning him to the Siberian mission is part of it. However, I don't think the organization can afford the failure that he will inevitably produce.'

Ikari chuckled. 'As always, you know me best Professor. Initially, I was willing to part with more information.'

'But?' Fuyutsuki prodded.

'Once again, SEELE has begun to force my hand.'

'Ah.' Fuyutsuki exclaimed in realization. 'So that was what the encoded message was for.'

'So it seems. The fools have decided that Europe is no longer relevant to the scenario.'

'So they arrive at the same conclusion that we did days ago.' 

'In a way.' Ikari smirked. 'But, they have told me to pull most of my resources away from the continent.'

'That was unexpected.' Fuyutsuki commented.

'But I do not put it past them. Their single minded drive towards the completion of the scenario will be their undoing.'

'However, they will affect our plans.'

'They already have. I will need to speak with the Siberian contact again. This redistribution of resources will affect much.'

'Will you tell any of this to the Director?'

'No.' Ikari scoffed. 'He, like his woman, must learn about their role in the organization. Let him sweat for a while longer. For now, let us watch Major Katsuragi dispose of this Angel.'

************************************************************************

Misato stared at the screens. This ridiculous situation was aggravating her to no end. The Angel was there, but no one could find it. The Evangelion Units were ready, but there were no pilots. She felt toothless.

'Rei should have reported in by now.' Ritsuko observed.

'Stop telling me things that I already know.'

'Do you think that she is searching for Shinji?'

'Impossible.' Misato waved off the suggestion. 'Rei would never abandon her post, especially in times like this.'

Misato returned to her study of the consoles. No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she felt that there was a very distinct possibility that Ritsuko had a point. If she was in Rei's place, she would have probably run after Shinji. But she was not Rei. Rei was different. Rei was… Rei.

Maybe.

************************************************************************

Fate was never kind. Especially to those who defied it on such a regular basis. But there was little she could do about the situation. 'Kensuke, I need to leave.'

'I know.' He summoned up a small smile. Life's fragility had caught him unawares and he couldn't stop himself from wondering whether this would be the last time he would be seeing Rei. 'Please. Come back safely.'

'I will.' She answered simply.

'Then this is goodbye for now.' Kensuke nodded slightly as he turned and began to walk away.

'Goodbye.' Rei repeated as she too began to rush towards the base. But then, she noticed something odd about Kensuke. Or more accurately, the direction in which he was walking. 'Kensuke?' She called.

'Yes?' He stopped and turned around, obviously wondering what Rei wanted.

'That is not the way to the shelter.' Rei stated.

'I know.' 

'Why?' She asked, her voice betraying some of her confusion.

'I am going to find Shinji.'

'What?' She closed the distance between them. 'You must enter the shelter. Staying in the open is not safe.'

'I am worried about Shinji too. Do you think that he will bother looking for cover?'

 'But he may have returned to the base in my absence. He has done so before.'

'You don't believe that, do you? Do you think Shinji would return to face the very thing that killed Asuka?'

'No.' Rei reluctantly admitted.

'So, I will have to reach him as soon as possible. I don't want him to get hurt.'

'But…'

'You are worried about him, aren't you?' Kensuke interrupted. 'And I also know that you won't be able to fight well if your emotions are running wild. So, I'll take care of Shinji. You just concentrate on destroying the Angel.'

'You cannot do this.' She replied firmly. 'Do you recall the last time that you were unsheltered during an Angel attack?'

Memories of watching Shinji's purple beast locked in a death grip with an Angel flashed before his eyes. 'Yes…' He muttered.

'You almost died.' She continued. 'Do not toy with your life.'

'You put your life at risk all the time.' He countered.

'I am different.' She tried her best to keep her voice even. How could she tell anyone the truth? How would they react? 

'Rei. I am as human as you are.' He never saw Rei's heart ache with his words. 'Shinji saved my life once. Now it is my turn to do something for him. I hope that you understand.'

'I cannot allow you to wander the city during an emergency.' She pushed her mental distress aside. Now was not the time to dwell on such things.

'Why? Is this about regulations?' He asked incredulously.

'No.' She paused, her voice turning in a whisper. 'I do not want to see you hurt.'

************************************************************************

'Something is wrong with the MAGI!' The shout reverberated around the room.

'What?' Ritsuko leapt towards the two technicians. 'Show me!'

'I can't pinpoint the disturbance.' Maya's fingers flew over her console. 'Something is inhibiting the MAGI's performance.'

'Let me see.' Ritsuko bent down and began to study the multitude of screens that were before her.

Misato glanced worriedly at her friend. If the MAGI were incapacitated, combating the Angel would become much more difficult. That, coupled with the limited resources at her disposal, made defeat that much more likely.

************************************************************************

'The information that you have provided us with are invaluable.' The man smiled contentedly. 'Our experiments are proceeding at an unusually fast rate.'

'It should. I spent much time developing it.'

'In the famous French underground laboratories, no doubt.' 

The Professor nodded. 'That is hardly worth mentioning.'

'But, it seems as if there has been increased scrutiny around its location.'

'You do not need to worry.' The Professor scoffed. 'I have done more than enough to ensure that our operation's secrecy will remain intact.'

'That is until we decide to begin the movement.'

'When that happens, no one will care about what went on in France. Or anywhere else for that matter.'

************************************************************************

'Something is infecting the MAGI!' Ritsuko gasped.

'What?' Misato rushed to her friend's side. 'How?'

'How am I supposed to know?' She glanced over the screens rapidly. 'Maya, give me a scan on the virus.'

'On it.' Maya announced.

'The system is supposed to be…'

'Totally resistant to viral infection.' Ritusko cut Misato off. 'I know.'

'Scanning the foreign infection now.' Maya declared.

'Hurry it up.' Misato said through clenched teeth. 'We don't have much time.'

************************************************************************

The sirens blared on. He continued to ignore them.

He sighed as his legs gave way. He had walked onwards for what seemed like an eternity, and he would have continued, but he couldn't go onwards. He glanced around and immediately found out that he had walked himself into what seemed liked a grassy field. He was not too surprised since he did not really pay attention to anything on his way here.

He lay down upon the soft downy grass, and gazed at the deep blue sky. It was, in a word, beautiful. Fate was taunting him. Everything could be perfect, except for the ruin that was his life. He felt the tears well up. 

He missed her so much.

************************************************************************

'Impossible!' 

'What?' Misato and Ritsuko chorused in unison.

'The infection…' Maya stammered in shock. 'The infection…'

'Hurry up and spit it out!' Misato roared. 

'Pattern blue…'

'What?' Ritsuko almost shoved Maya out of her seat. 'The virus?'

'The MAGI is being infected at an astonishing rate. At this rate…' Maya explained.

Misato was still reeling from the shock. Who would have expected an Angel to assault NERV in such a way?

'This does not make sense.' Ritsuko stated slowly. 'What does the Angel have to gain by infecting the MAGI? We won't be harmed. NERV won't be harmed.'

'The Evangelions.' Misato whispered to herself. 'It is going to infect the Evangelions'

'What did you say?' 

'Launch the Evangelion Units!' 

'Now?' Ritsuko stared at her in shock. 'The pilots aren't here yet!'

'It doesn't matter. Launch those things before they get infected!'

************************************************************************

'Thank you.' Kensuke smiled. 'But, I won't get hurt.'

'Can you be certain?'

'No.' He admitted. 'But…'

A loud rumbling explosion interrupted him. Startled, he looked up and was astonished to see a pair of Evangelions flying through the air.

'Why did they deploy my Evangelion?' He heard Rei speak in confusion. 'Why did they deploy Shinji's Unit? Has he returned without my knowledge? Who is piloting my Unit?'

'You had better return to the base and find out.' He suggested. 

'There is no reason for me to.' She sighed softly. 

'Why?' 

'I am a pilot.' She explained. 'All our Units have been deployed. I have reason to assist in this mission.'

'What? You are nothing but a pilot to them?'

'Yes.' She whispered; her eyes downcast. 'My sole function is to pilot the Evangelion Unit 00. That function is no longer available to me now.'

Kensuke winced. He hated to see Rei depressed and knowing her, being considered useless was extremely painful. 'You should at least ask them. '

'That would be prudent.' She nodded in agreement.

************************************************************************

Misato felt the sweat bead on her forehead as she watched Ritsuko and Maya desperately combat the Angel. This would be a difficult fight, the Angel was assaulting them at the heart of their operation and they were unable to laugh a conventional counterassault. Their only hope was Ritsuko's expertise and even though she had incredible faith in her friend's abilities, she knew that their chances were not good.

The only small consolation that she had was that they had managed to detect the Angel before the Evangelion Units were infected. If she had not launched those Units on time, she would have a nightmare on her hands. She was unable to do anything more, and she knew her presence was not needed. Waiting and watching was not something she was good at, and the she was pretty sure that the frustration showed.

************************************************************************

'Director.'

'Yes, Shigeru?' Kaji faced the digitized image of his subordinate. 'I don't recall asking you to report in at this time.'

'No, you didn't.' Shigeru answered. 'However, I thought that you would like to know that Tokyo-3 is under an Angel attack.'

Kaji felt himself pale slightly. 'Any details?'

Shigeru shook his head. 'None at this point of time.'

'Thank you. Keep me posted.'

'Yes, Director.' With that, Shigeru's image winked out.

Kaji let out a shuddery breath. Tokyo-3 was miles away, and he knew that whatever he did in an attempt to help those that he cared about would be totally futile. But, as he stared at the white ceiling of his office, he could not help hoping that nothing would happen to those who he considered his friends.

And he prayed to the powers that be, that the one that he cared most dearly for would come through unscathed. He had already lost the woman that he considered a great friend, and his life had shattered. But, he would not know whether he would be able to carry on if he lost one person that he loved.

************************************************************************

She was incredibly shocked to find her mobile phone ringing. Who in the world would be calling her now? She picked it up and felt her jaw drop as she heard the voice of the person on the other side.

'Major Katsuragi?' The quiet voice of the First Child was unmistakable.

'Rei?' She kept her voice down so as not to disrupt the frantic work that was going on around her. 'What the hell are you doing? Where the hell are you?'

'I am sorry.' If Rei Ayanami's voice could carry any guilt, Misato felt that she was hearing it now. 'But I need to ask you several questions.'

'Questions?' Misato echoed in disbelief. 'Now?'

'Yes. I am sorry, but this is urgent.'

Misato sighed in resignation; it was not as if she had anything better to do. 'All right. Go ahead.'

'Is Shinji there?'

'No.' She replied, her curiosity piqued slightly. Was Ritsuko right all along? Did Rei actually ignore her duties?

'Who was piloting the Evangelion?'

'No one.' So, Rei did see the launch. 'We had to prevent them from being infected by the Angel.'

'Am I required to be present at the base?'

Misato took a quick glance at Ritsuko, who was busy yelling out orders to Maya and Makoto. 'Not really, I don't think that your presence will be of much help. Mine certainly isn't.'

'Thank you, Major Katsuragi.' And with that, Rei hung up.

Misato placed her phone down. At least, she knew that Shinji would be in good hands.

************************************************************************

'We have found our target.'

'Good. Is he moving?'

'No.'

'Excellent. Keep an eye on him.'

'Yes, sir.' He watched as the young man saluted and ran out of the room.

He turned towards another one of his aides. 'Ready a combat team.'

'Yes, sir.' 

He then picked up the phone. It was time to report to the Vice-Commander.

************************************************************************

'So, how did it go?'

'I am not needed.' He could almost feel her spirits sink.

'Don't worry about it.' He put her hand on her shoulder. 'I am sure they have their reasons.'

'You are right.' She admitted. 'My worry will not aid anyone.'

'Good. Let's go get Shinji.' He smiled. 'That was why you asked, didn't you?'

'We do not know where he is.'

'That is why we are going to search.' 

'That is too inefficient.' She shook her head.

'Do you have a better idea?' He asked.

'Yes. I will ask.' She wondered why she enjoyed seeing the stupefied expression that he was giving her so much.

************************************************************************

'I hear that there is activity within Tokyo-3.'

'That is to be expected.'

'Are you not worried, Professor?'

'Me? Hardly.'

'You sound incredibly confident.'

'Of course. Tokyo-3's survival matters little in the grand scheme of things.' He smiled knowingly. 'The only thing that matters is the success of the project.'

'Success is a vague term.'

'In the game that we are playing, success can never be announced more loudly.'

************************************************************************

'Hello?' His eyebrows rose as he recognized the voice. 'Pilot Ayanami? Aren't you engaging the Angel?'

'Do you have Pilot Ikari's location?' The First Child demanded.

'Yes, we do. The Commander has requested that we watch over his son during this current crisis.'

'I see. Can you give it to me?'

'Give me a second.' He glanced over at his terminal and then rattled off a series of numbers. 'Do you want me to repeat that?'

'No. But I wish to request that you do not move in until I have a word with Pilot Ikari.'

'I will try my best, but I am constrained by my orders.'

'I understand.'

'Is there anything else?'

'No. Thank you for your assistance.' The line went dead.

How did the Commander know that this was going to happen? It was nothing short of prophetic. Maybe that was why he held the reigns of power.

'Sir?' One his aides appeared at his side. 'The combat team is ready.'

'Good. Keep an eye on the target.'

'Yes, sir.'

************************************************************************

'Shinji's location has been determined.' Rei announced as she put her phone away. 'Let us go.'

'Amazing.' Kensuke breathed. 'NERV knows everything.'

'No, this is worrying.'

'How so?' Kensuke asked.

'Section Two does not usually perform such menial tasks.' Rei explained.

'Menial?'

'Correct. While the welfare of the pilots is important, it does not usually warrant constant surveillance.'

'I see.' Actually, Kensuke couldn't follow but he just decided to play along. Rei usually didn't speak much and it was enjoyable seeing her so talkative.

'Then I am sure you understand that it is imperative that we reach Shinji as quickly as possible.'

'Is he in danger?'

'Shinji has effectively abandoned NERV.' Rei continued. 'He has done this before, and the Commander may have run out of patience.'

'But Shinji is his son!'

'Nonetheless, we must reach Shinji and convince him to return to the base before the Commander takes drastic action.'

'Then what are we waiting for?' Kensuke exclaimed. 'Let's go!'

************************************************************************

'Commander?'

'Yes, Professor?'

'The Section Two Chief is on the line. He says that he has important importation.'

'Ah.' Gendo Ikari sat up and faced his terminal. 'This is excellent news. It seems that we have managed to nip a disaster in the bud.'

'A disaster?'

'All will be revealed during the conversation.' Ikari tapped a button. 'Please listen in. You will need to know this.'

'Commander.' The high resolution live video feed of a well-groomed man clad in what looked like a business suit appeared on the Commander's screen. 'It seems that your hunch was spot on. The First Child did indeed request that we provide with the target's whereabouts.'

'Much to my disappointment.' Ikari grimaced.

The head of Section Two shrugged. 'That matters little to the section.'

'Are you ready to move in on Pilot Ikari?'

'Yes. My combat team is deployed and ready for my command.'

Ikari nodded, pleased with the efficiency at which his security division worked. 'Go ahead and commence the mission.'

'There is a slight issue, Commander.'

'What about it?' 

'The First Child has asked us to refrain from engaging the target.' The head elaborated. 'She has asked us to give her time to speak with the target. If I may presume, I believe that she will attempt to negotiate with the target.'

Ikari's glare deepened. 'Did she really say that?'

'Yes, Commander. I have it on tape if you wish to hear it.'

'No. That is unnecessary.' Ikari's brows furrowed slightly. 'This is unexpected. Professor, what do you make of it?'

'This is inconsistent with Pilot Ayanami's usual behavior.' Fuyutsuki stepped forward. 'Not only has she ignored her duties to the organization, she has also attempted to override one of your orders. She has never done anything of this sort in the past. But…'

'But, Professor?'

'It seems that you expected such an event to occur and I can only assume that you gave the appropriate orders to Section Two.'

'Very good, Professor.' Ikari smiled thinly. 'But only partially correct.'

'Partially?' 

'Pilot Ayanami has become more attached to Pilot Ikari of late. That, in itself, is understandable. However, during our last meeting with the pilots, she seemed rather resistant to my orders.'

'I remember it, but that situation was not easy for any of them.' Fuyutsuki reasoned. 'Pilot Ayanami's strange behavior could have been caused by simple stress.'

'That is a plausible assumption, but sadly incorrect. Pilot Ayanami has been trained to operate under the most stressful of situations. Her initial resistance was most likely due to her growing attachment to Pilot Ikari.' Ikari glowered. 'That would undermine the scenario.'

'You must have had doubts; otherwise you would have acted immediately.'

'You know me too well.' Ikari smirked. 'I expected Pilot Ayanami to inquire about Pilot Ikari's whereabouts, and the best place to do so would be Section Two. She knows how I work, and so she must have deduced that Section Two would be watching Pilot Ikari.'

'That would explain your conversation with Section Two.'

'But, I did not expect her to ignore her duties as a pilot.' Ikari frowned harder. 'And, I did not expect her to attempt to interfere with my orders. Her attachment to Pilot Ikari must have grown exponentially since the last time I spoke with her.'

'There is little we can do to help her in this case.' Fuyutsuki sighed softly. 'Pilot Ikari's imminent trip to Europe will put an end to all this.'

'No. We must be certain that their relationship is severed.'

'Are you not being a bit too harsh on her, Commander?'

'The scenario, our scenario, cannot be jeopardized because of our emotions, Professor. If this situation exacerbates, harsher action would be warranted. Their relationship must be ended now. I do not wish any harm to fall onto this Pilot Ayanami.'

'Yes, Commander.'

Ikari nodded his approval and turned back to his terminal. 'Do you have the location of the First Child?'

'Yes, Commander.' The head looked at his desk. 'She is current approaching the location of the target. However, she is accompanied by another.'

'Who?' Ikari asked, feeling slightly surprised. 

'It appears to be one of her classmates. We assume that he also wishes to speak with the target.'

'Is he on record?'

'Yes, but he appears to be of little worth to us.'

'Then ignore him.' Ikari ordered. 'Allow the First Child to make contact with the target, but bring your combat team within striking distance.'

'How long?'

'Wait five minutes.' Ikari paused, deep in thought. 'No, allow them to converse for ten minutes. After which, proceed with your original mission.'

'Any special instructions for the capture?'

'As before, you are permitted to use non-lethal force.' A thought struck Ikari, and his grin widened. 'Do not answer any of the First Child's queries. Your operatives are to converse with the Third Child, and no one else. However, allow the target to speak as freely as he wishes, but take him away when he begins to become hysterical.'

'That will be difficult.' The head mused.

'You are Section Two. Menial tasks are not part of your job scope.'

'I understand.'

'Good.' A flick of a button later, and the Head of Section Two's image blinked out.

'You do know what will happen to the children.' Fuyutsuki said.

'Yes.' Ikari answered confidently. 'Their own actions will solve many of my problems.'

'Harsh.' Fuyutsuki commented.

'But necessary.' Ikari finished.

************************************************************************ 

The sirens continued to echo throughout the city, conjuring up a thousand painful memories. He tried to blink the visions back, but his efforts were futile. He had fought many battles in the hulk that was an Evangelion Unit. He remembered every single on of those monstrous battles that he participated in.

There was his first battle. He remembered the initial terror so well. Then there was his first battle with her. He remembered sitting in her Unit, battling the underwater Angel along with her. Then there was the clash with the twin Angels. He remembered the synchronization training that they had to endure. It seemed as if she had been a part of his life since the day he was born, and now she was gone, leaving him feeling empty and broken.

He hated his lack of strength. He hated dwelling on her, but he found out that he could do little else. She would have wanted him to live on, and he knew that he should live on. If not for her, then he should do it for his friends. But who were his friends? He tried to picture them and remember the life that he shared with them.

Rei Ayanami. The sullen azure-haired girl that had so intrigued him when he had first arrived. Misato Katsuragi. The ridiculously upbeat guardian that never seemed to be spent a night sober. Ryouji Kaji. The eternal ladies' man that was now probably building a reputation for himself in a far off place. 

He knew all of them, and yet, for some reason he felt that they mattered little to him. They did not pounce on him whenever he returned home for the day. They did not taunt him everyday in school. They did not accuse him of laziness while he cooked meals. They were not her. No one could replace her. He felt as if he was going mad.

He covered his face with his hands and screamed. It was the only thing that he could do to quell his growing anguish.

************************************************************************

'There he is!' 

Rei shifted her gaze in the direction that Kensuke was pointed at. He was right. She saw a boy lying upon the soft downy grass of the sprawling field with his hands covering his face. She was not close enough to see any of the boy's features, but she knew that it was him. 

She soon found herself hurrying across the grassy plain, with Kensuke following closely behind her. She had to act quickly; Section Two was around the corner.

************************************************************************

A man watched as the azure-haired girl rushed towards the prone boy. He depressed a hidden switch on his person.

'Contact with target has been made.'

************************************************************************

Misato fidgeted as she watched Ritusko work frantically. The MAGI were almost completely affected, and the base's destruction was imminent. At least now, she knew that her decision of allowing Rei to stay away was the correct one.

She sighed heavily. Would she be the next one to go? What would Shinji do if she was gone?

************************************************************************

'Shinji!'

He thought that he heard his name being called, but that was impossible. There was no one around.

'Shinji!'

There is was again, slightly louder than before.

'Shinji!'

It was impossible, but the voice sounded like Kensuke's.

'Shinji…'

He jerked upright. That was a voice that he would always recognize. He turned and saw Rei and Kensuke both standing over him. 'Why are you here?' He asked.

'I…' Once again, Rei found herself unable to voice her feelings. What should she tell him? Should he know about Section Two's actions? Should she tell him that she felt Asuka's loss too? Should she berate him for his actions? Should she reach out and bring him back to the base? There was so much that she wanted to say, but her lips would not move.

'Rei wants you to return to the base.' In the end, Kensuke was the one who broke the tension.

'Why should I?' Shinji spat as he rose to his full height. 'I have nothing to do with those who killed her.'

'Asuka meant a lot to all of us.' Kensuke attempted to reason with Shinji. 'But you must live on. For her if need be.'

'Live?' Shinji turned his back on the pair. 'For her? What is the point of living for someone who is already gone?'

'She wouldn't have wanted to see you like this.'

'You have no right to speak for her.' Shinji began to walk away.

'Don't walk away!' Kensuke dashed forward and grabbed Shinji's shoulder. 'You can't keep running away from everything.'

Shinji turned his head slightly. 'Watch me.'

************************************************************************

'The First Child has made contact with the target.'

'Good. I assume that you are ready.'

'Of course, Commander.'

'There is still time to reconsider.' Fuyutsuki warned.

'Playing the Devil's Advocate?' Ikari smirked. 'There will be no turning back. This is the way that it must be done.'

************************************************************************

'Shinji.' Rei finally managed to find her voice. 'Don't go.'

'Rei, I can't stay.' Shinji's voice softened. 'My presence will only cause you more pain. I wish you well.'

'Selfish idiot!' Kensuke yelled. 'Can't you see how much she cares for you? And all you do is brush her aside?'

'Kensuke.' Shinji shrugged Kensuke's hand off his shoulder. 'You will never understand.'

'Can't you see that we are trying to help you?'

'You cannot.' Shinji resumed his slow walk. 'No one can help me.'

************************************************************************

'Damn, the target is leaving.'

'Not good, let's move in now.'

'Wait, we must seek approval.'

'Then hurry.'

************************************************************************

'Shinji, don't leave!' Kensuke winced as Rei's voice broke. Why was Shinji so blind? Could he not see the agony that Rei was in?

'Don't try to stop me. There is no reason for me to stay.'

Rei pounced forward and blocked Shinji's path. 'We need you.'

Shinji looked at the girl that stood before him. Rei's expression was as stoic as ever, but her voice was betraying an endless amount of emotion. Why was Rei trying so hard to stop him from leaving? He did count Rei among his small group of friends, but Rei never did actually seem to be very interested in his friendship. While Rei had tried to approach him several times, those attempts were half-hearted at best. But this time it was different. She was spending an incredible amount of energy trying to stop him from moving on. But why?

She had little to gain from it. But could she be acting on another's orders? Did his father have a hand in this? 

************************************************************************

Misato could almost hear the collective sigh of relief. Ritsuko had been successful, the Angel had been eliminated. She watched as everyone slumped in their chairs, exhausted from the strain. Thanks to them, humanity would live to see another day.

************************************************************************

'Why are you doing this?' Shinji asked.

'Regardless of what you think, NERV needs you.' She replied shakily, still unsure of her answer.

'You must be joking. NERV doesn't need a wimp such as me.'

'You are wrong.' 

The sirens ended their screeching, plunging the city into an unearthly silence. 'See? They managed to take the Angel out.' With that, he gently pushed Rei out his way and carried on with his journey. 'They don't need me.'

'Wait!' Rei collapsed onto her knees. 'Come back! We need you!' 

Shinji ignored her and continued onwards.

'I need you.' She whispered to herself. Why did she not have the courage to tell that to him? Why?

'Damn it!' Kensuke roared. 'Shinji! Are you an idiot?'

************************************************************************

'We got the green light.'

'Just in time. The target doesn't seem to want to stick around for much longer.'

'Alright! Let's go!'

************************************************************************

Kensuke could barely believe his eyes. In what seemed like an instant, several black-suited men appeared out of nowhere and leapt onto the flailing form of Shinji Ikari. 'Pilot Shinji Ikari!' One of them barked. 'You are under the arrest for the desertion of your post during an emergency. You are to remain silent while we escort you back to headquarters.'

'What?' Shinji fought a futile battle against the agents' iron grip. 'Why are you doing this?'

'We are not at liberty to discuss the matters of your arrest.' The agent replied stiffly.

'Wait!' Rei stared on, utterly horrified by what she had just seen. 'I told you to wait!'

'What?' Shinji looked up. 'You were in charge?'

'No!' Rei denied the accusation reflexively. 'I told them to…'

'Enough!' He snapped, realization dawning upon him. 'So that was why you were trying to make me stay! You were leading them to me!'

'No!' Rei denied it repeatedly. 'No! You have misunderstood!'

'She was right all along.' Shinji's expression was a mix of sadness and betrayal. 'You are my father's doll.'

'No!' Rei yelled again. 'I had nothing to do with this.'

'Don't bother. I thought you were a friend' Shinji said softly, an intense amount of pain radiated from him. 'You betrayed me.'

'Wait!' Rei called out as the agents hauled Shinji away. 'Wait! I order you to stop!'

But it was all for naught. Rei slumped to the ground as Shinji's person was dumped into a car and driven off. Kensuke approached his friend carefully. 'Where did it all go wrong?' He heard her whisper. 'Why?'

He wanted to comfort her, but realized that he needed a good amount of comforting himself. He could only watch on in sorrow as Rei attempted to deal with her grief.

It was the first time that she had cried. And for some reason, she knew that it would not be the last.

************************************************************************

Author's Notes: 

Gah. Stupid college is taking over my life. I can't believe I am paying them to torture me... Anyways, I managed to eek out enough time to complete this chapter. Further updates may take longer as the exams roll around. But fear not! I will strive on! Well… unless I flop my finals and get condemned to a life as a McDonald's cashier.

I know that some of you are scratching your heads and wondering whether I have the order of my Angels mixed up. I can assure you that I did not. If you read one of my earlier chapters more closely, you will realize that the 11th Angel took a breather and let the 12th tear through the French countryside. But… you guys already knew all this, didn't you?

Told you that Rei's life wouldn't be so easy. But that's not all folks, she will spiral down into the depths of depression and will begin to fall apart at the seams, while everyone around her will begin to leave… and the melodrama goes on….

Now lemme see, I've given Kaji the workout, then Asuka, then Shinji, now Rei… so… hrm… I guess Misato will be next eh? I feel so evil… 

Thanks to Lynx, Daniel Serafimov, Epsilon, Vrag and Psycho Pirate the Nth for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better. 

Anyways, please remember to email me at red_aurum@yahoo.com for any suggestions, critiques, reviews and the like. Please don't flame me, I have a fragile ego.

See you next chapter

Chapter 10 : Nevada Mystery


	13. Nevada Mystery

Evangelion: International  
  
By Red Guard  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, did not and probably will not own Evangelion or any of the characters appearing in or associated with it. Studio GAINAX owns the characters and events appearing in this work.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first piece of fiction involving Evangelion characters. Hope that I will not do too badly. This fiction begins after the Ninth Angel attack and diverges pretty wildly from there. You have been warned.  
  
Chapter 10 : Nevada Mystery ************************************************************************  
  
'So, how was Vegas?'  
  
'Excellent! I was on fire! You should have seen me at the poker tables, I was murdering them. I think I almost broke the bank!'  
  
'Boasting again, eh? How much did you really win?' A man reached over and elbowed his friend in the ribs.  
  
'Enough to buy all of you a round of drinks!' The sandy-haired man announced proudly.  
  
'That's the spirit!' The bearded driver yelled over the roar of the engine.  
  
The oppressive heat beat down upon the lone vehicle as it continued on its journey on the beaten trail through the sandy dunes. But, the jeep's occupants barely noticed. It seemed that when one has good company, a large carton of beer and a friend who had just managed to strike it rich, any time was a great time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I wish to speak with him.'  
  
'No one is to speak with the prisoner.' The guard shook his head in an attempt to underline his statement.  
  
'I will not spend too much time with him.' The visitor's voice began to crack with emotion. 'I must see him.'  
  
'Look.' The guard said in his most persuasive voice. 'Its late, the other guards are all off-duty. I'm the only one here. Can this wait for tomorrow?'  
  
'I need to speak to him. It is imperative.'  
  
The guard sighed heavily. Dealing with women was never one of his strong points. 'Alright. I'll go ask the boss, wait here.'  
  
With that, the guard did something that was expressly forbidden. He left his post, thinking that the presence of dozens of cameras and multitude of automated defenses would deter the guest from entering the corridor of cells.  
  
He thought wrong.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The searing heat of the Nevada desert does little to calm flaring tempers. Getting lost in the endless dunes is enough to break the strongest man. Finding oneself lost even though one knows that, without a shadow of a doubt, one is not, will drive anyone over the edge.  
  
'You've gotten us lost.'  
  
'I have not!'  
  
'Then where the hell are we? We've been driving for hours and we still can't find the base.'  
  
'The damn trip takes hours by itself, what is your point?'  
  
'I'm not an idiot. I know how long it would take, and this is.'  
  
'Look guys!' The third man tried to break up the heated argument. 'Stop your idiotic moaning and help me figure out what the hell happened!'  
  
'What is there to figure out? We are lost, and it is his fault!'  
  
'Do you think that I am that stupid? You know full well that I can drive us to the base blindfolded!'  
  
'Yeah? Then tell us where we are!'  
  
'I know these trails like the back of my hand. We should be at the base right now!'  
  
'Oh for crying out loud, are you blind? The base ain't here!'  
  
'Simmer down!' The third man yelled. 'I'm thinking!'  
  
'Stop acting so smart. It's as plain as day, we are lost and it's all his fault!'  
  
'I did not get us lost!'  
  
'Then what the hell happened to the base? Bases don't disappear into thin air!'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Boss! There is this girl who wants to speak with the prisoner!'  
  
'Haven't I told you that I don't want to be disturbed when I'm writing out the reports?' The burly man behind the desk, who had the misfortune of drawing guard commander duty at this late hour glared at the impudent guard.  
  
'I know, but this is really important! There is this girl and she walked up to me and wanted to see.'  
  
'Wait a minute.' The man paused as a thought struck him. 'This girl, what did she look like?'  
  
'She had blue hair, and red eyes, and.' The guard creased his forehead in thought. He didn't remember anything outside of those two distinctive features, but apparently it was enough to make his boss panic.  
  
'You idiot!' The Guard Commander shot to his feet as he fumed, his chair crashing into the floor in a loud clatter. 'Do you know what you just did?'  
  
'No.' The guard felt a sudden stab of fear. What did he do wrong this time?  
  
'Throw the girl out! And don't ever let her come in again! Now!'  
  
The guard didn't hear the rest of his boss' instructions since he was already out the door, sprinting to his post like a man possessed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Betrayal.  
  
He was so laden with the feeling that he could almost taste it. It stung hard. It cut deep. He languished in the bleak darkness of his cell. His only company was the utter sense of betrayal that he carried on his mind. He did not feel devastated because of that mere act, but rather because he was warned about it, and he did not listen.  
  
Did Asuka not call Rei his father's doll? Did she not tell him that Rei was not someone he should trust? Did Asuka not continuously say that Rei was not to be trusted? Shinji remembered, and he regretted not listening to her. He had been so stupid. Why had he considered Rei a friend? Why had he opened his heart to her when it was obvious that she did not really bother or care?  
  
She smiled at him, but that was it. Every time he tried to begin a conversation with her, she dismissed him. Every time he approached her, she waved him off. Every time he wanted to speak with her about something, she never bothered. He had told himself that that was Rei's personality. He told himself that Rei actually did care, but never knew how to articulate herself. He told himself that Rei was a friend.  
  
Once again, he found that he was extremely good at lying to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her thoughts burned at her mind as she made her way through the labyrinthine corridors. She had told herself that she had to apologize. She had to tell him that she did not betray his trust. She had to, or else the guilt would crush her.  
  
She remembered the night of that day. Kensuke had asked whether he could help, but she refused. She had barely kept her emotions in check on the way back, and she did not want to break down in front of what could be her only friend. That night was the longest night of her life. She remembered herself weeping as she sat on her bed. The feeling of despair was so alien, the oppressive weight of guilt was so unfamiliar, but her body reacted instinctively. The tears were few, but they were still one too many.  
  
In her zeal to aid Shinji, she had led Section Two straight to him. How could she have been so impulsive? How could she have been so stupid? What was happening to her? For someone who had managed to control her emotions so well, she had broken down so quickly. The intense feeling of guilt pressed down on her heart and she knew that there was only one thing that would alleviate it.  
  
She shook her head in an attempt to steel herself. The emotions that warred within her were beginning to tear her apart, but she willed the tears away. No one would understand. She had to speak to Shinji. That was the only way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Guard Commander stared slack-jawed at the multitude of screens before him. Cameras didn't lie, but he still found it impossible to believe that his guards had allowed someone to wander into the compound. True, she might be the pilot of an Evangelion. True, her NERV ID card would be able to override any lock in the prison. True, his guards were not the brightest people in the world. But all those facts didn't prevent him from feeling the shock turn into red-hot fury. He wanted to press the big red button, and activate all those fancy gadgets that were supposed to fry any intruder within seconds. But he couldn't.  
  
'Boss?' Someone behind him called out meekly. 'What should we do?'  
  
'Go out there and bring her back here!' He boomed at the top of his voice. 'Now! Go! Go! Go!'  
  
The scurrying of feet did little to quell his growing fear. Commander Ikari would not like this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The damp blackness of the concrete cell was suffocating. He sat in the shadows, staring at the ceiling. In the bleakness of his surroundings, his thoughts kept returning to the painful events that he so wanted to forget. So much had happened in those few days; a death so far away and a betrayal so close by. And now, he just sat in the darkness, awaiting his fate.  
  
'Shinji?' A voice wafted into the cell.  
  
'Who's there?' He croaked; his voice hoarse.  
  
'It is me.' The voice hesitated slightly. 'Rei.'  
  
Rei. It was such a short name, yet it brought out a torrent of emotion. He struggled to contain it, but the wave still washed over him.  
  
'Shinji.' She whispered; her voice barely audible. 'You do not understand.'  
  
What was she talking about? Of he understood. She betrayed him. She betrayed him without blinking. It was a betrayal so utter and complete that it had to be pre-meditated. His eyes narrowed as he realized the game that she was playing. His father must have ordered her to regain his trust, so that he would be betrayed again.  
  
'Go away.' He replied. He would not fall for any of his father's schemes again. 'You have done more than enough.'  
  
'Shinji, please,' she began to plead with him, 'Allow me a few minutes to speak.'  
  
'No.' His return was sharp and curt. 'I know that my father sent you here.'  
  
'No.' She whispered softly. 'The Commander has nothing to do with this.'  
  
'Stop lying to me.'  
  
'I am not lying.' She managed to catch the wavers in her voice, barely. 'Please, listen to me.'  
  
'No.' His tone carried the firm note of finality. 'I will not listen to my father's doll any more.'  
  
'Shinji, your father had nothing to do this.' She repeated, her voice carrying an unfamiliar tone. She was not used to any of this, she did not know what to do, but it was obvious that was trying anyway. If he had not known the truth, he would have been moved. 'It was all a mistake and I want to apologize for.'  
  
'An apology?' He scoffed. 'Can you get me out of here?'  
  
'I.' She was putting on a great display of struggling to find her answer. 'I cannot disobey the Commander's orders.' She said with an air of resignation. 'But.'  
  
'Then that settles it.' Shinji brushed her off. 'You are my father's doll.'  
  
'Shinji.' Her voice began to crack as it fell to a soft whisper.  
  
'I do not listen to dolls.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'Rei.' He breathed deeply, confident that he had finally seen through the web of deception. 'Leave me, and don't bother to come back.'  
  
'Shinji, do not do this.' She pleaded again. Her usually monotone voice stretched to its limits.  
  
But he was past caring. For the first time in his life, he managed to thwart one his father's plan, and it felt great. So much better, that all the despair he had been feeling was momentarily washed away. He looked up at the grey ceiling with a small smile on his face. It was a small victory, but he would enjoy it to his fullest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I don't believe it.' His voice was filled with incredulity.  
  
'After all these years, you still question my decisions, Professor?'  
  
'But this,' Fuyutsuki gestured at the screen, 'is your most preposterous one yet!'  
  
'But it had to be done.' Gendo Ikari intoned firmly. 'The only other recourse would be the termination of.'  
  
'I wouldn't want to be a part of that.'  
  
'Professor.' Ikari said humorlessly. 'Fate does not play favorites. We do what we must.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He raised his hand and rapped on the door lightly. He raised his fist, wanting to pound on the door, but he knew that his actions were futile. What he was about to do, he had been doing for days. Still, a slight ray of hope drove him on. He couldn't make himself walk away. He couldn't give up. He just couldn't.  
  
'Rei.' He called out, hoping that by some mysterious stroke of luck, the blue-haired girl would answer. 'Rei, it's me. Kensuke.'  
  
It had been several days since he last saw her. He remembered those few minutes clearly, too clearly. After Section Two had taken Shinji away, he approached the shuddering girl and tried his best to calm her. He had heaved her off her feet, and supported her as she limped back to her home. There, she had told him that she was fine, but it was obvious that she wasn't. He tried to offer his help, but she refused. She closed the door as she whispered several words of thanks, and that was the last he saw of her.  
  
It didn't surprise him that she did not attend school the next day. It didn't surprise him that she did not attend school the day after. He had offered to collect her homework, and bring it to her home, but she was never there. Time and time again, he returned to her corridor, and pounded on her door. But there never was any answer. He tried contacting Misato, but he had no luck with her either. It was almost as if the entire NERV branch had disappeared.  
  
'Rei?' He shouted as he pounded the door. 'Please. Let me in.'  
  
There was no answer. He groaned in frustration. He wanted to know that she was fine. He had told her that everything would be better. He had told her that he would help her as a friend. He knew that his boundless optimism was carrying him on. Everything would be alright in the end. Good always triumphed. Right always won.  
  
But somehow, that never did apply to those who worked for NERV. A pilot dead, another imprisoned, and yet another emotionally wrecked. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought that the entire NERV branch and the Evangelion project were cursed.  
  
But, the problem was that he didn't.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Did you know what you were doing?'  
  
She saw him standing there, his face dark and his eyes blazing with hatred.  
  
'Answer me!' The Commander stood and towered menacingly over the errant pilot. 'Did you know what you were doing?'  
  
The boy remained silent, his unflinching gaze speaking much louder than words ever could.  
  
'Major!' The Commander barked.  
  
The years of military discipline swiftly took control of her body as she felt herself snap to attention.  
  
'Major,' the Commander spoke sternly as he returned to his desk and sat down, 'please remind the Pilot of the nature of the offences that he has committed.'  
  
She found her throat dry and her head spinning. Her hand trembled as she held the documents before her. She knew what they contained. She knew that he would be condemned to a lifetime in whatever hellhole his father would choose for him. She looked at him, and immediately averted her eyes. He was staring at her like she was a stranger to him. It was a sobering thought, but in a certain way, it was true. Only a total stranger would be able to do what she was doing.  
  
'Major?' The Commander prompted.  
  
She tried to speak, but her voice failed her. She couldn't do it, and she felt glad.  
  
'Disappointing, but expected.' The Commander was determined to soldier on. 'Professor?'  
  
'Yes, Commander.' Fuyutsuki looked apologetically at the boy before he began reading. 'During the latest emergency, Pilot Shinji Ikari failed to report to the headquarters after receiving orders to do so.'  
  
'Disobedience.' Gendo Ikari's harsh voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
'Pilot Shinji Ikari still failed to report when the emergency sirens came online.'  
  
'Insolence.'  
  
'Furthermore, our agents report that Pilot Shinji Ikari was moving away from the headquarters during the emergency. Abandoning NERV during crisis is expressly forbidden in the doctrine.'  
  
'Insubordination.'  
  
'His actions placed NERV and the city of Tokyo-3 in extreme danger.'  
  
'Treason.'  
  
'He has breached most of the codes of conduct. Such an offence is punishable by life imprisonment.'  
  
'Thank you Professor.' The Commander glared at the boy. 'Your cowardice could have resulted in disastrous consequences. The fact that the crisis was averted successfully does not absolve you of your guilt. Do you have anything to say?'  
  
Shinji said nothing. His expression was a mix of depression and blunted fury. She could only guess at the emotions that were tearing through him. His verbal execution disgusted her. The Commander knew what had gone on. He knew that they did not need any pilot to battle the Angel, but still he persisted in persecuting the boy. What did he have to gain from all this? Did he really enjoy seeing his son squirm under his gaze?  
  
'Very well.' The Commander declared. 'You will be imprisoned in the prison compound for the time being. We will decide your fate at a later time.' Surprisingly he turned towards her. 'Major, escort him to his cell.'  
  
'What?' She heard herself say. 'I can't.'  
  
'I am sure you know the way.' She could almost swear that she saw the Commander grinning. Her temper flared, but there was little she could do.  
  
'But.' She knew that it was useless to argue. No matter how angry she felt, no matter how red her fury was, there was absolutely no excuse that she could give to make Ikari change his mind. She hesitated slightly as she turned to face her charge. 'I'm sorry Shinji, but.'  
  
He returned her look; his eyes had a different look - a look that she was growing more and more familiar with. It was the look of someone who had just realized that he had been stabbed in the back. It was the look of betrayal. She wanted to deny it; after all, she would never do such a thing to anyone. But, did she really try her best to aid him? Even though she deplored the chain events, she had no spoke against it, so did that mean consent?  
  
Did she inadvertently condemn the boy that she had sworn to protect? Was her obedience to NERV so blind? No, she joined NERV so that she could have her revenge. But was she so terrified of abandoning her goal that she had abandoned someone that she cared for? Was revenge more important than Shinji?  
  
She had failed again. It was an incredibly bitter pill to swallow. She had failed her father. She had failed Kaji. She had failed Asuka, and now, she failed someone else. Only this time, she condemned him to a life of misery. She could almost see her father's disappointment. She could almost hear Kaji's disapproval. She could feel Shinji's resentment.  
  
She felt herself scream, and then she found herself staring at a familiar ceiling. She threw her blanket off her body as she sat up. She buried her face in her hands and tried her best to forget the nightmare, but she couldn't. The scenes were entrenched in her mind, playing themselves repeatedly before her eyes.  
  
'Kaji,' she mumbled to herself, 'what should I do?'  
  
And she wept, but no one heard her cries. The apartment was empty; devoid of both people and joy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had not listened. She slumped to her knees in shock. He had not listened. What had she done wrong? What had gone wrong? She raised her fist and began banging on the door, but she was unable to muster all her strength to do so. Her mind was reeling, her emotions were in upheaval and she was in denial. Why had he not listened?  
  
'Shinji.' She could not bear the guilt any longer. She had to do something. 'Please. Listen.'  
  
She was hoping for a miracle, but it never happened. 'I told you to leave.' The strained voice echoed through her mind. 'I do not speak to my father's toys.'  
  
Why was he rejecting her? Why did he not listen to her? Why could he not see that she was trying her hardest? She leaned her head onto the prison walls; the specter of abject defeat was looming before her. She could not understand. She had to understand. 'I had nothing to do with it!' She gathered all her energy and tried her best to project her voice, but all that came out was a harsh whisper. It was almost as if her body had given up hope.  
  
The unfamiliar sounds of her shouting tore through the endless maze of corridors, but he did not respond. 'Why?' She could feel her voice giving out. 'Please. Tell me why?'  
  
'Pilot Ayanami!' A gruff male voice bellowed. 'You are to cease and desist!'  
  
She turned around in a panic and found several armed guards standing before her. 'Allow us to escort you outside.' It was blatantly obvious that it was not a request.  
  
A new whirlwind of emotions began to surge through her. Disobedience. Rebellion. Insolence. Something from the depths of her sub-consciousness called out to her. It told her to disobey the guards. It told her to ignore the orders. It told her to continue pounding at the door. It told her to everything in her power to tell Shinji what he had to know. And, for the first time in her life, she was going to do what that voice told her to.  
  
'Pilot Ayanami!' The guard barked as he saw her turning around. 'These are the Commander's orders! Step away from the door!'  
  
And with that, her small spark of defiance was once again smothered into silence. She was at war with herself. She knew that she could not go against the Commander's orders, but her desperate need was almost impossible to contain. It was an intense struggle, and Rei found herself at the point of tears when the she made her decision.  
  
And as the guards led her away from the cell, she was felt an intense feeling of grief wash over her. They were right, she was a doll.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Kaji took a deep breath as he passed the large envelope to one of his trusted messengers. That was it. He had done all that needed to do before his departure. Kaji closed his eyes as he took a moment to reflect on the events that led him to this point. He wished he hadn't. Instead of joy, he found heart-numbing sorrow. Instead of accomplishment, he found disastrous failure. Instead of life, he found death. But, fate still pulled him along this blood-stained path. He hated this feeling of powerlessness. He hated the fact that his hand was being controlled by another.  
  
He knew that he was a doomed man, cursed by the blood on his hands. Even then, even though he loathed his very being, he was still unable to find the courage within himself to end it all. He chuckled humorlessly. The only thing that he could do now was to bring the masterminds down with him. Starting with Gendo Ikari.  
  
If they burned in hell with him, he wouldn't mind an eternity of suffering.  
  
He took another look at what had been his office for the past few months. It was a place where he could truly be himself, a haven or sorts. With that, the Director of European Operations pushed the door open and walked out, his mind already on the tasks ahead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'I head that those old fools have begun to grow wary of the new developments.'  
  
'Ah. So you know.'  
  
'Of course I do. There is much to lose if I remain ignorant of such matters.'  
  
'What do your sources tell you?'  
  
'A lot. The remoteness of my current location does little to hinder my ability to gather information.'  
  
'So you know that the council is growing alarmed at the sudden turn of events. They feel that their sacred prophecies are failing them.'  
  
'Hilarious. Only simpletons cling to something so rigidly.'  
  
'But they are powerful simpletons. The time is not yet ripe for us. For the time being, they will need to be appeased.'  
  
'That will be rather easy. Prophecies can be changed, especially when they are as cryptic as the scrolls. These old goats do not with to know the truth; they only want to know whether their self-indulgent plans are going well. They will be satisfied if you tell them what they want to know. My agents will be up to the task.'  
  
'Excellent.'  
  
'But, not all is well in your arena.'  
  
'So you have heard about that as well.'  
  
'Some people are moving too quickly. Some are not moving at all. You know what you must do. If I did not loathe the political landscape so much, I would have done so long ago.'  
  
'Do not worry. I have a feeling that things will go as planned.'  
  
'A feeling?'  
  
'Yes. Remember, we cannot show our hand too often. They must believe that they are the masters of their fate, until we reveal otherwise.'  
  
'Then, I assume that you know what you are doing. You know the cost of failure.'  
  
'Of course, Professor. We are in this together.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twelve monoliths stood in the center of the room. Even though the monoliths were merely projections, an incredibly tense atmosphere saturated the room.  
  
'Are you certain?'  
  
'The Nevada base, gone?'  
  
'We are currently investigating, but the base has vanished.'  
  
'How can this be?'  
  
'Was this supposed to happen?'  
  
'Why were we unprepared?'  
  
'Gentlemen. We should not panic.'  
  
'But we should do something.'  
  
'Agreed.'  
  
'An investigation?'  
  
'We are currently conducting a detailed survey of the site.'  
  
'Who is involved?'  
  
'Those Americans who were fortunate enough to survive the incident.'  
  
'Unacceptable. They do not have the experience required.'  
  
'It strains me to say this, but we must contact Ikari.'  
  
'He will protest. With our involvement in Europe, his department has already been stretched to its limit.'  
  
'You don't know Ikari very well. He always has something in reserve.'  
  
'Whatever the case, we need to speak to him. His interpretation on these troubling events must be sought.'  
  
'Very well. Contact him.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Concentrate.'  
  
The Doctor's words seeped into her consciousness, and she could not help but obey. She had followed their orders for months, even years. It felt so familiar, so comforting. Questioning those who knew better was foolish, and she knew that she was no fool. Disobeying orders were for the insubordinate, and she knew she was a loyal pilot.  
  
'You aren't concentrating.'  
  
The Commander knew better, so she had to follow his orders. It made sense. It was logical. And what was logical was correct. And what was correct should be followed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her thoughts. Wasn't that how she lived her life? Wasn't that how she wanted to go about the rest of her days?  
  
'Rei, what's wrong?'  
  
She had made that decision so long ago, so why was she questioning it now? The words were the same, but the conviction was different. The past few days had shaken her to her core. Everything that she believed in had fallen apart. The only thing that she had left was the undying obedience that was buried in her consciousness.  
  
'Rei!'  
  
Her eyes snapped open, the rest of her thoughts fading into the distance. 'Doctor. I am here.'  
  
'Are you sure that you are fine? You look paler than usual.' The Doctor's voice carried the undertones of concern.  
  
'I am not injured.' She winced at her answer. She was injured. Her soul was torn, and her heart was bleeding. She told herself that she was not physically injured, and that was probably what the doctor wanted to hear.  
  
'Alright.' The Doctor sounded unconvinced. 'I am going to begin the synchronization test. Prepare yourself.'  
  
She obeyed like she always had done. She never questioned, she never asked, she never wondered. What had Pilot Sohryu said about that?  
  
'Rei.' The Doctor's exasperation was clear. 'We both know how important this test is. Try harder.'  
  
'Affirmative.'  
  
A doll. Shinji had called her that too. And they were right. If she wasn't submerged in LCL, she knew that she would have begun crying. Part of her wanted nothing to change. The comfort she gained by merely following orders was too great to ignore. But a growing part of her wanted her to question those orders. Too much was at stake to follow another person blindly. The conflict tore at her mind.  
  
A sigh. 'I give up. You are obviously not well.'  
  
'But.'  
  
'You are going to get some medical attention.'  
  
'I do not need.'  
  
'Yes, you do.'  
  
'I feel perfectly fine.'  
  
The Doctor raised her eyebrow slightly. 'You are rather argumentative today.'  
  
Rei cast her eyes downwards, the conflicting feelings of liberation and shame coursed through her veins. 'I am sorry. I did not mean to offend you.'  
  
'Get yourself to the medical bays.' She was brushed off with a wave of the hand. 'I will not have you attempting to do anything in your current condition.'  
  
'Yes, Doctor.' Rei whispered softly.  
  
No matter how good it felt, no matter how wonderful the actions were, she knew that she would never be able to truly stand up to anybody in command. She was not like Pilot Sohryu, nor was she like Shinji. They stood strong in the midst of the storm, and they paid dearly. She could never be able to do that.  
  
After all, she was a mindless doll.  
  
And she loathed herself for being one.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'General. Are you certain that this is true?'  
  
'Of course.' Holmes fumed. 'The Director is going to leave within the day.'  
  
'This is impossible.' The Chairman of the European Union creased his forehead in bewilderment. 'Why was I not informed?'  
  
'I was informed a few hours ago.' Holmes agreed. 'It seems that he has little choice in the matter.'  
  
'I believe him.'  
  
'He is the only person I know who is able to do something about those monsters. ' Holmes said as he ground his teeth, there was no point in letting his emotions get the better of him. 'I believe that you have seen Paris. Its restoration will take an inordinate amount of time.'  
  
'I know; the French have been very vocal about that subject.' Kohl shook his head. 'Can you cope without him?'  
  
'No.'  
  
Kohl nodded. 'I understand. I will do everything in my power to give you whatever you need.'  
  
'Thank you.' Holmes straightened his posture. 'But I have another question.'  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'You seem oddly calm, Chairman. This is a situation that could wreck the entire continent.'  
  
Kohl gave a thin smile. 'I have my ways. Now, please leave. I must plan for a meeting.'  
  
Holmes never figured out what Kohl meant.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Most men would be cowed in the presence of such power. Most men would be shaken if they knew the influence that the twelve masked ones held. But Gendo Ikari was not like most men.  
  
'You know what you have to do.'  
  
'I can't commit any more forces. My branch is stretched to its limit.' Gendo Ikari told his faceless superiors.  
  
'There is no choice in the matter. We have decided that you are to assist in the investigation.'  
  
'The only people that fill your requirements are myself and the Vice- Commander. Both of us cannot leave now, especially at this critical stage.'  
  
'You lie Ikari. You have hundreds of subordinates.'  
  
'I do not have hundreds of capable subordinates.' He corrected.  
  
'We are not asking for an army, Ikari. One person will suffice.'  
  
'One person is still one person too many.'  
  
'This argument is pointless. We have made our decision, Ikari. You will follow it to the letter.'  
  
Gendo Ikari clenched his teeth. SEELE had made its demands, and he could do nothing but comply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The gleaming office of the Secretary-General of the United Nations was a site for many heated discussions. Its ornate architecture had witnessed the world's many leaders battle it out for anything and everything. The delicate upholstery had seen wars averted by the slimmest of margins. Every lavishly decorated wall had heard arguments that shook the world.  
  
Some things just do not change.  
  
'Secretary-General. You promised me all the support that I deem necessary.'  
  
'Within reason though.'  
  
'It was, and still is. But I don't think that reassigning my best people qualifies as support.'  
  
'You don't need them anymore. The threat has passed.' James Brent whispered slowly, his tone taking on an edge of irritation.  
  
'Don't toy with me.' Kohl growled. 'My people have not declared the situation safe. That is more than enough for me.'  
  
'Are you sure that your reports are trustworthy?'  
  
'They are definitely better than yours.'  
  
'I don't have time for this, Chairman.' Kohl announced. 'Please bring this up during the next general assembly. Your concerns do not warrant any extraordinary actions.'  
  
'Then, I am afraid that your next assembly will have several notable absentees.' Kohl smirked in triumph.  
  
'Was that a threat?' Brent glared menacingly.  
  
'It was whatever you made it out to be.' Kohl tossed a folder onto the desk. 'It is just that the whole Union has unanimously decided to walk out if these simple demands are not met.'  
  
'This is blackmail.' Fury crept into Brent's voice.  
  
'Whatever gets the job done.'  
  
'I will remember this.'  
  
Kohl gave Brent a wide grin. 'I hope you do.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Doctor.'  
  
'Commander.' Ritsuko muttered as she entered the Commander's spacious office.  
  
'Have you been informed about.'  
  
'The Second Branch?' She interrupted. 'Yes, I have.'  
  
'Good. Then I won't need to waste time briefing you.' Ikari nodded slightly. 'The Americans have been greatly shaken by these events and the loss of Evangelion Unit 4.'  
  
'A pity.'  
  
'Indeed. And in their panic, they have decided to dispatch Unit 3 ahead of time.'  
  
'Now?' Ritsuko was puzzled. The information was all very interesting, but why was he telling her?  
  
'Preparations will need to be made.'  
  
'I agree.' But that didn't concern her. Misato would handle it. That was her job.  
  
'You will find the Fourth Child and convince him to pilot the Evangelion.'  
  
She nodded. That was acceptable. 'I will begin the search immediately.' With that, she turned and began to walk out of the room.  
  
'Doctor. Wait.'  
  
Was there more?  
  
'You will be in charge of everything. I leave Unit 3 and its pilot in your hands.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Director, we are set to leave now.'  
  
Kaji nodded at the technician. 'Is there anything else that I should know?'  
  
'Not really, sir.' The burly man scratched his head in thought. 'We did what we could for the Evangelion, but it still has pretty badly damaged.'  
  
'Danaged?' Kaji echoed.  
  
'Yes. We did a quick job with whatever resources we could find, but her lower limbs are still extremely weak. Tell the Russians to refrain from keeping her in an upright position.'  
  
Kaji sighed. If he had all the time in the world, he would have sourced out more material. But he didn't. He couldn't. Gendo Ikari didn't give him what he needed, and if he ended up in a pile of burning wreckage, he knew who he would haunt. But, now was not the time for this. He still had a job to do. He thanked the technician and began the long trek towards the runway.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Twelve monoliths gathered once again. But this time, a noticeably different atmosphere dominated the room. Uproar was not something commonly associated with SEELE.  
  
'Are you sure about this?'  
  
'Yes, I have received credible evidence that the anomalies we have been witnessing is in accordance with the predictions.'  
  
'Then why were we not told of this before?'  
  
'The interpretation was suspect. On closer analysis, the true meaning of the scrolls were deciphered.'  
  
'I am wary of these revelations. They are too convenient.'  
  
'We all have read them, and I find it comprehensive enough.'  
  
'Who are we to question the scenario?'  
  
'But is this the true scenario?'  
  
'There is nothing to be concerned about. We are still on the correct course.'  
  
'Further investigations into the matter can still be conducted if you wish to sate your disbelief.'  
  
'A waste of time and resources.'  
  
'Nothing would be a waste if it involves the scenario.'  
  
'Fine. Do whatever you wish. Let us move onto more pressing subjects.'  
  
'Europe has requested further support.'  
  
'Can we reject them?'  
  
'No. It appears that they have grown quite adamant.'  
  
'This is tiresome.'  
  
'Agreed, but this issue must still be resolved.'  
  
'Minimal resources then?'  
  
'No, we should let Ikari handle this.'  
  
'Ikari? Did we not just lay several more demands upon him?'  
  
'We did, but he is more than capable of handling several more.'  
  
'I concur. The more he does for us, the less he can do for himself and his petty personal desires.'  
  
'Then we are in agreement.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Will you not reconsider?'  
  
'No, Professor. This golden opportunity must not be wasted.'  
  
'But she is too valuable a person to lose.' Fuyutsuki almost never disagreed with the Commander, but he decided to make an exception in this case. This decision was unwarranted, even by the Commander's standards.  
  
'She is expendable Professor. And she has grown quite irresponsible lately.'  
  
'Still, could we at least wait for her replacement?'  
  
Ikari shook his head. 'No. If the conditions were any different, your advice may have been able to sway me. But, the opportunity beckons, and it must be seized.'  
  
'Our resources are already stretched to its breaking point. We cannot afford any more losses.'  
  
'Dr. Akagi is more than capable to handle the Major's role.' Ikari turned and looked at the Vice-Commander. 'But, do assist her when it is necessary.'  
  
'Of course, Commander.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Why did her room look so bleak?  
  
She looked at the dreary grey walls in silence. She had not thought about it before, but her room felt incredibly depressing. She noticed the emptiness of what she had called her home and she thought of Shinji's apartment. She remembered Kensuke's home. They were so alive, so full of joy, while hers was just a mere hole in the wall.  
  
She looked at the mirror and stared at her reflection. She never changed. Her blue hair was still cut short. Her eyes still flashed crimson. But something else was different. She no longer recognized the image that faced her. Her eyes betrayed the emotions of a soul who had not found its place. Her cheeks still bore witness to the tears that had flowed the night before. Her posture was of someone who had lost a battle, and had given up trying to fight.  
  
She knew that she had to get used to the stranger in the mirror - The doll that everyone but her seemed to be able to see.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
School held thousands of depressing memories. The times when he was teased for his personality, the times when he failed his examinations and the times when he never seemed to be able to do as well as he hoped. They lived in his mind, always able to pop up at the most inopportune times.  
  
But none of them had struck him as much as the ones that this week had added. He had never lost so many friends in a single week before. Asuka had perished, Shinji was now locked in some NERV dungeon, and Rei had seemingly disappeared from the face of the earth.  
  
He didn't care whether he had surprised anybody by standing beside Rei's desk. It was empty, like it had been for the past few days. He missed her, there was no denying it. He had spent so much time with her, and now, he felt as if something was missing. He had promised to help her, but he was never going to be able to live up to that.  
  
'Kensuke.' A voice called out.  
  
'Yes?' It was Touji.  
  
'I want to talk.'  
  
'Not now. I'm busy.' Touji probably wanted to speak about his relationship with Hikari again. It was amazing how someone so strong could be so helpless when it came to his girlfriend. But, while he wanted to help, now was not the time. He had too much on his mind.  
  
'I can't wait. I need your advice.'  
  
Something was wrong. Touji sounded too serious. Kensuke turned his head to face his friend and found himself speechless. 'Touji?' He asked. 'Is something wrong?'  
  
'I need to speak with you.' Came the somber reply.  
  
'Alright.' Kensuke could not find it within himself to say no. He had never seen Touji look so solemn before. He definitely did not have a good feeling about this.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Good luck, Director.' Shigeru said as he shook Kaji's hand.  
  
'Same to you.' Kaji smiled in reply. He knew the difficulties that he had given Shigeru, but he was confident that he had left the best man in charge.  
  
Kaji nodded once again as he tossed a casual salute to the gathered crowd. He wished that he could take them all along with him, but wishes were never meant to be granted. He walked up the ramp into the huge cargo plane and heard the huge door hiss to a close behind him.  
  
Another chapter of his life had come to a close, and he swore to himself that the next one would not be as disastrous as the last.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
They had burst into his cell without warning. Cold hands grabbed his body and hauled him to his feet. He didn't protest as they shoved him out of the door and dragged him away. After all, he didn't care anymore.  
  
There was only one thing on his mind as he felt himself being manhandled.  
  
Had he been too harsh on her?  
  
But there was no turning back. Life was cruel, and his life felt like the cruelest of them all.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
'Commander, why was I not notified about Unit 3?' Misato demanded. 'Is it not my job to handle it?'  
  
'The Director of Tactical Operations does handle such tasks.' Ikari agreed.  
  
'Then why?' She clenched her teeth in an attempt to stifle the growing rage. He had no right to infringe upon her duty, even though he was the Commander. And what was worse, he didn't even bother telling her what he had done. If Ritsuko had not told her, she would have been left in the dark forever.  
  
'It is rather simple, Major.'  
  
'I do not understand why it is so.'  
  
'It is not so difficult to comprehend.' Ikari cut her off sharply. 'You are not to be informed of such issues, because the position of Director of Tactical Operations no longer concerns you.'  
  
'What?' She heard herself yell.  
  
'Pack your bags Major.' Ikari ordered. 'Tomorrow, you will begin working with the Americans.'  
  
'What?' The world was in a haze. Her head spun from the shock.  
  
'What are you doing standing there?' Gendo Ikari sounded incredulous. 'You had best hurry. Your flight leaves in three hours.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Amazing, this huge ass piece has reached 10 chapters, and it ain't even half way done! I guess I am in it for the long haul. It has been a bumpy year or so for this fic, but I trust that you, the reader, have enjoyed reading it as much as I have been writing it. The reviews, emails and critiques that I have received have helped me improve my writing style, and give me the motivation to continue writing.  
  
I know that the fic is slowing down a bit, but don't worry. The action will pick up soon, along with the answers to several of the many questions. Each protagonist will be raked over the coals.. several times. You'll see. Much has been planned, but. I just need to get down to writing it all out.  
  
And as a last word, I am really honoured that many of you are waiting for each chapter with bated breath. However, my life is kinda busy at the moment. I will try to set aside as much time as possible to write more, but my ability is limited. Please, be patient. I am trying my best. You don't want rush jobs now, do you?  
  
Thanks to Daniel Serafimov, Epsilon, and Crimson Wraith for pre-reading my work. Their hard work makes this work a million times better.  
  
See you next chapter  
  
Chapter 10 : Russian Welcome  
  
Fanfic available at the following sites:  
  
Fanfiction.net ()  
  
Evangelion Fanfiction Archive ()  
  
If you wish to add this piece to any site, please contact me at the email address above. 


End file.
